Le lien des Mugiwara
by Lascka
Summary: Sommaire plus complet à l'intérieur. Histoire basé sur la complicité qui possède les Mugiwara, et comment il est facile de manquer ce qui est sous notre nez. /!\ Ceux qui sont contre le plagia, merci de lire le dernier chapitre !
1. Reproches

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première Fan-fic, j'espère que vous serez indulgent !

Pourquoi cette histoire ? J'ai cette idée en tête depuis bien longtemps. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé l'écrire jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ce site. Il m'a été conseillé par ma sœur, et toutes les deux, qui adulons One Piece, avons été conquises par certaine des fics de ce site. C'est alors que je me suis décidé de participer à ma manière : partager moi aussi une histoire sur nos pirates préférés ! ^^

Un délire ? Non. Ce ne sera pas que du comique. Je me suis efforcé de conserver au maximum l'esprit de One Piece, pour pouvoir faire agir les personnages au plus proche de ce qu'ils auraient vraiment pu faire dans une situation semblable. C'est pour ça que vous ne verrez pas de LuNa, ou autre histoire romantique ici. Pour moi, ce genre d'histoire est mignonne, mais impossible dans One Piece.

Alors, parlons d'autre chose ! Le héros de One Piece, c'est Luffy. Et bien c'est aussi un de personnages préférés, et le centre de cette histoire. Mais pour cette série j'ai vraiment du mal à choisir mon perso du cœur ! D'habitude, j'en ai un, et c'est tout. Mais là ! J'adore Luffy mais aussi Zoro, Sanji, Ace ou plus récemment, Brook… En fait il n'y a pas de personnage que je voudrais voir ignoré, c'est ma grande surprise avec ce manga. Et ce doit être pour ça que je l'adore tant !

Mais abrégeons. Si vous me lancez sur One Piece, j'en parle jusqu'à ce que vous n'en puissiez plus ! XD

Luffy est quand même mon préféré, même s'il dispute assidument sa place avec les autres. Et c'est le capitaine le plus marrant de toute la création ! On se demande comment ils ont pu survivre jusque là… Et c'est bien sur ce thème qu'est écrite cette histoire. Ce lien si spécial qui différencie les Mugiwaras des autres équipages de pirate.

J'ai décidé de garder les prononciations japonaises des noms ainsi que les marques de respects, c'est tout de même tellement plus réaliste ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

Sommaire :

Que faire, comment réagir quand l'un de vos camarades n'a plus de souvenir de vous ? Non pas qu'il ait oublié ses aventures, mais qu'il n'ait plus souvenir de l'avoir vécu avec vous ? De voir que vous étiez plus attaché à lui que vous le pensiez ? Et que vous êtes responsable de cet état de fait ?

Une fan-fic sur les liens si particuliers qui unissent l'équipage des Mugiwaras. Et qui change agréablement des scénarios classiques !

Crédits : 

Personnages et univers d'Oda-sensei  
Scénario strictement personnel !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Reproches**

- Je le jure, un jour, je le tuerai ! Vociféra une énième fois un jeune homme en train d'essorer sa chemise trempée.

De couleur vert, ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête. Une tête plutôt effrayante. En ce moment, même le plus vieux loup de mer aurait frémis en voyait cette silhouette tordre sa chemise, et en ayant l'impression qu'il rêvait de tordre autre chose qu'un simple bout de tissu. Son mouvement répétitif faisait danser les trois boucles d'oreilles d'or qu'il portait constamment à l'oreille gauche. Une longue cicatrice courait sur son torse, partant de son épaule gauche jusqu'à sa hanche droite. Bien qu'impressionnante, elle ne semblait pas le gêner dans ses mouvements.

Soudain il fit claquer sa chemise. Elle n'était plus trempée, mais elle n'était pas encore sèche. Peu importait, avec le ciel qu'il y avait, elle allait vite sécher, comme son bandana. En effet, le soleil étincelait ce début d'après-midi. Presque au zénith, le soleil n'était pas inquiété par les quelques nuages qui n'osaient protéger l'embarcation de ses rayons. Le jeune homme se releva. Il portait un pantalon léger, d'un vert-bouteille profond, presque noir, avec des chaussures de la même couleur, aussi trempé l'un que l'autre. Un haramaki vert lui servait de ceinture. Trois katanas, en ce moment sur le mur extérieur de la cuisine, ornait d'habitude la hanche droite du bretteur.

Il soupira, maugréant toujours des menaces à l'encontre de l'abruti qui l'avait envoyé valsé énergiquement dans l'eau. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Mais sur ce bateau la tranquillité était quelque chose d'inexistant.

* * *

Sortant de sa cuisine en chantonnant, portant sur son plateau deux cocktails rafraichissants, Sanji chercha des yeux ses deux princesses. D'un blond platine, une mèche éternelle sur son œil gauche, ses cheveux brillait telle une couronne. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans son sublime costume, ce cuisinier se désignait d'ailleurs comme un prince pour ses dames. Et il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elles puissent avoir soif alors qu'il était chargé de les rafraichir. Charge qu'il avait par ailleurs endossée sans qu'aucune demande ne soit faite. Il passa rapidement en vu ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Bon, le crétin de marimo était en train de cramer sur le pont supérieur, à côté de la proue. Il espérait que le bateau penche vers le côté tribord pour qu'il soit bien arrosé par une vague. Il en sourit d'avance. Ne voulant s'attarder sur ce spectacle peu ragoutant, il passa à autre chose. À l'ombre de la grande voile brigantine, un grand et baraqué mec en slip discutait avec un type plus maigre qu'un clou et encore plus grand, coiffé d'une coupe afro impressionnante et d'un haut de forme. En s'approchant, on pouvait remarquer que le mec en slip en question possédait aussi des bras de gorilles, tatoué chacun d'une étoile bleu, d'un triple menton en forme de triangle, et d'un nez en… métal. La surprise augmenterait encore si on pouvait deviner qu'il avait un réfrigérateur à la place de l'estomac et qu'il cachait une guitare dans son corps robotique on ne sait où… Et on ne veut pas savoir. En effet, Franky était un cyborg qui après être entré en collision avec un train aquatique, avait été obligé pour survivre de changer son corps, et les organes inutilisable. Bizarre ? On n'en est qu'au début. En effet le mec maigre comme un clou n'avait même plus la peau sur les os. Il n'était plus que cela ! Brook, musicien officiel de l'équipage, était un vrai squelette ambulant. Affublé d'une canne violette, amateur de sous vêtement féminin, et pour finir escrimeur talentueux, ce squelette aurait pu sortir tout droit de l'imagination débordante d'un auteur de manga.

Sanji soupira. Ce n'était pas encore ça. Il remonta son regard à bâbord pour rencontrer d'autres bizarreries. Deux jeunes hommes, assis sur le bastingage du Sunny semblaient s'ennuyer ferme alors qu'ils étaient en train de pêcher en compagnie d'un renne au nez bleu qui était à côté d'eux, préparant à l'air libre différentes potions. C'était le médecin de bord. Et il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence, c'était un merveilleux docteur, un des plus compétent qui existe. Appelé Tony Tony Chopper par le médecin qui l'avait adopté, le premier humain à lui montrer autre chose que de la haine et de la peur, on aurait pu le prendre pour un tanuki. Mais seulement si on voulait subir les foudres de ce petit animal. Petit renne ayant mangé le Hito Hito no Mi, le fruit du démon des humains, il avait acquis intelligence et parole humaine. Et il savait bien s'en servir de son intelligence, bien plus que les deux andouilles qui s'obstinaient à pêcher. Avec un profil parfaitement identifiable, Usopp, canonnier et sniper à ses heures, toujours menteur, dormait profondément, la bouche ouverte, la tête renversée avec un léger filet de bave coulant sur son T-shirt marron. La grande classe, décidément, ce garçon. Celui qui l'accompagnait possédait un chapeau de paille entouré d'un ruban rouge. Ne le quittant jamais, c'était son plus grand trésor. Une ancienne cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, une chemise légère de couleur rouge, un bermuda bleu et des sandales qui lui servaient d'éternel vêtement. Il semblait méditer sans bouger. Mais le cuisinier de bord, qui le connaissait bien, oh que trop bien ! savait qu'il était en train de pratiquer un art longuement consumé. Il dormait les yeux ouverts.

Sanji secoua la tête avec fatigue. Comment il avait pu accepter de faire parti de l'équipage de cette andouille ? C'était une question qu'il se posait souvent, car le capitaine de ce navire était bien Luffy, alias Mugiwara No Luffy (Luffy au Chapeau de Paille), qui possédait une prime de 300 millions de Berry sur sa tête et une réputation qui le précédait. Le drapeau, une tête de mort souriant avec un chapeau de paille, correspondait parfaitement au caractère du jeune Capitaine. Ce signe ornait aussi les deux voiles du bateau, le Sunny, un sloop résistant et qui pouvait se dévoiler extrêmement rapide sous la houlette de la navigatrice de bord, Nami.

Nami et Robin ! Elles n'étaient pas là, les seules déesses de ce navire ! Sanji sentit son cœur défaillir en constatant leurs douloureuses absences. Elles étaient peut-être un étage en dessous, dans le bar qui servait d'aquarium ! Il savait qu'elles aimaient cet endroit frais et magnifique.

Alors qu'il allait sauter par-dessus le garde-corps pour atterrir sur le pont inférieur, son oreille capta un bruit de voie féminine. Il comprit alors où étaient ses chères compagnes. Au dessus de lui, bien sur ! Elles devaient bronzer sur ce pont ou elles pouvaient être un peu tranquille et avoir de l'intimité. Tout heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il repartit dans la cuisine pour monter d'un étage.

Deux jeunes femmes, l'une rousse et l'autre brune était effectivement en train de profiter d'une accalmie pour se reposer et profiter du soleil. Maillot de bain deux pièces, crèmes solaires, lunettes et chapeaux, elles étaient prêtes à subir les rayons nocifs, tout en restant sur leur garde, connaissant assez Grand Line pour savoir qu'elles ne savaient rien de cet océan imprévisible. Alors qu'elles discutaient de chose et d'autre, elles entendirent quelqu'un monter de la cuisine. Pensant deviner qui c'était, elles se tournèrent avec un grand sourire vers Sanji.

Ce dernier, accueilli d'une telle manière, ne put empêcher son cœur de bondir, et lui avec, aux pieds de ses dames. Et c'est un genou à terre et sa main droite sur le cœur qu'il leur conta fleurette d'une jolie manière.

- Mesdemoiselles, je me permets de vous proposer ce léger cocktail de fruit sucré et rafraichissant pour que ces dames ne puissent se déshydrater sous cette chaleur torride.

- Merci Sanji-kun, fit Nami avec son plus beau sourire.

- C'est très agréable comme attention, ajouta Robin, souriant elle aussi.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour vous, n'hésitez pas. Je vous appartiens de corps comme de cœur et d'âme…

- Sanji-kun, serait-ce abuser de te demander de nous amener le parasol ? À cette heure de la journée, le soleil est particulièrement chaud.

Le regard un peu suppliant de Nami et son sourire enjôleur envouta notre cuisinier qui s'exclama :

- Aaah ! Nami-swan, pour toi je pourrai même aller défier le soleil lui-même pour qu'il te laisse tranquille !

Partit en courant/tourbillonnant, le léger rire de Robin lui échappa.

- Nami, tu le ferais vraiment faire n'importe quoi à notre pauvre cook.

- Il est très gentil, Sanji-kun, et c'est lui qui s'est proposé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé.

Robin se réinstalla sur sa chaise longue sans se départir de son sourire.

Une journée normale sur le navire des Mugiwaras, en somme. Mais comme dit plus haut, la normalité n'a pas cour sur cette océan, et encore moins sur ce bateau.

* * *

Le regard vitreux, Luffy fixait l'océan sans le voir. Le cuistot avait bien raison, il dormait les yeux ouverts, un de ses grands talents, en plus de pouvoir s'endormir partout et n'importe quand, don qu'il partageait avec sa famille. C'est pourquoi il ne sentit pas la légère secousse de la canne en bambou que lui avait fabriqué Usopp. Il ne sentit pas la seconde non plus, beaucoup plus forte pourtant. Mais cette dernière avait attiré l'attention de Chopper, qui, relevant les yeux de sa médecine, regarda Luffy en fronçant des sourcils. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi il ne remontait pas la prise. C'est alors qu'il entendit Usopp ronfler, et il comprit. Il fallait agir, et vite, sinon…

- Luffy ! Cria Chopper. Ferre vite ce poisson ou alors !...

- Mouein ?

Trop tard ! Le poisson, voulant s'échapper, fonça vers le large, emportant le capitaine en même temps ! Ou presque. Grâce à ses réflexes surhumains il avait réussi à coincer ses jambes dans la rambarde, tirant en même temps Usopp de sa torpeur qui tomba la tête la première sur le Sunny.

- Hein, quoi ? Quesquisepasse ? Bredouilla ce dernier.

- Usopp ! Cria Chopper. Luffy a besoin d'aide, il n'arrivera jamais à remonter ce poisson dans cette position.

Agrémentant le tout de geste de panique, Chopper regardait le corps de Luffy balloté par un poisson plutôt bagarreur, tandis que les cris et le rire de leur Capitaine résonnait sur la mer. Comment pouvait-il rire dans une situation pareille, et surtout, comment pouvait-il encore tenir à la rambarde ?

Avec les cris de Chopper et le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, Franky et Brook ne tardèrent pas à montrer le bout de leur nez.

- Même si je n'ai plus de nez, maintenant ! Yohohoho ! ! ! Squelet Joke !

- La ferme, le squelette ! Que se passe-t-il ici, bon sang ?!

Mais ils comprirent vite la situation en voyant Luffy, qui ne lâchait toujours pas la canne à pêche, leur hurlant de plus belle de le remonter avec ce poisson.

- C'est peut-être un Roi des mers ! Hurla-t-il, avec des étoiles à la place des yeux et l'eau à la bouche.

Ni une ni deux, Franky saisit les jambes de Luffy, Brook saisit le corps massif du cyborg et Chopper, dans une aide aussi prompte qu'inutile saisit les jambes de Brook pour les aider, même un peu. Usopp, ayant du mal à ce remettre de tout ses bouleversements repris enfin ses esprit. Il se tourna instinctivement vers Zoro.

- Hé Zor…

Sa demande d'aide mourus avant même d'être prononcé. Ce loir dormait encore malgré le raffut qu'il y avait. Il secoua la tête, désespéré. Il sauta sur ses pieds et aida Chopper.

- Chopper, laisse tomber ! Sous cette forme, tu ne nous aides pas ! Prend dont ta forme humaine !

Sous le coup d'une révélation, Chopper lâcha les jambes de Brook et regarda Usopp avec adoration.

- Usopp, t'es génial !

_"Normalement, c'est à toi de penser à ça ! "_Pensa le canonnier. Mais il se rengorgea tout de même avec fierté. Alors que Chopper changeait de forme, Franky et Brook, arcboutés contre la rambarde s'épuisait. Soudain ils entendirent la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir en fracas.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ! Mes deux anges sont vraiment indisposés par votre boucan alors qu'elles veulent tranquillement parfaire le dorage de leur teint parfait !

- Elles bronzent, se redressa Brook, en bikini ? Toutes les deux ?

Sanji sourit et rigolât d'une manière perverse alors qu'il se remémorait les deux jeunes femmes sur leur chaise. Une rêverie vite interrompu par la voix sèche de Nami au dessus de sa tête.

- Brook, je t'interdis de penser à des trucs pareils. Autre chose, vous faites quoi, là ?

- Ca ne se voit pas peut-être, demoiselle ? On essai de remonter ce SUPER abruti de là, parce qu'un poisson a mordu alors qu'il dormait ! D'autres questions, parce qu'on est OCCUPÉ LA !!!

- Quoi, ce n'est que ça, soupira Nami… Sanji-kun, tu pourrais leur donner un coup de main, que l'on finisse ça au plus vite.

- Bien, Nami-san, sourit Sanji.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de bouger de sa place que le problème se résolu de lui-même. Luffy, étiré un max, était régulièrement arrosé d'eau salé. Ne restant pas en contact longtemps avec l'élément liquide, il n'avait pas le temps de perdre ses forces. Mais ses mains aussi étaient trempé et il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le long bout de bambou. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il lâcha prise. Le jeune homme cria de dépit en voyant sa prise s'enfuir, emportant la canne à pêche au passage. Mais pas longtemps. En effet, sans le poisson il allait tomber dans la mer, et finir cette fois par être la proie des poissons, et non plus le pêcheur… Son corps commença à tomber dans la mer quand soudain il se sentit attiré par autre chose que la gravité. Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière et comprit. C'était ses jambes qui, après avoir été grandement étirées, le ramenais là ou ses compagnons le cramponnaient. Il vit la coque du Sunny de rapprocher dangereusement de lui et voulu vraiment que ses compagnons le ramène sur le pont.

Le pont.

Le-

_***BOUM***_

…

La coque…

* * *

Alors que Franky, sans que plus aucune aide ne sois nécessaire, remontait leur capitaine inconscient, c'était la panique à bord.

- Aah ! Luffy ! Un médecin vite !

- Mais c'est toi !...

Usopp, ayant aidé Chopper à reprendre ces esprits grâce à une calotte bien placé, se pencha sur son ami qui n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience. Franky, dos contre la rambarde, maugréa.

- Raah ! Ce Mugiwara alors ! Il ne peut pas éviter de s'endormir dans une position pareille, bon sang !

- Yohoho, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Depuis que je suis dans cet équipage, c'est bien la troisième fois qu'un tel événement se produit. Bien qu'une autre fois, c'était Usopp-san qui s'était fait prendre.

- Oui, et ce n'était pas comme avec Luffy, moi je ne peux pas m'étirer, marmonna Usopp. Je suis allé directement dans l'eau.

- Et encore une canne à pêche de perdu ! Moi qui comptais sur vous pour avoir des ingrédients frais pour ce soir…

Sanji s'était approché du groupe.

- Franchement, soupira-t-il, pourquoi a-t-il attendu aussi longtemps avant de lâcher prise ? On n'aurait jamais pu remonter ce poisson de toutes les manières.

- Aah…

Tout le monde se pencha vers Luffy, qui commençait à émerger.

- Oy, toujours vivant, Luffy ? Interrogea Sanji.

- Mouais, on dirait, grimaça Luffy.

Il y eu un blanc de quelque seconde alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Soudain il les rouvrir et se redressa si vite qu'il frappa violemment la tête Usopp, toujours penché sur lui. Ce dernier eu le troisième choc crânien en moins de cinq minutes quand sa tête atterri de nouveau sur le plancher. Il ne se releva pas. Chopper s'écria :

- Usopp !

- C'est vrai, où est le poisson que j'ai pêché ? Vous avez réussi à l'avoir ?

- Tu rêves, Mugiwara, répondit Franky. Que tu ne sois pas tombé à l'eau est déjà pas mal en soi ! On n'aurait jamais pu récupérer ce monstre.

- Ah. Et il a aussi emporté la canne qu'Usopp-san t'avait fabriqué.

- Quoi ! C'est pas vrai, sale poiscaille !

Il se redressa et se mit debout sur la rambarde, alors que Chopper, toujours au soin d'Usopp, le prévenait.

- Luffy, fait attention s'il te plait.

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il fixait l'océan et cherchait désespérément un signe du fantastique poisson qu'il avait ferré. Mais aucun signe à part l'écume blanche de la mer. Dépité, il décida de recommencer à pêcher. Il prit la canne à pêche d'Usopp lança son hameçon loin derrière lui avant de ramener brusquement la canne à pêche devant, pour lancer l'appât le plus loin possible.

Zoro était un bretteur hors pair, et même en dormant il était sensible au danger. Capable en une fraction de seconde de découper tout ennemi capable d'oser le déranger pendant sa sieste, il était redoutable. Pourtant, alors qu'il dormait sur le pont en ronflant, il ne ressentit pas le danger imminent de sa position. Il se réveilla en sursaut alors que le mal était déjà fait. Luffy, dans son mouvement de moulinet avait réussi à crocheter la chemise de son épéiste. Ce dernier se sentit partir dans les airs sans pouvoir rien faire. Criant de surprise, il se vit passer au dessus d'un Usopp évanoui, de Chopper en train de le soigner, de Franky et Brook éberlué en le voyant passer, d'un Sanji tout aussi surpris mais amusé et d'un Luffy qui tenait une canne à pêche. Comprenant instantanément qu'il devait son envolée sauvage à son abruti de Capitaine, il hurla, furieux :

- LUFFYYYYYYYY !!!

Dans un mouvement très gracieux, Zoro s'envola de sa place pour finir loin dans l'océan. Luffy avait depuis toujours la force d'un géant, soulignée de nouveau par la distance que Zoro parcouru avant de se crasher en pleine mer. Une énorme gerbe d'eau jaillie alors que le bretteur prenait contact avec l'eau. Alors que les gouttelettes retombaient dans l'eau, en des milliers de perles de lumières, on entendit le cri d'une mouette qui avait élu domicile sur le Sunny. Personne ne réagissait. Quand soudain, Luffy ponctua son geste par un :

- Oups…

* * *

Il avait attendu que sa chemise sèche, ne voulant voir personne et surtout pas "lui", se rappelant des moments vraiment humiliants. Étant groggy à cause du choc avec l'eau, il avait du être secouru par Franky et Brook grâce au mini Merry. Encore sonné, il avait laissé faire, sentant que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il hurlerait sur son capitaine. Plus il se rapprochait du Sunny, plus il sentait la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi toutes les conneries de Luffy se retournaient contre lui ? Combien de fois avait-il déjà été projeté en l'air ou dans les mers à cause de lui ? Il se posait ses questions, sans vouloir les réponses, en remontant à l'échelle en corde pour revenir sur le bateau avec Brook pendant que Franky rangeait le mini navire. Il fut accueilli par Sanji et un sourire moqueur alors qu'il lui tendait ses katanas. Furieux, il détourna la tête et l'aperçu, lui tournant le dos, en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par Nami, que tout ce chantier avait énervé. À genoux, le dos droit mais la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Luffy avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin pris en faute. Malgré ça, Zoro fut pris d'une envie aussi subite que puissante de l'assommer. Résistant à son impulsion, il arracha ses katanas des mains du coq et se dirigea vers la poupe avec son air le plus meurtrier. Personne n'aurait osé l'arrêter ou le déranger.

Maintenant, tout le monde avait repris ses activités, à quelques différences. Chopper avait arrêté de faire ses potions et écoutait les mensonges d'Usopp avec l'air ravi de gamin découvrant leur cadeau sous le sapin de noël. Luffy, après avoir subit le sermon de Nami, avait interdiction de toucher une canne à pêche pendant une semaine, et avait trouvé refuge à sa place préféré, sur la tête du grand lion du Sunny. Zoro s'apprêtait à descendre pour retourner dormir, cette fois le plus loin possible de son capitaine, alors que Franky ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et l'aperçu.

- Oy, Zoro. Tu veux pas venir en cuisine ? Sanji à préparé de la boisson pour ses dames, et miraculeusement, pour nous aussi.

Zoro hésita et haussa les épaules, se dirigeant finalement vers la cuisine. Il retrouva Nami, Brook, Robin et l'ero-cook et train de discuter. Tous se turent à son arrivé, et Sanji se para de son plus grand sourire.

- Alors, enfin séché ?

Sans répondre, il s'assit sur la banquette, contrôlant son envie de meurtre. Il croisa cependant le regard de Robin, qui sourit en lui disant :

- Il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Se contentant d'un grognement en place de réponse, Robin continua de sourire. Nami soupira et s'adossa contre son siège. Elle avait, tout comme Robin, posé une serviette sur sa taille, pour protéger son intimité des deux lubriques de l'équipage.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un truc pareil arrive par sa faute. Il est incroyable de gaminerie. On a vraiment du mal à croire qu'il soit aussi fort.

- Ahahah ! C'est vrai qu'avec un capitaine pareil, ce n'est pas facile tout les jours, rigola Franky. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse au moins une connerie par jour. Aujourd'hui c'était ton tour, Zoro. Hier, il a voulu vérifier les dire de Chopper sur les événements qui se produit quand on met autre chose que du cola dans mon frigo. Je te l'ai calmé moi…

- Il essais toujours de dévaliser mon frigo quand j'ai le dos tourné. Et je ne compte pas le nombre d'assiettes qu'il aurait brisé si je ne les avais pas rattrapées. Aujourd'hui n'était pas la pire des bêtises qu'il a pu faire, rajouta Sanji, après une légère réflexion.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Sanji observa celui qui avait parlé, toujours affalé sur la banquette. Zoro le fixait lui aussi sans aménité. Les autres, eux n'osaient bouger, sentant l'explosion proche. Et Sanji se mit à sourire, du sourire réservé au bretteur, rival par principe.

- Qu'une tête d'algue retourne en mer n'est pas si anormal, asséna le cuisinier.

Les quatre autres eurent juste le temps de se reculer pour éviter l'impact. Le frottement d'une lame contre le fourreau se fit entendre et tous ressentir dans leur corps l'onde du choc entre l'épée de Zoro et le pied de Sanji. Et commença l'habituelle dispute.

- Répètes ça pour voir stupide cuistot !

- Je répète et je maintiens que le marimo est une plante aquatique. Alors tu peux dégager ta sale tronche d'algue de ma vue ou je te prépare à ma manière !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça de la part d'un ero-cook au sourcil raté !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Zoro n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il se prit un coup magistrale sur la tête qui l'envoya sur la table. Sanji reçu le même coup.

- Ça suffit ces disputes incessantes enfin !

Nami avait mit fin à cette énième dispute d'une manière brutale. Elle aussi était énervée, autant contre Luffy que contre les deux andouilles par terre.

- On sait tous, et on l'a toujours su, reprit sèchement Nami. Luffy est un abruti notoire et un complet imbécile. On le savait tous en rentrant dans cet équipage, et ça n'a pas changé. Alors arrêter de vous comporter vous aussi comme des gamins ou je vous assomme de nouveau, comprit ?

Zoro se frotta la tête et ne répondit pas. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux éviter de connaitre, pour sa sécurité.

Cet incident aurait pu se terminer là si, sans prévenir et sans raison apparente, le navire s'immobilisa en pleine mer. Tous furent secoués par ce soudain arrêt inattendu. Première à reprendre ses esprits, la navigatrice jura. Elle sortit, prêt à engueuler ces abrutis, ou l'abruti qui avait encore fait des siennes.

- Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

Mais contrairement à l'habitude, il n'y eu aucune excuse bafouillée, ou de rire ou de cris. Chopper et Usopp avaient eux aussi été secoués par l'arrêt du bateau, mais en voyant débarquer Nami, ils avaient surtout eu peur pour leur ami. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils se posaient eux aussi cette question : Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Mais seul le silence leur répondit. Pris d'un malaise soudain, Chopper et Usopp se retournèrent du côté où se tenait encore quelque minutes auparavant Luffy. Mais en étant sur le pont inférieur, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de la proue. Prise d'une inspiration subite, Robin, qui était sorti avec tous les autres, décida de vérifier quelque chose. Elle croisa les bras, paume vers le haut et au niveau de ses épaules.

- Ojos* fleur, murmura-telle.

À peine eu-t-elle parlé qu'elle abandonna l'utilisation de son fruit du démon pour prévenir tout le monde.

- Luffy n'est plus sur la proue !

*Ojos signifie yeux en espagnol. Cette attaque de Robin fait pousser des yeux où elle le veut.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Intéressante, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite va arriver… Bientôt ! XD


	2. Recherches et

Bonjour ! Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de cette fan-fic. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez avec autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Ce chapitre comporte beaucoup d'attente. L'intrigue n'est que peu révélée, et c'est surtout beaucoup de sentiment (sans verser dans le gnangnan, j'ai horreur de ça… XP). Mais on espère, on croit. On ne peut par contre jamais accepter ce qui est suggéré. Car, nous comme eux, adorons ce débile profond et son chapeau. Alors ? D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Où est Luffy ?

À vos claviers, prêt ?

...

Ruez-vous sur les commentaires ! ! ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Recherches et…**

Brook recherchais le capitaine disparu sur le côté tribord, observant, scrutant avec la plus grande attention les abysses sans fin de la mer. Sans succès. Chopper, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps, le cherchait de l'autre côté. Dès qu'ils avaient su que Luffy n'était pas sur la proue, tous avait eu la même idée. Il était tombé à l'eau à cause de la secousse. Dans un ensemble parfait, Sanji et Zoro s'étaient alors élancés pour le secourir, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas allé trop profondément. Ils avaient plongés pendant cinq bonnes minutes, causant ainsi une angoisse de plus en plus forte aux membres de l'équipage. Angoisse qui avait montée d'un cran quand ils étaient revenus, seuls.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu de mon côté !

- Moi non plus, Nami-san. Et pourtant nous sommes allés profondément. Il n'a pas pu, en si peu de temps être allé si loin. Il doit être ailleurs.

Mais c'était plus une manière d'essayer de se rassurer qu'une certitude. Ailleurs, mais où ?

- Mais oui, je vous l'avais dit, il ne pouvait pas être tombé dans l'eau. On l'aurait entendu, Chopper et moi, hein ?

Chopper, continuant de pleurer, répondit un déplorable :

- Bouiii…

Sanji, qui était remonté le réprimanda.

- Chopper reprend toi, voyons ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ?

- Je beux bas b'en embêcheeeer, se lamenta l'intéressé…

- Où est passé cet imbécile encore. Nous faire nous inquiéter comme ça… Il le regretta.

Nami, dans une posture qu'elle voulait coléreuse, se rongeait l'ongle du pouce. Mais ce signe à lui seul suffisait à dévoiler les véritables sentiments de la navigatrice. Sentiments que tous partageaient. Zoro, de nouveau en train d'essorer sa chemise, ne dit rien. Il n'était étonnement pas en colère contre Luffy pour cette deuxième baignade. Il avait lui aussi un mauvais pressentiment. Un horrible pressentiment. Sensation qui se confirma quand Robin soupira. Tout de suite, les six membres présents de l'équipage présent se tournèrent vers elle. Son air dépité ne laissa aucun doute sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Désolée. J'ai fouillé l'ensemble du bateau sans rien oublier. Il n'est… Pas sur ce navire.

Cette annonce fit voler en éclat les derniers espoirs de l'équipage. Chopper s'effondra.

- Luffyyyy…

- Non, il est forcément quelque part, insista Usopp. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas possible que quelqu'un comme Luffy-san disparaisse ainsi ! C'est impensable. Et puis je suis largement suffisant comme mort !

Soudain un bruit d'eau suivit d'un claquement de métal se fit entendre, suivit de la voie de Franky.

- Oy, demoiselle ! J'ai bien vérifié partout. Il n'y a rien qui coince le navire, à aucun endroit. Je ne vois pas pourq…

Il s'interrompit, voyant le teint pâle de Nami et en entendant les lamentations de Chopper derrière elle. Son propre cœur manqua un battement.

- Oy, que ce passe-t-il, Demoiselle ?

- Franky, est-ce que tu aurais vu Luffy alors que tu faisais ton inspection, demanda Nami, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

- Non, je vous aurai prévenu. Tu veux dire que…

Ne pouvant plus articuler un mot, Nami acquiesça.

- Mugiwara…

* * *

- Il ne peut PAS être tombé à l'eau je vous le répète ! Ce n'est pas possible, on l'aurait entendu tomber, crier, et se débattre avant qu'il ne coule, et j'aurais eu le temps d'allé le sauver.

- D'accord Usopp, d'accord, soupira Sanji, alors que le canonnier insistait. Mais on peut être aussi sûr qu'il n'est plus sur ce bateau grâce à Robin-chan.

- Mais alors où est-il ?

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que les recherches avaient lieu. On avait remit à l'eau le sous-marin de Franky et inspecté les grands fonds à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Accompagné de Robin et de Brook, le cyborg avait quadrillé les fonds marins jusqu'à épuisement de l'oxygène. Pendant ce temps s'organisant une fouille méthodique du navire, au cas où Robin aurait oublié un endroit. Cette dernière, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas, ne les avait pas arrêtés. Elle-même espérait que peut-être…

La remonté du submersible coïncida avec l'arrêt des recherches sur le navire. Depuis Sanji et Usopp tournait la même conversation sur tous les thèmes, dans tout les sens. Essayant de repousser ainsi l'échéance où ils devront faire face à la réalité. Robin, sur la balançoire, avait pris Chopper dans ses bras et essayait de réconforter le petit renne, le seul qui laissait parler son chagrin sans le retenir. Chose difficile, car elle-même était profondément bouleversée. Franky et Brook, ne pouvant ni accepter cette situation, ni la rejeter, ne disaient rien et serraient les dents. Qu'auraient-ils bien pu dire ? Comment détourner l'horrible vérité, cette douleur de leur cœur ? Nami, elle, s'était effondré sur les marches du navire, la tête entre les mains, laissant couler des larmes de frustration silencieuse. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir grondé si fort, et obligé à aller sur cette proue. Zoro, adossé à la rambarde du pont supérieur, les bras croisés avait les yeux dans le vague. Il se sentait étonnement détaché de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il n'éprouvait ni tristesse, ni remord. Il refusait simplement cette situation. Leur aventure ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

Tous, ils étaient préparés à leur propre mort. Avec un capitaine pareil, qui avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis, c'était normal. Et puis le danger serait toujours présent s'ils voulaient réaliser leurs rêves. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter cette disparition. Une mort en combat était possible, mais disparaitre aussi soudainement, pour quelqu'un comme Luffy était une chose inconcevable, impossible.

Décidant de se reprendre un peu, Robin respira profondément, mais elle n'arriva pas à évacuer la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle remarqua que Sanji n'était au côté ni d'elle ni de Nami. Il fallait vraiment un événement important pour qu'il les oublie comme ça. Alors, autant pour essayer de se libérer elle que ses amis de la gangue de souffrance dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous enfoncé, elle prit la parole.

- Je sais que le moment n'est pas bien choisi, mais…

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Dans le silence ambiant, seul les sanglots étouffés de Chopper se faisait entendre.

- J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans l'océan. Je pense que l'on devrait se pencher sur ce phénomène. Il n'y avait aucun monstre marin quand nous sommes allés… Sous l'eau.

Elle avait failli dire "chercher des traces de Luffy" mais, par un effort surhumain, elle s'empêcha de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, reprit lentement Brook. Il n'y avait même aucun poisson au alentour.

- Ça, c'est bizarre comme phénomène, commenta Nami. C'est peut-être lié à notre incapacité à bouger le navire ?

- Oy.

Tous relevèrent la tête pour se tourner vers Zoro. Il s'était redressé, et fixait le ciel avec attention.

- Vous ne trouver pas qu'il fait… Sombre, tout à coup ?

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent qu'en effet, il faisait de plus en plus sombre autour d'eux, effaçant l'horizon de leur vu. Même le ciel et l'eau disparaissaient sous leurs yeux.

Nami, paniquée se tourna vers Robin.

- Tu crois que c'est une manifestation dû à Grand Line ?

Mais les yeux écarquillés qui fixait le ciel disparaitre lui répondit plus surement que des paroles. Alors que Robin s'était aventurée plus longtemps qu'elle sur cet océan maudit, elle non plus n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. L'obscurité gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde un peu plus vite qu'avant, engloutissant des ses entrailles l'existence même de la lumière et du son.

- Qu'est-ce que… Murmura Sanji, tournant la tête dans toutes les directions et voyant toujours le même spectacle. Le monde était en train de se réduire, réduisant la vision aux environs immédiats du Sunny dans une sorte de sphère qui les entourait.

- Rapprochons nous ! On risque de ne plus se voir si ça continue comme ça !

Le conseil de Franky fut appliqué immédiatement et ils formèrent un cercle au centre du pont inférieur. Même si ça les empêchait de se perdre, ça ne pouvait réduire la vitesse de l'ombre qui filait droit sur eux, réduisant la lumière en un simple souvenir et en besoin impérieux.

- OUAAAAAH !

Le cri de terreur d'Usopp fut repris par Nami, Chopper et Brook en même temps alors que l'ombre les atteignait de partout. Les autres bloquèrent leur respiration, attendant quelque chose.

Qui ne se produit pas.

Quand Usopp rouvrit les yeux, cramponné comme un forcené au bras de Zoro, il ne vit plus rien. Rien d'autre qu'une nuit éternelle, vide d'astre et de voute céleste, qui semblait avoir décidé d'engloutir le monde.

- Aah ! Je suis aveugle !!!

- Abruti, lâche mon bras.

Se tournant vers la voix, Usopp découvrit alors qu'il n'était pas aveugle. Il pouvait voir Zoro et les autres comme en plein jour, et eux aussi semblait pouvoir le voir. Tremblant de la tête au pied, il essaya de faire un pas mais trébucha et s'étala par terre. C'est ainsi qu'il fit une première découverte.

- On… On n'est plus sur le Sunny…

- Quoi ?

Nami et les autres c'étaient immédiatement retourné vers lui. Comprenant pourquoi il disait ça, elle se pencha à son tour et effleura ce qui semblait être le sol.

- C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle, je ne sens plus l'herbe. C'est froid et dur.

- Mais où somme-nous alors ? Murmura à son tour Robin, s'avançant de quelque pas.

- Robin, supplia Sanji, ne va pas trop loin.

Comme les autres, il avait murmuré. Dans l'épais silence qui régnait autour d'eux, le son de leur voix leur semblait incongru.

- Eh, est-ce que…

Tous de nouveau se tournèrent vers Chopper. Il y avait de la frayeur, mais aussi un semblant d'espoir sur son visage. Mais il n'osait terminer sa phrase, ayant peur d'une douloureuse désillusion.

- Continue, Chopper, encouragea Franky.

- C'est… Possible que Luffy ait disparu comme nous dans cette obscurité ?

Sa question jeta sur l'équipage une chape d'espoir. Mais la logique reprit vite son droit. Usopp lui répondit d'une voix sans ton.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. On était dehors nous aussi quand il a disparu. On aurait remarqué un phénomène pareil.

Un silence encore plus profond accueilli cette remarque. Allumant une cigarette et soufflant de la fumée, Sanji posa le doigt sur un problème important.

- Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

* * *

_Ils ont assez attendu, je pense. Il est temps qu'ils découvrent ce que je leur prépare. Comment vont-ils réagir à ce qui les attend ?_

* * *

Soudain une voix claire et profonde résonna tout autour d'eux, comme pour répondre à la question de Sanji.

_"Humains, vous qui voyagez sans peur sur cette mer maudite, écoutez mes paroles."_

Immédiatement sur leur garde, ils se préparèrent à tout mais pas à ce qui suivi.

_"Pour vous récompenser de votre courage, je vais vous donner la chance de pouvoir répondre à une question que vous vous posez tous. Mais vous devrez chercher la réponse vous-même. Trouverez-vous cette réponse ?"_

Avec un ton moqueur dans sa dernière question, la voie se tue. Tous attendaient la suite, ne sachant pas qui ou quoi avait parlé de cette profonde voix. Chacun était près au combat. Zoro avait ses sabres de sorti, Nami avait assemblé son Climat-Tact, Usopp avait sorti son Kabuto, Sanji était sur le pied de Guerre, Chopper avait une Rumble Ball de prête, Robin était dans une position d'attaque, Franky avait préparé son bras canon et enfin, Brook avait la main sur sa canne, prêt pour dégainer.

Franky, n'y tenant plus, pris la parole.

- Oy, t'es toujours là ? On peut la choisir la question ?

Le silence lui répondit. Soudain, un œil géant s'ouvrit sous leur pied. De couleur mordoré, il les avalât, eux et leurs cris.

_"Non."_

_

* * *

_

Tout d'abord, ce fut une sensation sous son corps, un frottement doux, celui du sable, qui le réveilla. Tellement habituel qu'il faisait partit de son être. Et puis il capta autre chose. Une odeur, salé elle aussi facilement reconnaissable. Et un bruit. Le bruit des vagues s'échouant doucement sur la plage où il était. Les yeux fermé, il pouvait pourtant sentir sur sa peau une légère brise et la présence du soleil haut dans le ciel.

Alors qu'Usopp reprenait doucement ses esprits, il n'essayait pas de raisonner. Il se sentait léger comme ça, il ne voulait pas réfléchir, à rien. Mais alors que ses capacités humaines reprenaient le dessus, il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait jour ? Et il était sur une plage ?!? Mais que diable lui est-il arrivé ?

- Tu te réveilles enfin, Usopp.

Reconnaissable entre mille, la voix de Sanji se voulait moqueuse. Usopp tourna la tête vers sa direction. Les cheveux dans le vent, qui ne soulevait toujours pas cette mèche qui faisait, sans en avoir conscience, l'œuvre des paris les plus fous, il avait à la main un bidon en fer. Derrière le cuistot, Usopp pu apercevoir un peu plus loin le Sunny qui avait jeté l'ancre dans une crique rocheuse.

- Mais… Où sommes nous donc ?

Sanji haussa les épaules et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Grimaçant, il s'exécuta, et pu ainsi voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu connaissance. Chopper et Brook gisaient près de lui eux aussi, jambes et bras écartés, les yeux révulsés (pour Chopper) et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Argh… J'ai mal à la tête…

- Ouais, c'est normal. Vient boire quelque chose au camp.

Tout en parlant, il avait désigné une partie à l'ombre grâce à la forêt qui s'étendait derrière. Il y avait Nami et Zoro autour d'un feu de camp ou reposais une énorme marmite. Ils avaient simplement entouré le feu de pierre et installé des rochers comme siège. Fort de cette constatation, Usopp balbutia :

- Pou-Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas réveillés ? Pourquoi on est aussi loin de vous.

Relevant son sourcil, Sanji ne répondit pas. Loin ? Ils n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres tout au plus du feu. Il prit une inspiration, reversa sa tête et souffla la fumée en l'air, fermant les yeux. Puis il fixa Usopp.

- On a essayé de vous réveillé mais on avait beau vous secouer dans tout les sens, rien à faire. Nami a proposé de vous balancer dans l'eau, mais comme Chopper et Brook sont des possesseurs de fruit, Robin le lui a déconseillé. Dommage, j'étais déjà près à te balancer, toi.

- Q-QUOI ?!?

- Et pour le pourquoi on vous à laisser ici, continua Sanji sans relever la question outrée, c'est simple. La rivière débouche ici.

En effet, Usopp le constata en tournant la tête vers sa gauche. Au delà de Brook coulait une source d'eau claire qui finissait sa course dans la mer.

- On pouvait donc vous rafraichir facilement ici. De plus vous êtes à l'ombre, et ici, vous n'étiez pas dans nos pattes quand on préparait le camp.

- Ça fait longtemps que nous somme comme ça ?

- Non. Nous avons tous reprit connaissance petit à petit, ça fait environ un quart d'heure. T'as fini ton interrogatoire ? S'énerva le coq.

- Non, une dernière question, fit Usopp en levant la main. Où sont Franky et Robin ?

- Ils sont allés inspecter les environs.

Alors que Sanji répondait aux questions d'Usopp, Chopper et Brook avait eux aussi émergés et ils écoutaient en silence le dialogue, qui répondait à la plupart des questions qu'ils se posaient eux-mêmes.

Sanji accompagné des trois autres revint au campement, sans oublier l'eau qu'il était initialement venu chercher. Nami, le regard fixe, réfléchissait. Elle était penché sur le Log pose qui ne réagissait pas du tout. La prochaine île était celle des hommes-poissons. Ce fait était sûr, car énoncé par Lola, une amie pirate. Mais alors, d'où venait cette île ? Et comment avaient-ils pu accoster ici ? Ils avaient déjà vérifié. Le bateau ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Comment diable… Zoro quant à lui était adossé à un rocher, ses sabres reposant sur ses épaules, posture typique de veille pour l'épéiste. Qui se changeait généralement en sieste. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à dormir. Ni à participer à une quelconque discussion. Et nul n'aurait pu deviner à quoi il pouvait penser.

Remarquant que Sanji revenait accompagné par le reste de l'équipage, Nami se redressa et demanda des nouvelles à ses pauvres compagnons.

- Ça va, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop dormis, c'est tout, répondit Chopper. Et vous alors? Pas de mal ?

- Non, ça va Chopper, lui sourit Nami.

Un pincement au cœur, Sanji remarqua que le sourire de sa dulcinée avait perdu de son éclat. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Zoro rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Signal connu comme quoi quelqu'un ou quelque chose arrivait, Nami et Sanji se tournèrent vers la forêt ou ils percevaient à leur tour du bruit. Ils étaient sur leurs gardes sans être pour autant réellement inquiets. Ils pensaient tous savoir ce qui arrivait.

En effet, quelque seconde après ils virent se détacher dans les ombres de la forêt deux silhouettes facilement identifiables. Robin et Franky était de retour de leur inspection. Sanji se précipita au devant de Robin.

- Ah ! Robin-chwan ! Tu n'as pas trop eu peur sans protection dans ce lieu inconnu ?

- Comment ça ? J'étais là moi aussi, s'insurgea Franky alors que Robin souriait de l'empressement du cuistot.

- Mais quelle protection peux-tu lui apporter alors que je ne suis pas à ses côtés ? Si jamais quelque chose lui était arrivé, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde, Franky.

Ebouriffant ses cheveux avec classe, Sanji semblait tellement sur de lui que Franky soupira.

- Toi alors, t'es irrécupérable.

- Franky, déclara Sanji, l'air aussi sérieux que possible, tu sais que l'amour que je porte à Robin est un sentiment éternel, et qu'il ne peut pas être détruit par aucune force.

- Mais oui j'ai compris… Oy, demoiselle ! Il n'y a rien dans les environs.

Franky avait continué à avancer alors que Sanji était au petit soin avec l'archéologue. Cette dernière s'approcha elle aussi de ses amis et s'installa sur un des rochers, entre Nami et Brook. Elle prit la parole à son tour.

- Oui, il n'y a pas grand-chose. C'est un peu tôt pour dire que l'on est sur une île déserte, mais on peut être sur d'être en sécurité ici. Il n'y a que des oiseaux et des espèces de singes. Il y a aussi des petits rongeurs mais aucune trace de grand prédateur.

Nami hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris.

Le silence s'installa alors sur le camp. Le soir tombait rapidement maintenant, et c'était l'heure du dîner. Mais personne n'avait vraiment faim, et surtout pas envie d'affronter cette heure de la journée qui leur rappelait que trop leur ami disparu. Sanji commença quand même à distribuer la nourriture. Le fumet qui se dégageait de la marmite aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Et tout le monde sur ce bateau connaissait les talents sans égaux de leur cuisinier. Pourtant le repas se passa dans un lourd silence, presque palpable. Chacun dans leur tête, ils revivaient des scènes semblables où Luffy s'étirait pour piquer le plat de quelqu'un.

Où Luffy se faisait piéger par Usopp qui avait agrémenté son plat avec une sauce explosive.

Où c'était Luffy qui piégeait Sanji lui faisant remplir son propre plat plusieurs fois de suite.

Où Nami lui balançait sa droite destructrice dans la tête en lui interdisant de s'étirer. Ordre qu'il respectait pendant cinq secondes, juste le temps d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de recommencer.

Où Luffy faisait le pitre avec des baguettes dans le nez.

Où Luffy avalait plus de nourriture qu'il n'était possible d'imaginer.

Où le rire de Luffy éclatait à chaque instant.

Où Luffy…

…

* * *

- Merci pour ce repas.

La formule consacré prononcé, Zoro se détourna pour allez dans sa couchette et se coucha. Sans s'endormir. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Sanji, avec un air désabusé mit les restes dans un plus petit plat et alla le porter dans le frigo du Sunny. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il était coq sur ce bateau, qu'il y a avait des restes à un repas qu'il préparait. Comme c'était son tour de garde, il prit une couverture et s'installa entre le camp et la forêt. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et souffla la fumée dans les airs, en silence. Il observa les étoiles qui éclairaient cette soirée froide. Cette nuit fut très longue pour tout les Mugiwaras. Personne ne s'endormir tout de suite. Chopper, qui s'était absenté avant le dîner leur avait fait avaler avant d'aller se coucher une mystérieuse poudre à tous, sauf à Sanji.

- Pour ne pas rêver, avait-il répondu aux questions muettes.

Et quand le sommeil acceptait enfin de les prendre dans ses bras, ils s'enfonçaient dans une nuit sans rêves, oubliant tout leurs soucis et leurs peines pendant quelques heures.

* * *

Le matin venu, ils avaient décidé de parcourir la plage à la recherche d'indice d'une civilisation. Robin avait décrite cette île comme une île estivale en période de printemps, alors ils ne c'étaient pas couvert, emmenant seulement des sacs pour le déjeuner et d'autre pour ramener ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver d'intéressant. Franky ouvrait la marche, et Zoro surveillait derrière.

- Pas question ! C'est Franky devant. Toi tu nous suis et tu la fermes, avait décrétée Nami, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

- Tss… Démon.

Après une "explication" musclée, Zoro accepta de mauvaise grâce le rôle qui lui incombait. Il jugeait qu'il ne pouvait pas se perdre, alors qu'ils longeaient le bord de la plage. Son regard résolument tourné vers la mer, il ne faisait pas attention aux regards que les autres lui lançaient régulièrement, pour s'assurer qu'il suivait bien. Devenu une habitude quand ils se déplaçaient en groupe, cette précaution ne réussie pourtant pas à empêcher Zoro de se retrouver sur un îlot à l'écart. Et il ne put jamais leur expliquer comment il avait réussi à se retrouver là. Sanji, après un haussement d'épaule explicite et une moue désespérée, avait repris ses occupations. Il cherchait, en bon cuisinier, des crustacés et autres aliments de la mer qui pouvaient être comestible. Chopper, accompagné de Brook et d'Usopp cueillait des plantes médicinales et d'autre inconnues. Ils se faisaient peur à chaque fois qu'un oiseau s'envolait, faisant sourire Robin et Nami, pas loin à côté d'eux. Elles observaient la faune et la flore des environs tout en avançant remarquant l'absence de gros animaux comme des sangliers ou des tigres, animaux généralement présents et servant de prédateurs au multiples singes, oiseaux et rongeurs qui pullulait sur cette île. Elles comprirent pourquoi quand derrière elles rugit Zoro.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !?

Aux prises avec un singe un peu plus grand que les autres, il se débattait comme un diable alors que le singe criait et s'accrochait aux épaules du bretteur. Remarquant les dents particulièrement pointues du primate, elles comprirent qui jouait le rôle de prédateur dans cette faune. Robin se décida à agir, non pour aider Zoro, mais pour sauver le singe qui ne savait apparemment pas à qui il s'attaquait. Elle fit fleurir un bras sur l'épaule gauche de Zoro et chopa le singe au cou. D'un large mouvement elle l'envoya dans la forêt ou il disparut sans demander son reste, déclenchant une cacophonie de cris apeuré.

- Alors, Marimo, toujours vivant ? Je ne pensais pas que t'étais comestible, sinon je t'aurais fait frire depuis longtemps. Les algues accompagnent bien les plateaux de fruit de mer.

Avec un sourire assassin et un coup d'œil dédaigneux, il acheva sa tirade en soupirant.

- Mais avec un truc pareil dans la sauce, ça aurait gâché tout les plats que j'aurais préparés. Personne n'en aurait jamais mangé, même pas…

Trop tard. Le nom n'avait pas été prononcé mais il flottait entre eux, comme une malédiction. Bizarrement, Zoro ne releva pas l'insulte, ce qui mit Sanji encore plus mal à l'aise. Il s'ébroua et se remit à observer les abords de la mer, mais il était trop déconcentré pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement à ce qu'il voyait. Le silence régnait de nouveau sur le groupe. Mais c'est ce silence qui leur permit d'entendre un bruit. Un son qui les fit s'arrêter, aux aguets, espérant sans trop y croire. Mais le bruit persistait, leur causant un émoi sans nom. Sans se concerter, ils avancèrent vers l'origine de ce bruit. Plus ils avançaient, plus les éclats était fort et plus ils accéléraient, pour finir par courir. Le plus rapide et le plus léger, Brook arriva en premier sur le haut d'une dune de sable. Il stoppa net, ainsi que tous les autres.

Luffy était là, accroupi, en face de la mer. Il avait son chapeau de paille dans le dos et les mêmes vêtements que sur le bateau. En train de s'amuser avec un pauvre crabe, hilare. Les bruits si caractéristique qu'ils avaient tous entendu et tous reconnu, le rire de leur Capitaine.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? C'est peut-être comestible ?

**_*CLAC*_**

- OUAILLE ! Saleté de crabe, tu vas voler ! !

D'un large mouvement de l'épaule il balança le crabe loin dans la mer avant de se calmer et de se dire, déçu.

- Flûte, on ne pourra plus le manger maintenant…

Chopper, ne pouvant plus se retenir, fondit de nouveau en larme et se mit à courir vers son ami, accompagné par Usopp, et puis par le reste de la bande.

Luffy, entendant un drôle de bruit se retourna et observa avec de grand yeux ce qui lui arrivait dessus.

Zoro et Sanji furent les premiers à remarquer un comportement bizarre de la part de Luffy. Il s'était levé et s'était mit en position de défense. Une garde pas agressive, et qui aurait pu le faire passer pour un simple type debout, mais elle était facilement identifiable par ses compagnons. De face, il les regardait sans sourire, avec un air plus interrogateur qu'autre chose sur son visage. Enfin, les autres comprirent aussi qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de leur ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle.

- Luffy ? Demanda Nami. Luffy, tu… Tu vas bien ?

Dans un mélange de bonheur et d'incompréhension, Nami avais posé cette question. Il ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux s'agrandir. Sentant que quelque chose de mauvais se préparais, Zoro retint son souffle. Luffy prit enfin la parole.

- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

Cette question eu l'effet d'une douche glacé pour les Mugiwaras. Sans se rendre compte du froid qu'il jetait, Luffy rajouta :

- On se connait ?

* * *

Je vous entends d'ici. _Quoi ? Une simple perte de mémoire ? C'est d'un classique. Je suis déçu_.

Mais non ! Même si la perte de mémoire est un classique que j'apprécie énormément dans les mangas, je ne vais pas faire un truc aussi simple ! Ce serait mal me connaitre… ^^

À très bientôt pour la suite ! J'espère vous surprendre agréablement!


	3. Qui c'est ceux là ?

Bonjour ! Je vous présente le troisième chapitre de cette fan-fic. On découvre un peu plus l'intrigue de cette histoire.

Et en plus, on retrouve notre Luffy mondial ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux, ça ?!

Mais plus que tout, une scène comique propre à One Piece, que j'ai eu un grand plaisir à écrire (et oui, j'adore rire de leurs conneries… Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas ! XD). Mais aussi beaucoup de mal (je rigolais trop en imaginant la scène pour pouvoir écrire !!!).

Petit à petit, tout doucement, j'espère vous aider à plonger vous aussi dans cet immense œil mordoré, et toutes les promesses d'aventures associées ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Qui c'est, ceux là ?**

Figé par la surprise, personne ne bougeait. Était-il… Amnésique ? Pourtant il se souvenait de son nom…

Luffy, surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse se frotta la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ces gens l'observaient-il ainsi ? Il entendit alors du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna sans pour autant faire sortir le groupe de son champ de vision.

- Oy Luffy ! On t'entend plus, tu t'es noyé ?

- Renji ! Je vais bien, je suis là, répondit immédiatement Luffy.

Nos amis sursautèrent. Il avait répondu sans hésiter, et en souriant. Connaissait-il ce... Renji ?

Un homme apparut au sommet d'une autre dune, derrière Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il se tut, remarquant que Luffy n'était pas seul. Avec emphase, il descendit la butte et s'approcha sans hésiter du groupe. Ils furent éberlués par ce qui leur arrivait dessus, et personne ne fut assez vif pour empêcher ce Renji de se saisir des mains de Nami et de Robin. Sanji fut estomaqué de voir cet inconnu baiser délicatement les deux mains. Il réagit sans tarder en envoyant son pied dans le visage de l'ennemi… Qui évita le coup d'un simple mouvement d'épaule. Prenant immédiatement ses distances, il se mit à parler. Ou plutôt à roucouler. Et tous eurent alors l'impression de le connaitre depuis longtemps.

- Ah ! Déesses de Lumière ! Vous avez à vous deux éclairées mon cœur de votre présence, comblant un manque dont j'ignorais l'existence. Puis-je oser vous demander vos nom pour les graver dans la voute céleste ?

De nouveau accroupi, avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Luffy demanda naïvement.

- Oh ? Et comment tu vas faire ça ?

- Luffy, tais-toi, répondit simplement Renji. L'amour n'a aucune limite et surpasse tout les obstacles.

Pendant cet échange qui laissa nos Mugiwaras dans le plus complet désarroi, ils eurent le temps d'observer ce "Renji". Grand, blond, avec un costume noir tiré à quatre épingle il ne pouvait que leur rappeler Sanji. La seule différence notable portait sur le visage. Il possédait lui aussi une mèche, mais elle cachait son œil droit. Et même sa "personnalité" lui ressemblait, et c'était franchement… Perturbant.

- Cher anges, veuillez excuser le manque de classe de mon capitaine, il n'est pas très… Porté là-dessus.

Ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite quand Renji leur adressa leur parole, trop troublé pour le remarquer. Cependant ses paroles finirent par arrivés à leur cerveau et frappèrent comme une masse. SON Capitaine ?!?

- Ton capitaine? Répéta Franky. Lui ?

- C'est vrai ? Rajouta Brook.

Avec un soupir, Renji hocha la tête, confirmant. Il le désigna d'un vague geste de la main.

- Et oui, voyez vous ce pitre est bien le capitaine de notre équipage de pirates. Oh, ne vous affolez pas, reprit-il soudain, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

- Oh, c'est inutile de dire ça, l'interrompit le capitaine. Ils connaissent mon nom. Ils savent déjà qui on est.

La remarque de Luffy semblât surprendre Renji. Il les observa plus attentivement (c'est-à-dire qu'il porta son attention aussi sur les hommes) et en tira des conclusions. Il modifia légèrement sa position, et pour un novice, ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais comme pour Luffy tout à l'heure, ils reconnurent une position de combat défensive.

- Je vois. Et bien s'ils savent ça, moi je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Tu les déjà rencontré, Luffy ?

- Non, répondit l'intéressé. Ils m'ont abordé tout à l'heure. Mais t'en fait pas ils sont gentils.

Regard en coin de la part de Renji, consternation chez les Mugiwaras. Il les avait donc réellement oubliés ?

- Et, sans vouloir te vexer, comment tu sais ça, Luffy, si tu ne les connais pas ?

Grand sourire éclairant son visage.

- Ils ne sont pas méchant, ça se voit ! Et en plus, ils m'ont demandé si j'allais bien sans me connaitre, alors... T'inquiètes pas.

Renji hocha la tête, prenant ainsi en compte l'avis de Luffy. Profitant d'une pause, Nami s'avança.

- Excusez-moi ?

Renji tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle et un sourire charmeur apparu.

- Que puis-je faire pour te satisfaire, princesse ?

Nami ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Un dragueur invétéré c'était déjà beaucoup, mais deux, c'était trop.

- Nous ne somme pas des chasseurs de primes, ni des personnes de la marine. En fait, nous somme nous aussi des pirates, et on à des problèmes avec… Notre vaisseau.

- Oh, vous avez besoin d'aide ? On a un charpentier talentueux sur notre navire.

- Ah ? Non, merci. Ce n'est pas grave, en fait…

Nami était à court d'idée. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de parler avec Sanji, alors que ce dernier se tenait près d'elle, protecteur. Sentant son trouble, Robin vient à son aide.

- Ce que notre navigatrice voulait dire, c'est que nous venons d'accoster sur cette île. Nous voudrions savoir si vous avez des infos sur cette île. Existe-t-il une civilisation ?

- Ah ! ! Se lamenta Renji. Désolé, je ne suis qu'un pauvre manant, un moins que rien, une larve à tes pied, un-

- Te fatigues pas, Baka-cook. Elles l'avaient déjà compris ça, c'est marqué sur ta figure.

Alors qu'une expression de mépris suprême se peignait sur son visage, Renji se retourna. Sur la même dune d'où il venait se dressait une autre personne. Sommet vert, trois boucles d'oreille dorées à l'oreille droite, bandana noir-vert noué sur le bras droit et trois sabres qui pendaient du côté gauche. Un autre clone. De Zoro.

- Ah, Zoko ! Salua Luffy en levant la main droite, provoquant une nouvelle surprise pour les Mugiwaras.

- Luffy, dit ce nouveau sosie, glissant prestement sur le sable, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Arrivé au bas de la pente, il jeta un coup d'œil au groupe d'inconnus.

- Et qui c'est ça encore ?

Mais ni Luffy ni le groupe n'eurent l'occasion de lui répondre. Se tournant vers Zoko, Renji s'exclama.

- Oh, Zoko. Tu es venu jusqu'ici sans te perdre ? Tu fais de sacrés progrès pour une tête d'algue vide !

Zoko se crispa et posa sa main sur un de ses sabres. Zoro aussi, jusqu'à qu'il remarque que ces insultes, pourtant familières, ne s'adressaient pas à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes sourcil en vrille ?

- T'as pas compris, tu veux que je répète ?

Se précipitant l'un sur l'autre, ils continuèrent à se chamailler à coup de pied et de sabres sous les yeux de nos amis et sous le rire du Luffy. Ce dernier se détourna du combat pour se tourner vers le groupe abasourdi.

- Vous inquiétez pas, c'est le signe qu'ils sont en forme.

Il se releva et dépoussiéra son pantalon. Relevant son chapeau sur sa tête, il continua.

- Ce que Renji a essayé de dire, c'est que nous ne savons rien nous non plus sur cette île. Nous somme arrivé hier, et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de l'explorer.

Cette phrase fut interrompue par le bruit d'un estomac en manque de nourriture. Posant sa main sur son ventre, Luffy fit une moue fatiguée.

- Raah, ce que je peux avoir faim… Renji ! À manger ! C'est bientôt prêt j'espère.

- Ouais, ouais ! Toi, quand tu as faim, rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Tournant ostensiblement le dos à Zoko, ce dernier faisant soigneusement de même, Renji alluma une cigarette et désigna de la tête la dune de sable.

- C'est pourquoi j'étais venu te chercher. Le déjeuner était presque prêt.

- Super ! On y va.

Luffy fit plusieurs pas vers son campement, mais s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement qu'il était partit. Avec son éternel sourire si particulier, il se tourna vers l'équipage toujours immobile.

- Ça vous dirait de manger avec nous ?

Renji se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents tandis que Zoko sursautait et fronçait des sourcils, méfiant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que le blondinet se précipitait au pied de Nami et de Robin.

- Mais quelle merveilleuse idée ! Lumières de ma vie, acceptez une des rares bonnes idées que notre capitaine a pu avoir dans la journée !

Les filles ne savaient pas quoi faire. Sanji sentait de nouveau la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comment ce Casanova d'opérette pouvait oser être si familière avec ses chéries ?!

- Oy, t'es sur de ce que tu fais, Luffy ? Tu les connais au moins ?

Zoko, dans une attitude défiante, avait marmonné ces mots, tout en sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de faire le faire changer d'avis. Et en effet, Luffy lui répondit simplement, en haussant les épaules.

- Ils ne sont pas méchant.

Sur ce, certain qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper, et que son avis ne pourrait être mit en doute, il se mit à courir. Après un soupir lassé, Zoko le suivit. Renji, lui attendais l'accord des filles, se fichant totalement des autres. Nami consulta du regard ses amis. Ils étaient unanimes, pas question de laisser filer Luffy avant d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

- On accepte.

* * *

Brook avançait en observant la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux. Il était nouveau dans cet équipage, et pourtant… Il avait ressentit la même douleur, dans sa même intensité quand son nouveau Capitaine avait disparu. Cet attachement, si profond, l'avait surpris lui-même. Il pensait qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps pour se sentir des leurs. Mais il se trompait, sa place était bien là, et même s'il ne les connaissait pas encore par cœur, comme ils devaient se connaitre eux-mêmes, il n'avait aucun doute que, bientôt…

En attendant, il était partagé entre l'amusement, l'effarement et la consternation. Ce Renji était en train de roucouler auprès de Nami-san, alors que Sanji-san faisait de même avec Robin-san. Les deux jeunes femmes, bien qu'habituées à ce genre de faveurs, ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Ce n'était plus réellement du charme, mais un concours de belles paroles. Les deux blonds s'étaient remarqués et rivalisaient en technique de drague. Ils se surveillaient du coin de l'œil, et ne laissaient rien passer.

Cette bataille se faisait sous les yeux désespérés des deux épéistes, qui fermaient la marche. Eux aussi se surveillaient, à la fois curieux et méfiants. Sans être ouvertement hostile l'un à l'autre, chacun sentaient que l'autre était redoutable. Il se passait entre eux une autre sorte de bataille, d'esprit d'épéiste, que Brook était tout à fait capable de comprendre.

Luffy-san, lui ne remarquait rien de tout ça. Il s'était tout naturellement rapproché du groupe de Brook pour faire le chemin et s'amusait avec Chopper-kun et Usopp-san. Ces deux là, bien qu'émus et désorientés ne laissaient pas transparaître des émotions auxquelles Luffy-san n'aurait rien comprit. Pourquoi des inconnus étaient tellement heureux de le voir ? Car c'était maintenant chose sûr. Il n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs de son équipage. Mais c'était un sentiment bizarre, car il connaissait des gens inconnus et ne se rappelait plus des personnes connus… Oulà, ça commençait à devenir un peu compliqué pour son crâne sans cervelle… Littéralement parlant, en plus ! Yohohoho !

Sentant son afro chauffer, il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir à tout ça. Il y avait une question qui le turlupinait et il se décida à la poser.

- Luffy-san ?

L'interpellé se retourna, et avec lui Chopper et Usopp.

- Oui ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui me surprend. Tu ne sembles pas surpris par nos apparences.

- Non.

Si Brook en avait eu, il aurait haussé les sourcils, surprit. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de faire Usopp et Chopper, intrigué autant par la question que par la réponse.

- Serais-ce beaucoup que te demander pourquoi un squelette qui bouge tout seul et un animal marchant et parlant comme des humains ne te surprend pas plus que ça ?

Un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de Luffy. Sans en avoir l'air, tout le reste du groupe écoutait cette conversation, espérant ainsi apprendre quelque chose.

- C'est pas si bizarre ! Moi, je suis un homme-élastique, montra-t-il aussitôt en écartant sa bouche. Au contraire ! J'adore l'idée d'un squelette qui puisse bouger tout seul ou d'un animal si spécial !!

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles étincelantes, il termina par :

- Si vous ne faisiez pas déjà parti d'un équipage de pirate, j'aurais bien aimé que vous rejoigniez le mien.

Brook en resta bouche bée, et Chopper et Usopp eurent envie de lui crier "Mais on FAIT parti de ton équipage !!". Mais ils se retinrent bravement.

Comme s'il avait déjà oublié cette discussion, Luffy releva la tête, huma l'air. Il eu soudain l'eau à la bouche et se précipita derrière une partie de la forêt en criant joyeusement.

- Ça sent bon ! J'ai faim !!!

- Oulà, mon déjeuner est en danger, soupira Renji. Puis il se tourna vers Nami, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

- Veuillez me pardonner, je dois vous quitter si je veux que vous ayez quelque chose à manger ce midi.

Il s'inclina avec classe devant elle et Robin avant de poursuivre son capitaine.

- Bon débarras, déclara Sanji, pas mécontent qu'il s'éloigne. Nami-san ? Ce malotru ne t'a pas trop importuné ?

- Non, merci Sanji-kun, lui répondit gentiment Nami.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à suivre le mouvement, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Zoko se tenait devant eux, l'œil mauvais, la main sur son katana, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Wado Ichimonchi* de Zoro. Il les observa un par un en s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur Brook, Sanji et Zoro. Puis il déclara d'une voix basse et sans ton, une voix qui provoqua des frissons d'effroi à la plupart de nos Mugiwaras :

- Je ne vous connais pas, et je ne vous fais pas confiance. Mais je ne peux pas m'opposer à la décision de Luffy de vous inviter. Il doit avoir ses raisons pour avoir fait ça. Sachez cependant qu'au moindre geste suspect de votre part, qu'à la moindre envie de toucher le moindre des cheveux de notre Capitaine ou de l'un d'entre nous, vous ne verrez pas le soleil se coucher.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, comme pour être sûr que le message était bien passé, puis disparut derrière l'angle que formait la barrière d'arbre.

- Et bien, au moins c'est clair comme avertissement, commenta Franky, se grattant la tête.

- Tu parles, c'est bien plus une menace qu'un avertissement, ça ! Glapit Usopp, dont les genoux tremblaient encore.

- Mais il y a beaucoup de choses bien moins clair ici, continua Franky. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Mugiwara ? Et puis c'est quoi ces ressemblances bizarres ! Ils ressemblaient bien trop à Sanji et Zoro pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence!

- Franky, c'est affreux de me comparer à cet homme ! S'indigna Sanji.

- Je suis sûr que ce déjeuner nous aidera à comprendre bien des choses, déclara Nami, relevant la tête. Robin ajouta, comme pour elle-même :

- Oui, mais je suis sûr qu'il y aura aussi d'autres surprises.

Elle avait murmuré, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à la suite des événements qui avaient eu lieu ses derniers jours. Mais elle se sentit obligée de donner une explication quand elle vit les yeux interrogateurs de ses camarades.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils ne soient que trois. Ils ont aussi parlé d'un _charpentier_ talentueux.

Tout en parlant, elle regardait Franky qui sursauta.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que moi aussi…

- Pas seulement. C'est possible que nous ayons tous été copiés.

Un silence abasourdit accueilli cette annonce. Un deuxième équipage semblable ? Mais qui ? Comment un truc pareil ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir faire ça ?

Décidant de couper court aux interrogations, Zoro s'avança et conclût.

- Tous ces bavardages sont inutiles. On aura toutes ces réponses bientôt, alors allons-y.

Avec un hochement de tête, ils parcoururent le reste du chemin.

* * *

La première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut le bateau. Identique au Sunny ou presque. La structure était similaire, mais les couleurs différentes en de nombreux points. Franky en était ébahi. Comment quelqu'un d'autre que lui et les ouvriers de Water Seven avait-il pu construire un tel bâtiment ? Et puis, se souvenant des paroles de Robin, il regarda le petit groupe qui était assis autour d'un feu de camps, sur lequel mijotaient quelques plats. Il distingua alors une silhouette massive en train de discuter avec une grande perche à la chevelure énorme. Il s'aperçut lui-même, ou presque. Ses cheveux et ses tatouages n'étaient plus bleu, mais rouge. Aucune autre différence notable, ni chez lui, ni chez le sosie de Brook.

Ce dernier se regardait, la bouche grande ouverte. Les mêmes habits, la même canne, la même démarche, la même coiffure… En observant plus attentivement il comprit que la différence entre eux était la couleur de ses habits, d'un violet foncé, alors que le stick était noir ébène.

Il se vit alors soulever son chapeau, prendre une pose amusante. Il entendit un lointain "Yohohoho" suivit d'une tape de Franky. Il termina la phase à la place de son sosie en murmurant un "Squelet Joke !" amusé.

Leurs regards furent alors attirés vers une silhouette qui semblait faire de grand signe vers leur direction. Luffy les appelait. Il était à côté de Chopper et d'Usopp. Ces derniers découvraient eux-aussi leurs propres clones. Les différences étaient plus visible chez Chopper que chez Usopp. Ce dernier n'avait pas de grand différence à par un léger changement de couleur dans ses habits. Plus clair, ou plus foncé. Il portait aussi son sac du côté inverse que l'original. C'était tout. Chopper, lui avait une inversion de couleur. Son nez était rose et son chapeau bleu ciel. Comme pour obéir à la logique d'inversion qui qualifiait ces doubles, la bague en ferraille qu'il portait à sa ramure gauche était ici de l'autre côté. Ces deux compères ne les quittaient pas des yeux, les observant de loin.

Quand Luffy, certain qu'ils l'avaient vu, se rassit, il sembla être assaillit de question. Il éclata de rire et commença à faire de grand geste pour leur expliquer.

Les Mugiwaras (avaient-ils encore le droit se s'appeler comme ça ?), tout en s'avançant, observaient cet équipage, si similaire au leur. Comment était-ce possible ? Dans quoi diable avaient-ils mit les pieds ?!?

- Renji-kun, tu crois qu'il y aura assez à manger ? Ça fait tout de même bien plus de monde à nourrir…

- Ne t'inquiète de rien, Nani-swan ! Toi et Rosin-chwan aurez toujours une quantité suffisante tant que je serais chargé de la cuisine !

Ils étaient un peu à l'écart du groupe, où une joyeuse cacophonie régnait. Le nombre de personne avait beaucoup augmenté, et le coq des hôtes, Renji avait décidé de faire un autre plat. Ils auraient tous pus mangé sans se retenir avec ce qu'il y avait déjà de prêt, mais c'était sans compter le goinfre au chapeau de paille… Bizarrement, les invités avaient facilement compris cette nécessité, sans sembler autrement surpris par la quantité monstrueuse que pouvait avaler Luffy.

Alors que la dénommée Nani se faisait ces réflexions, Renji continua de parler avec un air amoureux.

- Je dois bien sûr penser aussi à Nami-san et Robin-chan. Elles aussi ont droit à la meilleure nourriture que l'on puisse trouver sur Grand Line.

Avec un sourire désarmant pour le grand blond, Nani pencha légèrement la tête, et lui dit :

- Merci Renji-kun, de faire ça pour nous.

Le cuisinier faillit défaillir de bonheur. Un léger rire le transporta dans un autre monde.

- Nous avons trouvé de quoi manger sur cette île, et en plus, nos invités on eux aussi quelques réserves. Il n'y aura aucun problème, et même Luffy pourra manger à sa faim.

- Ça, c'est impossible Rosin, soupira Nani, tu le sais bien. Et comment sais-tu qu'ils ont des aliments ?

- Ah, ça ? C'est un certain Sanji qui, après m'avoir dit quelques flatteuses paroles, m'a proposé de nous aider à finir de préparer le déjeuner. Renji, je l'appelle ?

- QUOI ?! Il a osé s'approcher de toi, Rosin-chan ?! Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas embêtée ? Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de son cas vite fait bien fait !

- Non, Renji, se sera inutile. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il soit si facile à battre. J'ai un drôle de sentiment et regardant ce groupe, pas toi, Nani ?

- Si, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment le définir, mais ils me mettent mal à l'aise. Ils nous regardent bizarrement, et ils ne quittent quasiment pas des yeux Luffy. Ça a beau être lui qui les a invités, je ne me sens pas tranquille.

Avec un mystérieux sourire, Rosin rassura sa compagne.

- On peut faire confiance au Capitaine pour juger les gens. J'en sais quelque chose. Ils ont beau être bizarres, je trouve qu'ils nous ressemblent un peu. On en apprendra sûrement plus quand on mangera. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça aussi que je suis là. C'est bientôt prêt Renji ? Luffy s'impatiente.

- Rappelle lui que c'est de sa faute si je me retrouve à cuisiner pour dix-sept personnes au lieu de neuf, maugréa le cuisinier. Et s'il ne comprend pas, laisse, je le taperais moi-même.

- Et tu ne veux vraiment pas accepter l'aide de cet autre cuisinier ? Rappela Nani. Il ne peut pas être si mauvais et tu n'auras pas à subir les jérémiades de l'abruti.

- Bah, pourquoi pas, finit-il par dire, en haussant les épaules. Il ne peut pas gâcher la soupe, c'est déjà ça. L'aide d'un marmiton sera toujours bénéfique.

Nani et Rosin revinrent au campement ou l'ambiance commençait à devenir impossible à gérer. Usopp et son sosie, Musopp, encouragés par un Luffy qui commençait sérieusement à avoir faim et à s'ennuyer, avaient commencés une histoire extravagante, d'abord dans une méfiance partagée. Puis, ils se laissèrent transporter par leurs fables, encouragés par un public plus que réceptif. Luffy, qui avait commandé cette histoire, écoutait, grand enfant naïf. Accompagné par Chopper et Brook d'un côté, de Lopper et Grook de l'autre, on aurait dit un groupe de gamin, sortant tout droit d'une colonie de vacance. Ils s'observaient tous au début, mais l'enthousiasme de Luffy et le talent des deux menteurs les avaient aidés à se détendre. Ils criaient, avait peur et rigolait ensemble, sous les yeux de Nami et de Robin, amusées malgré elles. Franky et son sosie, Fronky, discutait de chantier et de bateau. Ils étaient dans leur monde. Zoro et Zoko, par contre n'essayait pas de se lier. Chacun légèrement à l'écart de leur côté, ils regardaient leurs compagnons, s'amusant secrètement de leur extravagance. Ils étaient bien, tous autant qu'ils étaient, oubliant leur condition actuelle.

Alors que Nani et Rosin arrivaient, l'angoisse était à son paroxysme…

*/Note de l'auteur : Pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas, je vais rajouter les noms des protagonistes. Après tout, un conte mimé, c'est du théâtre ! /*

Usopp : Et là, ils se crurent tous perdu…

Musopp : Ils n'avaient plus la force de continuer, et leur ennemi les laissèrent seul et affaiblis dans le désert aride.

Grook : Oh, c'est méchant, ça.

Chopper : Mais ils risquent de mourir de soif ! C'est terrible !

Brook, _sursautant _: Non, tu crois ?

Lopper : Oui, et c'est rapide ! Ils ne vont pas tenir !

Les cinq spectateurs, _ensemble _: Aah ! Ils vont mourir !

Musopp : Oui, eux aussi, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Le destin n'avait jamais été tendre avec eux…

Usopp : et il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change…

Musopp et Usopp : Mais !

_Pause insoutenable, le suspense est à son comble_

Usopp : C'est alors que le grand Usopp, accompagné par-

Musopp : son acolyte et ami, le grand Musopp arrivèrent enfin en renfort !

Les cinq spectateurs, _ensemble _: Ouais !

Musopp : Mais ils n'étaient pas sauvés pour autant !

Usopp : Non, ils étaient tous blessé et dans un état pitoyable, leur séjour dans le désert n'arrangeant pas les choses…

Musopp : À eux deux, ils portèrent leurs amis à pied, défiant le soleil et les serpents venimeux du désert.

Lopper : Attention, ces serpents sont mortels !

Chopper _affolé _: ils ne pourront jamais fabriquer l'antidote dans de telles conditions

Brook et Grook : Alors, ils ne doivent pas se faire piquer.

Usopp : Pff ! Les serpents des sables avaient bien trop peur de ces deux héros pour les inquiéter !

Musopp : Oui, le seul danger réellement sérieux vint d'un lézard géant qui avait décidé de les manger !!

Luffy : Saleté de lézard !

Chopper : Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?

Lopper : Oui, on veut savoir.

_Echange d'un regard lourd de sens entre Usopp et Musopp_

Usopp _ton grave_: Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

_Déglutissement difficile, suivit de hochement frénétique de la part du public._

Musopp : Vous en êtes VRAIMENT sûr ?

Public _à fond dans l'histoire_: OUIIIII !!!

/* J'arrête là ce chapitre…

…

Comment ? Vous voulez la suite ?

Vous la voulez VRAIMENT ?

Lecteurs déchainés : OUIIIII !!!

Vous êtes de vrais gamins, vous ! ^^

Allez, d'accord. Mais ne le regrettez pas !*/

Deux ombres enveloppèrent le public qui retint son souffle. Les deux conteurs semblaient pétrifiés. Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent et…

- Ah ! Le monstre du désert !!! Hurlèrent-ils, les mains au ciel.

- Non mais ça va pas non !!! Rugirent Nami et Nani.

/* Vous la vouliez, la suite… T-T*/

*Le Wado Ichimonchi est le katana blanc de Zoro. Les deux autres sont le Sandai Kitetsu III, le katana maudit de couleur rouge, et le Shusui de couleur noir et rouge.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que je vous ai surpris ! J'espère que votre tête est pleine de _pourquoi_, de _comment_.

Bien que particulièrement explicite, je vous mets un petit truc pour les noms des clones.

Zoko pour Zoro

Nani pour Nami

Musopp pour Usopp

Renji pour Sanji

Lopper pour Chopper

Rosin pour Robin

Fronky pour Franky

Grook pour Brook

Et à bientôt pour la suite de nos aventures avec nos chers Mugiwaras !


	4. Vous vous amusez ?

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre.

J'imagine que, tout comme moi, vous avez appréciez l'histoire extravagante d'Usopp et Musopp ! Surtout la chute, j'adore la chute… XD

Je dois être légèrement sadique sur les bords, car j'aime bien faire subir ce genre de scène à mes personnages, et en plus, j'en ris…

C'est inquiétant, ça, surtout pour eux, d'ailleurs… ^^'

Parlons de ce chapitre. On va bien avancer et découvrir plein de chose sur cette île et ses occupants. On découvrira aussi un nouveau personnage, très énigmatique.

Vous le vouliez ? Le voilà ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ça m'aide énormément ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Vous vous amusez ?**

Le deuil était de circonstance. Nombre de morts, sept, plus deux dommages collatéraux. Sanji ne pu empêcher un frisson de terreur parcourir son corps à la simple idée qu'il aurait pu lui aussi être emporté par ces tornades meurtrières. Leurs noms ? Nami et Nani. Les victimes ? Les deux Brook d'abord, à chacun son membre. Puis les Chopper. Ils ne purent être épargnés. Enfin, le plus dur, Luffy, qui avait reçu une correction des deux navigatrices en même temps. Mais la furie des deux femmes n'étaient pas épuisée, et elles attaquèrent les snipers, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Eux non plus ne purent être sauvés…

Le dommage collatéral s'était produit un peu plus tard, quand elles se calmèrent, un peu. Franky et son jumeau voulurent intervenir, donner une chance au blessés. Ils sont traumatisés à vie par la vision qu'ils ont eue.

Lui et sa propre copie, Renji était alors en train de finir de préparer le déjeuner. D'abord sous-estimé, Sanji lui avait vite fait comprendre que lui aussi était un chef cuisinier. Ils purent ainsi apprécier l'aide que chacun donnait à l'autre. C'est quand ils apportèrent enfin la deuxième marmite qu'ils constatèrent le carnage. Les deux navigatrices, debout sur le ring, le poing levé, et les adversaires terrorisés, à terre et en sang.

- Mais vous êtes impossible à supporter ! C'est pas vrai ! Un peu de silence et de calme, ou je recommence !!

Après cette tirade déclamée de concert, elles se turent et s'observèrent. Ces deux femmes, ensembles dans la même posture, criant en même temps, avait donné plus de relief à leur demande. Mesurant ainsi la valeur de l'autre, elles se serrèrent la main, avec un sourire carnassier. Sanji ne voulait plus jamais voir sa Nami-san comme ça. C'était trop effrayant…

Mais c'est en les voyant ainsi, côte à côte, qu'il remarqua les légères différences entre les deux femmes.

Nani avait, contrairement à Nami, son tatouage sur son épaule droite. Son short en jean permettait de voir que le Climat-Tact était lui aussi sur l'autre jambe. La même symétrie s'opérait sur ses bras, ou le Log-Pose avait changé de bras. Sanji s'interrogeait sur ces différences, cette symétrie, présente sur tous les clones. Seul Robin semblait être parfaitement identique à sa jumelle. C'est qu'elle était mystérieuse, sa merveilleuse déesse des ténèbres ! Pardon, aujourd'hui, il en avait deux, deux merveilleuses déesses des ténèbres ! Elles, et en plus Nami et Nani !! Pourrait-il le supporter ?

Alors que Sanji partait loin de leur monde à travers de nombreux petits cœurs, le déjeuner se passait… Et non, pas calmement selon le souhait des démons. Luffy, motivé par tant de monde, piquait sans arrêt dans les assiettes, sans oublier de vider et de remplir régulièrement la sienne. Mais une fois, il choisit la mauvaise victime. Habituées aux larcins en tout genre, elle était prête. Quand l'attaque eu lieu elle réagit pourtant un peu trop tard. La fourchette de Nani lui frôla la main, promesse de mort dans d'atroce souffrance pour la prochaine fois. Il se promit d'essayer d'éviter son assiette. Il réussit pendant deux minutes.

Les cris de protestations fusaient de partout.

- C'est quoi ce plat, c'est bon !

- On peut me passer le plat devant Grook ? Merci !

- Luffy, tu m'as encore pris mon riz !!

- Mmhmhonm !

- Cette viande est SUPER agréable, elle est bien saignante.

- Oui, et elle est tendre en plus…

- J'ai plus de Saké !

- Ici non plus !

- Débrouilles toi, bretteur de pacotille !

- C'est frais, ça, et bien agréable !

- Oui, c'est fruité et sucré en bouche, je me demande comment ils l'ont fait cuire.

- Luffy-san a piqué un plat entier ! J'aurais bien aimé me servir !

- Luffy, rend ça, on en laisse pour les autres !

- MMMMMHHHH !!!

- Renji-kun, passes moi cette salade, s'il te plait.

- Mais avec plaisir, Nami-swan ! Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi !

- Un peu de sauce, Rosin-chan ?

- Merci, Sanji. C'est bon.

- Aah ! Luffy ! C'était à moi !

- Heiiiin ! Il m'en à pris aussi !

- Mmestmmasmhoimh !

- Chaque déjeuner peut se transformer en une bataille pour sa vie, souvenez-vous en !

- C'est sur ! On vous a déjà raconté le jour de ce grand banquet sur l'île gelée…

- Usopp, les histoires, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui…

- Oui chef, bien sûr chef !

- Obéissez, ou vous vous retrouverez aussi mort que moi ! Yohohoho !!

- Mmhmiammhmhm !

- Ça vient ce Saké, on meurt de soif ici !

- Lèves tes miches, et vas te noyer dans le tonneau d'eau de vie, ça fera des vacances !

- Tu parles ! Ils sont bien capables de se perdre en chemin !

- Comment ?

- LA FERME BON SANG !!!

…

Et ce déjeuner se poursuivit joyeusement dans la plus grande confusion, tellement loin du dîner morose de la veille.

Ils avaient bien mangé, et s'étaient bien amusé, même les navigatrices, abandonnant tout espoir d'avoir un déjeuner tranquille. À la fin du repas, Luffy invita Chopper et Lopper à danser sur la plage, leurs baguettes dans le nez. Ils furent vite accompagnés par Usopp et Musopp. Participant à la liesse générale, Brook décida de jouer un morceau. Grook se proposa aussitôt pour l'accompagné. Franky et Fronky se regardèrent et, avec un sourire, sortirent leur guitare (Mais OÙ est-elle donc cachée !?). Ils formèrent un merveilleux quatuor, encouragé et scandé par tous les autres. Battant des mains, des pieds, soulignant le rythme par des hochements de tête ou des claquements de doigts, tous vivaient un moment unique et merveilleux.

Mais tout à une fin.

* * *

Soufflant et rigolant en même temps, Luffy était allongé sur la plage, en nage. À côté de lui se trouvaient, épuisés, les deux docteurs. Ils n'avaient même pas la force d'enlever leurs baguettes. Un silence relatif reposait le monde, accalmie bienvenue dans cette journée haute en couleur.

- Hé bien ! Ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé !

- Quoi ? Rigola Luffy. Oy, Fronky, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es déjà amusé comme ça ?!

- Ahah ! Non, je ne crois pas. Jamais en tout cas avec des personnes comme vous.

Croisant les jambes, il continua, un peu plus sérieux.

- Vous êtes des pirates, vous aussi, c'est ça ? Vous êtes depuis longtemps sur Grand Line ?

Les Mugiwaras reprirent un peu leur esprit. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, c'est vrai, mais ils n'avaient pas oublié pourquoi ils étaient là. La recherche d'information. Tous se tournèrent vers Nami. En tant que navigatrice, elle tenait un journal de bord, suivant ainsi l'évolution de leur parcourt sur la route de tout les périls. Elle était donc la plus à même à répondre à ce genre de question.

Nami elle, réfléchissait, jambes croisés, coude sur le genou, et la tête sur le poing fermé. Combien de temps ? Combien d'aventures, de personnes rencontrées, d'amitiés partagées, d'ennemis terrassés… Maintenant qu'elle s'obligeait à faire le point, elle se rendait compte de se qu'ils avaient parcouru. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance pour s'en sortir aussi bien. Puis elle croisa le regard de Luffy, souriant. Se redressant, elle modifia alors son propos, souriante elle aussi. Ils n'avaient pas eu que de la chance.

- Combien de temps, hein ? Et bien je dirais maintenant, presque un an que nous somme sur Grand Line. Mais notre équipage à été formé sur East blue presque quatre ou cinq mois avant…

- Comme nous ! Ah, je chavire à l'idée que nous avions la chance de nous rencontrer plus tôt !

- Bonne noyade alors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Prise d'une révélation soudaine, Robin coupa court à cette affaire. Elle prit son plus beau sourire et parla à Renji.

- Alors c'est sur East blue que tu as appris à cuisiner comme ça ? C'est impressionnant.

Fort de ses louanges, Renji se détourna aussitôt de Zoko pour s'incliner galamment devant Robin, qui avait reconnu ces mérites. Robin pensa alors que c'était dans la poche, ils allaient apprendre quelque chose d'important.

- Merci de tout cœur, Robin-chan, pour avoir autant apprécié ma cuisine. Avant d'entrer dans cet équipage en tant que cuisinier, j'officiais sur le Baratie, le meilleur restaurant sur mer du monde.

Sanji, qui s'apprêtait à défendre son propre art devant Robin s'arrêta aussitôt et fixa Renji, la bouche entrouverte. Le… Baratie ?

- Ouais, et tu ne voulais pas partir de ton restaurant, s'esclaffa Luffy. J'ai dû insister pour que tu viennes !

- Luffy, s'insurgea Zoko, tu aurais dû le laisser moisir dans son bouiboui, ça nous aurais évité bien des problèmes.

- Oy, l'épéiste de malheur ! Si ça ne te conviens pas, t'es pas obligé de manger ! J'te prépare quelque chose par simple pitié, alors si tu veux continuer à bouffer correctement, ferme la !

Alors que les deux andouilles se crêpaient une nouvelle fois le chignon sous le rire ou le désespoir de leur équipage, nos Mugiwaras se regardèrent effaré. Robin hocha la tête discrètement. Ce n'était pas seulement leurs apparences et leurs personnalités qui avaient été copié, mais aussi leur histoire. Chacun restait abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

Après une tentative d'explication interrompue par Nani, les esprits se calmèrent. Et puis Luffy, avec un air très sérieux, déclara.

- Nous formons un bel équipage de pirates, non ? Chacun d'entre nous est indispensable sur cet équipage.

- Tu parles ! Rigola Fronky, se tapant sur les cuisses. Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas laissez partir un cuisinier si talentueux !

- Là n'est pas la question, esquiva Luffy, détournant les yeux. Puis il regarda ses invités. Et posa une question, illustrant parfaitement son don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Vous êtes un équipage de pirate vous aussi, non ? Vous êtes connu ? C'est qui votre capitaine ?

Ils se crispèrent tous. Que répondre à l'homme qui était censé être leur Capitaine ?

- Nous n'avons… Pas de capitaine.

La réponse, à peine soufflé par Nami provoqua un silence pesant. Pas, ou plus de capitaine ?

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Interrogea doucement Grook.

Nami pris une grande respiration et observa ses compagnons. Que fallait-il dire ? Que pouvaient-ils dire ? Finalement, se fut Franky qui prit la parole.

- Notre capitaine à disparu. Ne nous demandez pas pourquoi ni comment, on n'en sait rien. Et c'est récent.

- Comment vous ne pouvez rien savoir de la disparition de votre capitaine ? C'est flippant…

Musopp se recroquevilla, surveillant tout un peu partout. Rosin reprit, doucement.

- Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant. Qui va diriger vos pas ?

Ils ne surent quoi répondre à cette question. Soudain, une voix froide et claire s'éleva, brisant l'atmosphère tendue.

- On va le retrouver. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, on le retrouvera, même si pour cela il faut parcourir tous les océans ou aller en enfer.

Adossé à un rocher, les mains derrière la tête, Zoro avait déclaré ça comme une vérité que l'on ne peut démentir, en regardant Luffy droit dans les yeux. Ses compagnons sourirent. Ils pensaient la même chose. Zoro continuait de fixer Luffy et ne cilla à aucun moment. Il ne se détendit que lorsque Luffy lui sourit et dit :

- Et bien, il a de la chance, ce capitaine d'avoir des compagnons aussi fidèles…

- Bouaaaah, vous me fendez le cœur ! Fondit en larmes le charpentier rouge.

- Mais pourquoi tu chiales, toi ? Demanda Renji.

- Crétin, je ne pleure pas ! Laissez moi vous chantez l'ode de "L'amitié des pirates qui surmonte tous les obstacles"

- Non, merci, c'est pas obligatoire, l'interrompit Musopp.

L'ambiance se rasséréna aussitôt, scène habituelle de leur voyage, rassurante.

Un seul homme ne se détendit pas, et sa méfiance naturelle se mut en crainte sérieuse. Zoko avait bien observé l'épéiste et son comportement, et avait bien remarqué qu'il fixait son capitaine avec une insistance qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait clairement essayé de lui faire passer un message. Dans le plus profond de son être, il sentait une menace planer sur son existence même. Il ne savait pas d'où venait son pressentiment, mais il était bien décidé à surveiller leurs actes et son abruti de capitaine de très près.

Pendant ce temps, les clones avaient abandonné l'idée d'interroger leurs invités sur leur passé, comprenant la douleur qu'ils devaient endurer. Ils se décidèrent donc à leur conter leurs propres aventures. C'est ainsi que les Mugiwaras redécouvrirent leurs péripéties, leur rencontres, les batailles. Les sentiments qu'ils ressentir tout au long de ces souvenirs étaient… inexplicables.

* * *

C'était désormais le soir. Ils avaient écouté pendant un long moment toutes ces histoires qui les laissaient songeur. Depuis la formation de l'équipage, jusqu'à Thriller Barck dans le Florian Triangle, tout y avait passé. Ça avait permis aux personnes qui avaient intégré le groupe pendant leur périple, plus particulièrement Franky et Brook, de découvrir l'histoire de cet équipage. Aux autres, ça avait ravivés des souvenirs précieux et le sentiment, bien légitime, de fierté. Ils avaient fait de grandes choses, même en tant que pirates !

Ils avaient rencontré une princesse en détresse, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sanji.

Ils avaient libéré l'Île de Drum du joug d'un roi des plus stupides, rencontrant ainsi Chopper et invitant ainsi dans leur aventure un merveilleux et mignon docteur.

Arrêté une révolution pour la princesse, devenue une amie très précieuse. C'est aussi à cette occasion qu'ils avaient accueilli Robin avec eux, intégrant l'archéologue au lourd passé.

Lutté contre un dieu dans des îles céleste, et avoir rallumé une flamme vacillante au son divin.

Combattu le gouvernement mondial pour sauver une amie, lui déclarant ouvertement la guerre.

Récupéré le plus talentueux, pervers, émotif des charpentiers. Et un autre compagnon, le Thousand Sunny, bateau aux milles soleil à tête de lion, capable de voyager sur toutes les mers du globe.

Bataillé contre le plus grand monstre-zombie qui existait, le plus stupide aussi.

Gagné un squelette vivant, musicien de l'équipage et escrimeur doué pour les épauler.

Leur réputation avait grandi avec eux, faisant résonner leurs noms sur la mer. Ils étaient devenus l'équipage à 700 000 050 de Berry.

Et ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter là !

Après avoir longuement parlé, ils se taisaient, tous dans leurs souvenir. Décidant de revenir au présent et à leur problème actuel, les Mugiwaras (ils s'appelleront TOUJOURS comme ça.) avait décidés de prendre congé. Ils étaient repartis silencieusement vers leur propre bateau. Dès qu'ils furent arrivé, l'habitude ayant force de loi, ils se mirent à leur tâche habituelle. Franky et Usopp réparèrent le camp qui, laissé seul si longtemps, avait été visité par quelque animaux. Zoro et Brook, accompagné de Chopper firent une rapide inspection des alentours, vérifiant la présence de danger éventuels. Sanji se mit à cuisiner. Tout ça fut très rapide. Alors que le dîner mitonnait, ils s'assirent en cercle et décidèrent de tout mettre à plat, les faits, et puis les possibilités sur comment arranger cette situation.

- Alors, tout d'abord, commença Usopp, Luffy semble aller bien, c'est déjà ça.

- Oui, mais il à un SUPER problème de mémoire !

- Oui, reprit Robin. Il n'a rien oublié, seulement, ce n'est plus avec nous qu'il a vécu ses aventures, mais avec… Des copies de nous.

- C'est sur, de superbes copies ! Nani-san a réagit de la même manière que Nami-san quand je lui ai demandé un de ses sous-vêtements ! Yohohoho !

- Tu veux que je recommence ?

- Nami, tu fais peur…

- En tout cas, continua Sanji, elles sont super bien faite ses copies. J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand j'ai cuisiné avec ma propre copie.

- Bien sur qu'elles sont bien faits. Je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard quand je joue.

Ils bondirent, se tournant vers la voix inconnue qui venait de s'exprimer. Une jeune femme se tenait adossée sur un arbre, à l'orée de la forêt bras croisé. Avec un sourire étincelant, elle continua.

- Et vous, vous vous amusez ?

* * *

Il était tous sur leur garde depuis plusieurs secondes, longues comme une éternité. Personne ne bougeait, et même les respirations étaient devenues imperceptibles. Elle non plus ne bougeait plus, les laissant se surprendre de son apparence. Couleur de la neige, de longs cheveux blancs lui tombaient, libres, dans le dos jusque dans la chute des reins. Une légère robe d'été l'habillait. L'habit plutôt simple en apparence était bien plus subtil qu'a première vue. De la couleur du bleu profond des mers, avec un dégradé turquoise aux bords des manches et de la robe. Des broderies de qualités en or ornaient la robe, dessinant des poissons tropicaux. Dans la légère brise venant de l'océan, qui la faisait délicatement ondulée, les pirates auraient pu les croire vivants. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de penser. Nami se fit la réflexion qu'elle adorerait porter cette robe, et Robin remarqua elle que malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, on la distinguait sans problème.

Passé le premier mouvement de surprise et d'incrédulité, ils se rappelèrent ses paroles. Sous-entendait-elle vraiment que…

Alors qu'elle posait sur eux des yeux millénaires, démentant son apparence, ils sentirent leur cœur manquer un battement. Elle avait des yeux d'or, tout comme…

- C'est donc toi qui nous à amené ici ? Gronda Zoro.

- Oui.

Elle désigna d'un geste de la tête le paysage.

- Vous aimez ?

Interloqué, ils ne répondirent rien. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder son sourire lumineux.

- S'il est vrai que le panorama est splendide, je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre nous n'apprécie ce que vous avez fait.

Sanji, contrairement à son habitude, ne voulait pas essayer d'user de son charme légendaire (qu'il croyait) à cette dame. Il sentait confusément que ce qui se tenait devant eux n'était pas… Humain. De plus, si cette… personne était responsable de l'état de leur Capitaine…

- Mais qu'ai-je donc pu faire pour que vous vous mettiez autant en colère ?

- Répond simplement à cette question, lui intima Nami. Est-ce toi qui as modifié les souvenirs de Luffy ?

- Oui.

Le feulement discret d'un sabre sortant de son fourreau résonna, tel un glas. Geste réfléchit, Sanji lança le mégot de sa cigarette dans le feu. Ils s'avancèrent sans se concerter de quelques pas vers l'intruse. Qui ne bougea pas d'un cil, gardant son sourire.

- La raison.

La voix dure de Zoro, qui faisait pourtant frémir les pires scélérats, n'impressionna pas la jeune demoiselle. Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

- C'était nécessaire.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? S'énerva le chasseur de pirate. Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Reprit plus calmement Sanji.

- Pourquoi ? Mais vous avez déjà cette réponse.

Le souvenir de la voix resurgit alors.

_"Je vais vous donner la chance de pouvoir répondre à une question que vous vous posez tous."_

- Pour cette… Réponse ? Essaya Chopper.

Le sourire s'élargit, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Vous n'êtes pas logique, marmonna Franky. Comment trouver la réponse à une question que nous ne connaissons pas ?

Un rire exceptionnel s'éleva alors, clair et pur comme le cristal, et ils s'arrêtèrent malgré eux de respirer, comme pour mieux l'écouter. Il sembla que même la forêt oublia d'exister tant que ce rire résonnait.

- Cette question, ce n'est pas moi qui vous la pose, rigola-t-elle. Mais c'est vous qui vous la posez. Souvent.

Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remit de ce rire, elle les regarda, les yeux un peu triste.

- La réponse est pourtant tellement évidente, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle leva la tête vers les étoiles, et soupira.

- Ceci dit, je m'étonne que vous soyez resté toute la journée avec vos doubles. Les humains sont tellement imprévisible…

- Vous n'êtes donc pas vous-même humaines, insinua Brook, n'est-ce pas ?

- Là aussi, vous connaissez la réponse.

Elle se décida enfin à changer de position. Automatiquement, nos amis se préparèrent à l'inattendu. Mais elle se mit simplement debout, une main sur la hanche, la tête légèrement penché sur un côté. Si elle n'adopta pas une posture agressive et ne se départit pas de son sourire, son ton lui ne plaisantait plus. Avec le même sourire, elle leur parla.

- Je suis venu ici pour vous prévenir des règles de cette île. Je voulais vous les énoncer ce matin, mais vous n'étiez pas ici. Tant pis pour vous.

Elle vérifia qu'il l'écoutait bien. Ils étaient toute ouïs. Et malgré la "menace" que représentaient toujours le bretteur et le cuisinier, eux aussi étaient attentifs. Son sourire s'accentua

- S'il est vrai que j'ai décidé de vous offrir une chance de répondre à une question, ce ne sera pas facile. Vous aviez trois jours pour répondre à votre question. Vous en avez gaspillé un. J'espère que vous avez appris des choses intéressantes, et que vous ne le regretterez pas. Pour faire court, j'ai dû modifier les souvenirs de votre capitaine, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire autant que voulu. Changer les noms et les apparences. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux que des sosies symétriques, et des noms quasiment transparents. Il tient vraiment beaucoup à vous.

Cette déclaration perturba les pirates. Elle reprit alors un peu plus gentiment, leur expliquant.

- Je me suis nourri de ce qu'il savait de vous pour créer vos sosies. Si vos copies vous sont si remarquablement semblables, c'est dû à la connaissance qu'il a de vous et à son attachement pour vous. J'ai eu beau essayer de modifier un peu plus son deuxième équipage, je n'ai guère réussi. Mais ça suffit.

Ils étaient touché, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais admis par les paroles de cet être. Et ça les motivaient d'autant plus pour récupérer leur ami. Mais Robin posa le doigt sur une des paroles qui l'avaient intrigué.

- Vous avez bien dit que vous vous étiez… Nourris de Luffy ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle était sûr que cette archéologue comprenait ce que ça voulais dire. Et les conséquences que ça avait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Robin-san ? Demanda le squelette. Elle ne s'est pas seulement inspirée des souvenirs de Luffy ?

- Non, et j'ai peur de comprendre.

- Tu fais bien d'avoir peur, car tu as raison.

Elle laissa passer un blanc, attente insoutenable pour les Mugiwaras, avant de reprendre.

- Ces copies n'ont pas de vies propres. Elles sont inspirées de vous, et c'est tout. Et si elles sont capables de se mouvoir, ce n'est pas de leur propre chef. Elles tirent leur énergie de quelqu'un…

Les implications de ses paroles sautèrent aux yeux de tout le monde.

- Si elles n'ont pas d'énergie, murmura Chopper, si elles ne produisent pas leur énergie, alors…

- C'est Luffy qui les anime.

La vérité tant attendu était enfin révélée. Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose, et pas des moindres. Mais même si ça les aidait à comprendre le comment du pourquoi, ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la question, et encore moins sa réponse. La jeune femme continua. Mais cette fois, son sourire avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

- Vous avez comprit. Vous aviez trois jours, il vous en reste deux. Utilisez-les à bon escient.

- Si on ne trouve pas cette réponse dans deux jours, que va-t-il nous arriver ? S'inquiéta Usopp.

- À vous, rien. Vous vous retrouverez sur votre vaisseau.

- Et Luffy ?

Zoro s'était légèrement penché en posant cette question, se préparant à charger sur l'ennemie. Mais toujours sans aucune crainte, elle n'hésita pas à leur percer le cœur.

- Il mourra.

* * *

Figés, les Mugiwaras ne réfléchissaient plus. La sentence tournait en boucle dans leur tête, sans fin. Puis la colère aidant, ils reprirent leur esprit. Zoro s'élança, promesse de mort dans l'instant. Il visa le buste, voulant le découper en diagonal. Sanji lui aussi s'était décidé à agir. Son pied fila vers le cou de sa victime. Bien que ne s'entendant pas, ils formaient à eux deux l'élite de leur équipage et se montraient redoutable en duo. Impardonnable. Inévitable.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient leur cible en une fraction de seconde, celle-ci disparu, sans se départir de ce sourire, les laissant seuls.

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Comme une corde tendue trop longtemps qui a besoin d'un moment avant de retrouver sa forme. Eux aussi finirent par se reprendre. Au moins, ils avaient eu quelques réponses, même si celle-ci n'étaient pas joyeuses. Et lourdes de conséquence.

La lune était haute dans le ciel étoilé, et c'est ce qui les poussa à aller se coucher. Cette nuit aussi, le sommeil fut long à venir.

* * *

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si on savait ce qu'était cette foutu question !

Franky avait hurlé, libérant ainsi son trop plein d'émotion. Colère, inquiétude, frustration, impatience… Tous ces sentiments intenses qui donnaient un mélange explosifs. Des sentiments que partageait son équipage.

Après l'explication de la Dame Sourire, comme ils l'avaient surnommée, ils avaient décidé de chercher la réponse. Et ils galéraient.

- Mais quelle est cette question ? Commença Brook.

- Récapitulons un petit peu, dit Nami. Quand tout a commencé.

- C'est facile, l'interrompit Usopp. Luffy avait disparu mystérieusement.

- La question serait dans le genre "où est-il" ? Fit Franky, pas convaincu.

- Non, parce que maintenant, on sait où il est, le reprit Robin. Et on est toujours là.

- Et puis elle à dit que l'on se posait la question souvent, rajouta Sanji.

- Oui, mais tous la même ? Remarqua Chopper. Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ? Tenta Nami. Dans la traversé de Grand Line ?

- Si c'est un truc pareil, on n'est pas près d'avoir la réponse, fit Zoro, sceptique.

Et cette discussion dura comme ça pendant plusieurs heures. Eux, plus habitués aux bonnes bagarres devaient combattre un adversaire qui leur posait une question. C'était assez déconcertant pour cet équipage, peu habitué à réfléchir ainsi. De plus, ils cherchaient sans savoir quoi, avec une épée Damoclès au dessus de leur tête, et un étrange sentiment qui, sans être supérieur aux autres, les rongeait lentement de l'intérieur. Personne ne l'avait clairement dit, mais ils se sentaient coupable. S'ils ne s'étaient pas posé cette question, ils n'en seraient pas là…

* * *

Après deux heures et demie de débat, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce.

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si on savait ce qu'était cette foutu question !

Le cri de Franky dévoila le vrai problème. Ils ne savaient pas du tout par où commencer. Ils avaient tous les nerfs à vif et on sentait que ça allait exploser. Ne sachant pas contre qui retourner leur colère, ils allaient finir par...

Zoro soupira et se leva. Aussitôt, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

- J'vais faire un tour.

- NON !!!

Ce cri avait fusé de toutes les bouches.

- On n'a pas le temps de te chercher, asséna Nami.

- Oy, t'es au courant que c'est deux jours et pas deux mois que l'on a devant nous, bretteur de pacotille ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête, pensifs. Le visage de Zoro ne changea pas d'expression, mais il se sentit soudain possédé par une envie de meurtre intense. Sur le coup, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir de les découper en morceau, de…

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

Cette réplique, annoncé d'une voix calme et posé coupa court à ses visions de massacres. Zoro et les autres se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé. Robin, songeuse, n'avait rien remarqué.

- Tu veux dire, le laisser se perdre ? Robin-chan, même si l'idée me rempli de bonheur, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait nous aider ?

Sanji avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Pour Robin, bien sûr. Aussitôt, les scènes de carnages revinrent en force dans l'esprit de Zoro, et il décida de les mettre en œuvres sur le champ. Il se précipita sur le cuistot qui répondit à l'agressivité de l'épéiste avec une joie non dissimulé.

- Tu veux vraiment crever, l'Ero-cook !!

- Oh ? T'en serait capable ? Essaye pour voir, Marimo en furie !

Nami soupira, fatiguée. Mais elle les laissa faire. Elle comprenait qu'ils pouvaient se calmer comme ça. Et elle les enviait presque. Alors qu'en arrière plan résonnaient les bruits de combat des deux andouilles, ainsi que les exclamations joyeuses ou effrayées du reste des garçons, elle se tourna vers Robin, qui souriait.

- Que voulais-tu dire par là ? Tu crois vraiment que l'on peut se permettre d'explorer cette île ?

- Je pense que se serait utile, oui.

Elle bougea légèrement de sur le tronc où elle était assise. Elle se mit un peu plus en face de Nami. Elle sentait qu'il faudrait la convaincre, car ce à quoi elle pensait pouvait être complètement inutile. Ou payant. Ils ne le sauront quand essayant. Et elle-même répugnait à dépenser de leur précieux temps pour une idée qui avait tout d'une chimère. Elle sentait malgré tout que ce serait mieux que tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette matinée.

- J'ai bien réfléchit aux paroles de Dame Sourire, commença-t-elle. Elle a bien dit que c'était elle qui avait crée ces sosies, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Serait-ce possible qu'elle ait aussi crée l'île ?

Nami réfléchissait, essayant de comprendre. Oui, c'était possible, mais elle ne voyait pas…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Ça changerait beaucoup de chose si c'était le cas ?

- Je l'avoue, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que tout ce que j'imagine est faux, mais…

- Si c'est vrai…

- Ça nous rapportera sûrement des réponses.

- C'est une question que l'on cherche, la taquina Nami, se redressant avec un sourire. Puis elle reprit son sérieux.

- Explique-moi. Qu'espères-tu trouver sur cette île ?

Robin sourit. Elles se comprenaient bien toutes les deux. C'était agréable.

- Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose sur cette île, expliqua-t-elle. Mais si elle l'a vraiment été crée par Dame Sourire, et qu'il existe une sorte de condition pour la faire disparaître…

- La réponse.

- Oui, conclu Robin. Je pense que cette condition est peut-être mentionnée dans l'île, gravée sur une stèle, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Un silence s'installa entre elles, brisé simplement par le bruit du vent et des vagues, ainsi que des éclats de voix en arrière plan. Mais Nami ne faisait pas attention à tout ça. Elle cogitait.

- Je vois, reprit-elle lentement. C'est logique, cette histoire.

- Je le pense aussi, mais si je me trompe, on perdra tout une journée, pour rien. C'est aussi un risque à prendre en considération.

- Bah, fit Nami en balayant cette réflexion du revers de la main, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce matin. On n'a pas grand-chose à perdre, vu que l'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est une bonne idée. On n'a plus qu'à leur soumettre.

- Oui, sourit Robin, amusée. Mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient d'humeur à t'écouter parler.

Elle avait désigné le lieu du combat qui n'avait pas cessé. Encouragés par Brook et Franky, commentés par Usopp et regardés avec des yeux à la fois admiratifs et effrayés de Chopper, les pugilistes continuait de se battre et de s'insulter par des jurons hauts en couleurs. Nami posa des yeux sans expression sur ce spectacle affligeant. Elle se leva et lâcha un effrayant :

- Ça va vite s'arranger.

* * *

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ils étaient tous calmés, et avaient écouté en silence l'exposé de Nami. Après qu'elle soit arrivée sans peur dans l'arène et qu'elle ait assommé sans ménagement les combattants. Après un "Vous voulez subir le même sort ?", le public avait vite regagné leur place, ainsi que le commentateur. Elle avait alors traîné sur le sable les deux évanouis, non pas en direction des autres, mais de la plage. Avec une force insoupçonnable, mais connue de l'équipage, elle les avait balancé dans l'eau et avait retourné sans plus de cérémonie à sa place. Alors qu'ils reprenaient connaissance, crachant l'eau qu'ils avaient avalée et en se demandant ce qu'il leur était arrivé, ils croisèrent le regard de la navigatrice. Ils n'eurent bizarrement plus aucune envie de sortir de l'eau. Mais ils furent bien obligés quand ils remarquèrent qu'on les attendait. Ne voulant plus courir le risque de subir la fureur de la rousse, ils se dépêchèrent, sans pour autant oublier de se lancer des regards meurtriers.

Elle leur avait expliqué, aidé de Robin ce à quoi elles avaient réfléchit. Tous alors trouvèrent que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

- Je serais de ceux qui explorons l'île, énonça Zoro.

- Pas question que j'aille avec la tête d'algue.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une love-machine stupide dans les pattes moi non plus.

- Comme quoi vous pouvez être d'accord quand vous voulez, rigola Usopp.

Le regard assassin que lui lancèrent Sanji et Zoro le figea sur place, lui faisant regretter d'être venu au monde.

- Bien, qui veut accompagner Zoro ? Interrogea Nami. Impossible qu'il y aille seul, c'est clair.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Zoro renonça à l'idée de dire quelque chose.

- Moi, ça m'intéresserait d'être de ceux qui iront inspecter l'île, dit Robin, en se levant. J'aimerai vraiment voir si cette île à une histoire. De plus, si on trouve quelque chose d'intéressant, je pourrais le lire.

- D'accord. Qui d'autre ?

- Moi, je préférerais rester au Sunny, quémanda Usopp. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller explorer cette inquiétante forêt.

- Moi non plus, avoua Chopper.

- Alors je resterai là avec vous, ce sera SUPER !

Prenant sa pose fétiche, les bras levé, joignant ses deux étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'en forment plus qu'une, il sourit au deux autres, émerveillés.

- Ouais !

- Bien, Brook ? Tu vas avec eux ?

- Si ça ne dérange pas, j'aimerais moi aussi me dégourdir les jambes, bien que… Je n'ai plus de muscles ! Yohohoho ! Squelet Joke !!

- T'es franchement fatiguant… Bon, alors on fait comme ça. Usopp, Chopper Franky et moi, on va rester là. Zoro, Robin et Brook, vous recherchez des indices dans cette forêt. Vous deux, vous ne le quittez pas des yeux, c'est compris ?

- Je ferais de mon mieux, Nami-san, bien que… Je n'ai plus d'-

**_*BANG*_**

- Aah ! Brook ! Vite un docteur.

- Petit renne, c'est toi…

- Mais c'est inutile, il est déjà mort, fit remarquer Robin, sérieuse.

- Arrête de dire des choses aussi morbides ! S'indigna Usopp.

- Robin, je compte sur toi, reprit Nami, comme si de rien n'était. Nous, nous allons chercher des vivres comestibles pour refaire des réserves. On se retrouve ici pour le dîner. C'est d'accord ?

- Compris !

- Alors, c'est parti !

- OUAIS !!!

* * *

Et voilà, l'intrigue se révèle de plus en plus, et de nombreux mystères planent encore sur cette île et sur la Dame Sourire.

À propos, que pensez-vous de ce nom ? Je l'aime bien. Et de ce personnage ? J'espère l'avoir bien décrit.

Le cinquième chapitre ne tardera pas non plus ! Merci de suivre cette histoire ! Je vous invite vivement à me laisser vos impressions ou vos encouragements dans les commentaires ! ^^ Je me fais un plaisir de les lire, et bien sur, de vous répondre.


	5. On ne touche pas à mon équipage

Et voila, juste pour vous, le chapitre 5 ! ^^

On avance. J'espère que le manque de combat ne vous démotive pas. On va vite se rattraper ! Pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans très peu de temps. Aujourd'hui, le chapitre parlera plus spécialement de Zoro, Robin et Brook. Ils vont explorer une Jungle tropicale. Vont-ils trouver la question qu'ils se posent tous ?

Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre !

Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire, et aussi à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : On ne touche pas à mon équipage.**

Ils étaient dans la forêt depuis plus de deux heures, essayant comme ils pouvaient de se frayer un chemin entre les lianes et les nombreuses broussailles. Plus ils avançaient, plus ça devenait difficile, et ils se mirent en file indienne pour mieux avancer. Robin ouvrait la marche, suivit de Zoro, qui surveillait les alentour, et enfin Brook, surveillant leurs arrières (et accessoirement Zoro aussi.). Le squelette n'était pas fier dans cette sombre forêt inquiétante. Il avait voulu marcher un petit peu, mais il ne pensait pas que ces bois était si profond. On se croyait dans une jungle tropicale, avec des oiseaux multicolores et ses singes aux cris si perçants.

Zoro, lui, était de méchante humeur. Trois fois. Ça faisait trois fois qu'il était attaqué par de stupides singes carnivores invariablement attiré par lui.

- Ils doivent être fascinés par la couleur de tes cheveux, avait fait remarqué Robin, après la deuxième attaque.

Cette dernière était au contraire complètement sous le charme de ses nombreux primates, tous si insolite.

- Oy, Robin ! S'énerva le bretteur. Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais où tu nous emmènes au moins ?

- Non.

- QUOI ?! Cria Zoro.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, exposa-t-elle simplement. Je ne connais pas plus que toi cet endroit.

- Comment nous diriges-tu alors ?

Il la regardait, furieux. Il aurait pu aller où il voulait, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose si elle ne savait pas comment se diriger. C'est alors qu'elle pencha légèrement la tête et lui sortit :

- L'instinct féminin est bien plus fiable que celui des hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que-

- Zoro-san, je crois que tu ne devrais pas relever cette remarque féministe.

Il regarda le squelette avec haine.

- Désolé, mais même moi, j'ai déjà pu remarquer que ton sens de l'orientation n'était pas des meilleurs, alors…

Zoro soupira bruyamment et laissa passer. Avec un sourire, Robin reprit son chemin. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais depuis quelque temps déjà, elle avait remarqué des signes de civilisation ancienne. Très ancienne. Et plus ils avançaient, plus les signes augmentaient. Un pilier, une roche. Chaque indice supplémentaire les rapprochait de leur but.

Brusquement, la forêt eu une coupure, et ils découvrirent une étrange route pavée, vieille de quelque centaine d'années au moins. Aussitôt, Robin se pencha pour inspecter la pierre alors que Zoro et Brook soupiraient d'aise, pouvant enfin bouger sans être gênés par les arbres.

- Étrange. Ces pavés…

- Quoi, ils sont vieux et recouvert d'herbe ? Et alors.

- Non, continua-t-elle, sans relever, ils conduisent vers le centre de l'île. Je pense que l'on devrait les suivre.

- Crois-tu que c'est l'œuvre d'humains, demanda Brook, ou que c'est Dame Sourire qui l'a crée ça aussi ?

- J'espère que c'est la deuxième solution, sinon…

Elle ne continua pas. C'était inutile. Ils dirigèrent leur pas vers le centre de l'île.

* * *

- Que regardes-tu comme ça, demoiselle ?

Nami ne répondit pas et continua à scruter l'horizon avec attention. Elle avait sentit le vent se lever, imperceptible pour les autres, mais porteur de pluie pour elle. Elle en était certaine. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Les gars ! Une tempête nous arrive droit dessus.

- Dans combien de temps sera-t-elle sur nous, Nami-san ?

Il ne mit pas en doute sa prédiction. Personne n'était plus sensible au climat qu'elle, et tous ici le savait.

- Je dirais dans une heure, grand max.

- C'est pourtant rare, de tel changement climatique sur une île, remarqua Franky. D'habitude, c'est quand on est sur Grand Line que le temps se dérègle comme ça.

- Oui, mais Robin a bien dit que cette île était de type estivale, et en période de printemps, alors ce doit être des crues printanières. Ou du moins y ressembler.

Les quatre garçons silencieux la virent lever les yeux au ciel.

- Mais avec la chaleur qui règne ici, on va avoir droit à un bel orage. Il faut que l'on range le plus de chose possible et que l'on se mette à l'abri sur le Sunny.

Ils se mirent aussitôt au boulot. Seul Sanji s'autorisa le risque de ne pas obéir sur le champ à la navigatrice pour regarder, inquiet, la forêt. Franky le remarqua et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- T'inquiète pas. Elle est bien accompagnée, elle ne risque rien.

- C'est sûr. Un sac d'os et une espèce d'algue ambulante incapable de retrouver son chemin. Ce n'est pas rassurant.

Il soupira profondément alors que Franky haussait les épaules, se remettant au travail. Néanmoins, après quelque seconde, il lui sourit en lui disant :

- Reprend toi ! Si tu es un parfait gentleman, tu dois aussi t'occuper de la demoiselle ici présente.

Cette remarque remit du baume au cœur à notre pauvre cuisinier et aida le cyborg à transporter une grande caisse en bois plutôt lourde. Mais il continua à jeter des coups d'œil réguliers vers la forêt.

* * *

Ils entendirent un grondement au dessus de leur tête. Alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer, la forêt devenait moins abondante laissant enfin filtrer le soleil. Mais ils avaient vite déchanté, un orage se préparait.

- On va finir trempé. On n'y échappera pas.

Robin acquiesça et continua son chemin.

- Tu ne fais pas demi-tour ? Demanda Brook.

- Non. Nous n'éviterons pas la pluie, même en partant maintenant. Alors je préfère aller jusqu'au bout, et perdre le moins de temps possible.

Ils étaient tous d'accord. Ils continuèrent.

À force d'avancer, ils finir par arriver au centre de l'île. Et par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- C'est… Stupéfiant, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Robin.

Des vestiges anciens s'élevaient sur environ cinq cents mètres, village oublié des hommes. La végétation avait peu à peu reprit ses droits et avait tout envahie. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre du village ou s'étendait une grande place, qui prenait à elle seule une bonne centaine de mètres. Vide.

- Ils devaient fêter des choses ici, organiser un marché, les mariages…

Robin était toujours aussi ému de découvrir d'anciennes ruines, derniers souvenir d'une vie passé par des humains sur cette île.

- Oui, mais… C'est mauvais ça, non ? Fit sombrement Zoro.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Si cette île n'a pas été crée par la fille, il n'y aura aucun indice ici, et tout ça aura été une belle perte de temps.

On pouvait facilement sentir de l'amertume dans sa voix. Et Robin, qui adorait pourtant son travail d'archéologue, ressentit aussi cette déception. Où trouver un indice pour les aider, si ce n'est pas ici ?

- Je serais vous, je ne m'avancerais pas trop vite, Robin-san, Zoro-san.

Ils se tournèrent vers Brook, qui continua.

- Peut-être ne suis-je qu'un ignorant par rapport à vous, mais j'ai beau chercher, il y a quelque chose qui manque ici.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, des gens.

Ils ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir. Vu l'état des ruines, tous les habitants devaient être morts et enterrés…

- Mais oui, sursauta Robin, c'est ça !

- Quoi ?

- Ce qu'il manque, c'est…

- Le cimetière.

Brook sourit et souleva son chapeau.

- Mais peut-être suis-je trop sensible à ce genre de problème, étant moi-même fait que d'os !

- Non, Brook, tu as raison. J'aurais même dû y penser avant. Même s'ils avaient été décimés par une pandémie, il y aurait des cadavres dans les ruines. Et la présence d'un cimetière dans tout les cas.

Elle les regarda, souriant. S'il n'y avait pas eu d'humains ici, qui avait construit tout ça ?

- Il ne reste plus qu'a chercher une écriture quelconque, il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça.

C'est alors que la pluie se décida à leur tomber sur le dos. D'abord fines gouttelettes rafraichissantes, elle s'est vite transformée en une pluie torrentielle et ils furent trempé jusqu'aux os avant d'avoir pu se mettre à l'abri.

- Pour moi, ce fut encore plus rapide, je ne suis fait que d'os ! Yohohoho !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme bêtise encore…

- Ah ah ah ! Il est marrant ce squelette.

- Moi je le trouve plutôt-

Zoro, Robin et Brook sursautèrent. Cette voix…

- 'lut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

- Luffy !!

* * *

Il tonnait dehors, et Nami fut très heureuse d'être en sécurité dans la cuisine du Sunny. Sanji leur préparait un chocolat chaud dont il avait le secret. Elle frissonna. Oui, elle était vraiment mieux ici que là-bas. Mais elle s'inquiétait pour les trois autres. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés avant la tempête, et elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop d'éclairs qui tomberaient.

Comme un mauvais présage, c'est à ce moment là qu'un énorme éclair foudroya l'île, suivi presque immédiatement d'un monstrueux coup de tonnerre. Son malaise s'accentua.

* * *

Il était là, trempé comme une soupe, mais toujours aussi souriant.

- Mais, Luffy… Pourquoi ?

- Oh, j'ai absolument voulu voir cette île de mes propres yeux, alors on est partis.

- On ?

- Ouais, on l'a malheureusement accompagné.

Zoko, sortant de l'ombre regarda tour à tour Brook, Robin et Zoro. Ce dernier se sentit menacé par ce regard. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Un coup de tonnerre déchira leurs tympans.

- On va peut-être finir aussi carbonisé que l'arbre foudroyé, vous ne pensez pas ? Exposa posément Rosin, qui sortait elle aussi du recoin sombre où ils pouvaient maintenant voir un accès vers une autre maison.

- Arrête de dire des trucs pareil, grinça Zoko.

- Ah ah ! Moi, je ne crains rien, je suis en caoutchouc, alors…

- Ça suffit, toi aussi !

Luffy rigola de l'air menaçant de Zoko et se tourna vers nos amis, toujours silencieux.

- Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, qui n'échappa malgré tout pas à la vigilance de Zoko, sur ses gardes depuis que Luffy les avait rejoint. Robin lui répondit.

- Je cherchais la présence d'une ancienne civilisation sur cette île. Et on a finit par trouver ses ruines.

- Je vois. Et t'aimes ?

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, tout ça, fit il en désignant les murs qui les protégeaient.

- Oui, ils me plaisent.

- Ah bon ?

Rosin semblait particulièrement surprise par cette remarque. Robin se maudit intérieurement. Évidemment, elle aussi avait compris que ces vestiges étaient factices.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que malgré ses constructions, il n'y a aucune preuve de l'existence d'être humains ? Personne n'a vécu ici, ça parait évident pourtant.

Un silence gêné tomba sur le groupe. Robin s'en voulait pour cette erreur, et Zoko les fixait, persuadés qu'ils venaient pour autre chose. Avant que Robin n'ait le temps de trouver une quelconque parade à ces paroles, il attaqua.

- Moi, je suis sur que vous n'étiez pas là pour les ruines. Vous mentez.

* * *

Nouveau coup de tonnerre. Tout aussi puissant. Il éclaira un instant les visages collés aux hublots d'Usopp et de Chopper. Ils se demandaient combien de temps cet orage allait encore durer. Ils pensèrent aux trois autres, coincés dehors par ce temps. Ils étaient bien contents d'être ici, au chaud et en sécurités. Un autre éclair les fit sursauter. Oh oui, bien content de ne pas être dehors !

* * *

La pluie tombait toujours, formant un rideau épais d'eau. On ne pouvait plus rien distinguer, ni entendre d'autre que la pluie. Pourtant personne dans les ruines n'y faisait attention. Ils étaient tous trop stupéfait pour ça.

"Vous mentez."

Ces paroles, dures, résonnaient encore dans la petite pièce. Enfin, Zoro, en se levant, répondit. Lui aussi sa voix était des plus menaçantes. Il sentait l'affrontement proche.

- Tu nous traites de menteur ? Qui crois-tu être et pour qui nous prends-tu pour oser nous insulter de la sorte ?

- Pour des menteurs, quoi d'autres. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cacher, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez de si bonnes intentions que ça.

La voix de Luffy, basse et sérieuse s'éleva alors.

- Zoko, ça suffit.

L'interpelé le regarda. On ne pouvait voir de Luffy que le bas de son visage, son chapeau de paille cachant le reste. Il redressa la tête et ficha ses yeux dans ceux de son épéiste.

- Ils ont raison. Pourquoi les insultes-tu comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Rosin hocha la tête. Elle aussi trouvait qu'il y était allé fort. C'est comme s'il avait volontairement voulu les provoquer. Elle tiqua. C'était peut-être ça, après tout… Mais pourquoi ?

Zoko se sentit légèrement gêné par la véracité de ses paroles. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luffy avait une si haute opinion de ces inconnus, mais il n'allait pas abandonner son idée. Il voulait se battre. Et plus particulièrement contre ce bretteur. Il sentait son talent, et savait que ce n'était sûrement pas un adversaire facile, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi ils le mettaient si mal à l'aise. Et leur véritable relation avec son capitaine.

- Je ne dis que ce que je pense. Et je pense qu'ils nous cachent des choses. C'est tout.

- Ils en ont le droit. Ils n'ont aucun compte à nous rendre.

Le ton de Luffy restait calme, et froid. Malgré lui, Zoko se sentit obligé de reculer.

- Ouais, peut-être.

Aussitôt Luffy se détendit et un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. Il pensait savoir pourquoi son épéiste cherchait la bagarre. Lui aussi avait remarqué la force de ce groupe. Ils n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Et il croyait que c'était plus pour tester ses forces qu'autre chose. Seulement, s'il les laissait faire, ils allaient s'entretuer, il le sentait.

Il se tourna vers Zoro, et lui dit, sans se départir de son sourire, ni de son sérieux :

- C'est bon, tu peux le lâcher, ton katana.

Zoro fut surpris. Il avait effectivement commencé à sortir une de ses lames. Mais elles étaient pourtant dans l'ombre, et du côté opposé à Luffy. Et puis il respira profondément avant de se détendre et de rentrer son sabre. Décidément, il le connaissait vraiment très bien. Il se rassit, en soupirant.

- Raah, et cette foutu pluie qui ne veux pas s'arrêter…

- Oui, je pense que l'on est coincé ici pour un moment.

Ils accueillir cette nouvelle avec des sentiments partagés.

* * *

Franky soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son atelier était en bas, et on ne pouvait pas y accéder depuis la cuisine. Et pas question de sortir, avec ce temps. Même pour lui. Après la pluie et les éclairs, un vent avait commencé à souffler. Un vent violent qui ne s'accordait aucun repos. Ça faisait bien une demi-heure maintenant qu'ils étaient tous coincé ici. En silence. Les autres non plus ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur peau. Tous se demandaient si les autres avaient trouvé quelque chose. Et espéraient que oui.

* * *

- Aah… Qu'est-ce que je peux m'ennuyer…

Le dos contre un mur, la tête levée et les yeux clos, Luffy avait gémit. Rosin s'inquiéta.

- Luffy, ça va ? Tu sembles pâle…

Aussitôt, Zoro, Robin et Brook tendirent l'oreille.

- Ça va. Je suis juste… Fatigué.

Puis avec un sourire rassurant, il rajouta.

- Dès que la pluie cesse, je me jette sur de la nourriture.

Rosin hocha la tête. Ça devait être une illusion due à la clarté des éclairs. Mais elle le trouvait vraiment pâle.

- Au fait, demanda brusquement Robin, je ne vous ai pas demandé, mais d'où venez vous ?

- Hein ? Bah, de la plage…

- Pas ça idiot.

Après avoir regardé Zoko taper l'andouille de service, Rosin se tourna en souriant vers son homologue archéologue. Elle désigna de la main la brèche dans le coin sombre qu'ils avaient emprunté.

- Par là. Il y a comme une suite de pièces, toutes vides qui se suivent. Mais elles sont pour le moins étranges. Toutes de la même dimension, mêmes les fissures dans les murs semblent être artificielles. Je ne sais pas si ce sont vraiment des habitations.

- Oui, murmura Robin. Il n'y aucun meuble ou objet ancien témoignant d'une quelconque vie humaine.

- Tu avais bien remarqué, alors.

Robin se sentit rosir. Bien sûr elle avait remarqué…

- Oui, finit-elle par avouer. Mais c'est aussi cette absence d'indice qui me fascine. Je vais peut-être regarder ces pièces moi aussi.

- Robin-san, laisse-moi t'accompagner, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Avec plaisir, Brook. Et toi Zoro ?

- Ouais, j'arrive.

Ils se levèrent. Zoro avait remarqué le regard insistant de Robin. Elle voulait leur parler. Seuls. Avant de sortir, Brook s'arrêta et regarda Rosin dans les yeux. Puis avec un sérieux déconcertant, il lui demanda :

- J'espère que vos sous-vêtement ne sont pas trempé eux aussi, sinon vous devez avoir froid.

**_*BOUM*_**

Zoro, après lui avoir défoncé le crâne, le traina derrière lui en grommelant. Ils disparurent sous le sourire de Rosin et le rire de Luffy.

- Il est vraiment trop marrant ce squelette !

Mais une paire d'yeux froids comme la glace ne les avait pas quittés. Zoro comme Robin avait senti le poids de ce regard dans le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent dans une autre pièce.

* * *

Ils avaient traversé une dizaine de pièce, identiques à quelques détails près. Robin avait malgré tout regardé attentivement s'il n'y avait pas d'indice. Mais plus elle avançait, plus elle était certaine de ne rien trouver. Et elle se décida à leur parler, la vraie raison qui l'avait poussé à poser cette question à Rosin. Elle aussi avait remarqué le teint pâle de Luffy.

- On est assez loin, là. On peut s'arrêter.

Brook, remis depuis quelques pièces seulement, examina le plafond.

- Ça a l'air assez solide. On ne risque rien.

Zoro s'assit bruyamment, dos contre le mur. Il attendait. Il avait une idée, et supposait que les autres avaient eu la même. Mais il ne savait pas comment la mettre en œuvre.

- Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Pas comme hier.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement à cette remarque inquiétante.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Il était pâle. C'est normal, après ce que Dame Sourire nous à raconté. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment on peut arranger les choses.

- J'ai pensé à un truc.

Ils se tournèrent vers Zoro. Il avait le regard grave.

- Si ce sont eux qui provoquent cet état, il y a aussi la possibilité de les éliminer.

Un éclair choisit ce moment pour éclairer la petite pièce. Mais personne ne broncha, trop occuper à réfléchir sur les conséquences de cette solution. Brook répondit d'une voix basse.

- Zoro-san, tu sais ce que ça signifie… Ils sont pour lui ses amis, son équipage, même si c'est faux… Le remède peut-être pire que le mal…

- Quoi ? Pire que de disparaître ? Se moqua Zoro, sans joie.

Seul le bruit entêtant de la pluie tombant toujours aussi fort était perceptible. Depuis peu, des bourrasques de vent violent apportaient l'eau jusqu'à l'intérieur des abris. L'atmosphère humide n'était pas pour les aider à mettre leurs idées en place. Robin reprit, lentement.

- C'est vrai que… C'est une solution. Mais les tuer, ce ne sera pas une chose facile. Il faudrait en parler aux autres, d'ailleurs.

- Vous ne leur direz rien.

Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ils se levèrent promptement et se mirent en garde. La voix glacée, facilement identifiable venait d'à côté. Puis il se décida à leur faire face.

Zoko.

* * *

- J'étais sûr que vous nous prépariez quelque chose. J'ai bien fait de vous suivre.

Il avait déjà sortit deux sabres de ses fourreaux. Nos amis pestaient intérieurement. Avec la pluie, ils n'avaient rien entendu du tout, et ils ne s'étaient pas méfiés. Brook avait commencé à sortir son épée, et Robin s'était mit en position de combat. Mais aucun deux ne faisait plus le moindre geste. Zoro, ses mains sur ses sabres semblait ne plus respirer.

- Tu avais raison. C'est pourtant rare que le capitaine se trompe sur la nature des gens.

Rosin sortit elle aussi de sa cachette, le regard aussi dur que celui de Zoko. Cette fois, nos Mugiwaras ne purent s'empêcher de tressaillir. Si elle était là elle aussi alors…

- Tu vois, Luffy. Ça t'apprendra à accorder ta confiance à tort et à travers.

Un jeune homme apparut alors, encore plus pâle, entre les deux combattants. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage, caché par un chapeau de paille. Son trésor qu'il ne quittait jamais.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on fait, maintenant. On s'occupe d'eux, Luffy ?

- Non.

Ils frémirent tous.

- Oy, Luffy, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu leur fait encore confiance avec ce que tu as entendu…

- Non.

Luffy releva alors la tête et nos amis eurent du mal à ne pas reculer face à la violence de ce regard. La violence, et la douleur qui hurlait dans ses yeux sombres.

- On va simplement partir d'ici.

Il commença à reculer, se fondant dans les ténèbres. Alors, prit d'un besoin inattendu, ils ne purent s'empêcher de bouger. Ils s'avancèrent, baissant ainsi leur garde.

- Lu-

En une fraction de seconde, Zoko s'était précipité sur Zoro, utilisant ses deux sabres en même temps. Ce dernier n'eut le temps que d'en sortir un et de le tenir fermement de ses deux mains pour essayer de contenir la férocité de l'assaut. Bien qu'indemne, il fut éjecté avec force, explosant les murs de cette pièce. Robin et Brook le suivirent prestement, évitant les débris qui leur tombaient dessus.

* * *

Sanji avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il aurait aimé griller une cigarette, mais il en avait finit une il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il n'aimait pas cette sourde angoisse qui montait petit à petit en lui. Ils avaient bien essayé de trouver la question à eux quatre. Ça les avait occupés un moment, mais ils avaient vite abandonné. La tempête ne semblait pas pressée de s'arrêter, se focalisant sur eux. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Mais ça augmentait cette sensation de danger. Finalement, il se décida. Il allait en refumer une.

* * *

Ils étaient tous sur la place centrale, s'observant en silence et sans bouger malgré la pluie glacée et le vent qui soufflait. Ils devaient se pencher plus que normalement pour pouvoir conserver leur équilibre. Seul Luffy ne semblait pas sur ses gardes, derrière Zoko et Robin. Puis il s'avança, les dépassa et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres devant ses ennemis, leur faisant ainsi face.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria Zoko pour couvrir le ruissèlement de l'eau.

- Je te l'ai dit. On ne va pas se battre. Chacun va retourner là d'où il vient. C'est tout. Et s'ils veulent toujours se battre, alors…

Il se mit en garde, soutenant le regard coléreux de Zoro.

- C'est moi qui m'occuperais d'eux.

Alors que derrière lui Zoko et Rosin baissait doucement leur garde, Luffy leur parla d'une voix qui avait perdu sa dureté, mais qui contenait toute sa déception. Qui leur fit plus mal qu'une dague dans leur chair.

- Je vous considérais vraiment comme des amis. Je vous faisais confiance. Mais vous avez fait une erreur.

Sa voix reprit la dureté du diamant.

- On ne touche pas à mon équipage.

Luffy et son groupe commencèrent par reculer lentement, sans les lâcher des yeux. Nos amis les fixèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, comme absorbé par le rideau d'eau.

Alors que la pluie tambourinait sur leurs épaules, ils ne se surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent sans bouger sous la pluie.

* * *

Elle s'étira, heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortit à l'air libre. La pluie avait enfin cessé, laissant la place à un magnifique couché de soleil qui colorait le ciel de violet et embrassait l'horizon. Nami s'avança vers l'ancienne place de campement. Les roches qui leurs servaient de sièges n'avaient pas bougé, mais le tronc d'arbre qu'ils avaient installé avait été emporté par le vent. Il faudrait le remettre en place. Mais elle était heureuse, il n'y avait pas autant de dégât qu'elle le craignait.

Un bruit la fit se retourner. Franky arrivait avec du bois sec qu'ils avaient mit à l'abri. Il était accompagné d'Usopp qui ramenait des pierres pour entourer le feu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, recherchant Chopper. Elle le trouva en train de transporter avec Sanji le repas de ce soir. Elle l'appela.

- Chopper ? Est-ce que tu pourrais bien remettre en place le tronc avec Franky ?

- J'arrive Nami.

Alors que le renne prenait sa forme la plus imposante, **Heavy point**, et se dirigeait vers le tronc avec Franky, Nami remarqua l'air soucieux de Sanji. Elle lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils ont du se mettre à couvert pour éviter la pluie. Ils vont vite revenir, et avec de bonnes nouvelles en prime !

- J'aimerais bien, Nami-san. J'aimerais bien. Mais…

- Mais ? L'encouragea-t-elle, inquiète du manque d'enthousiasme du cuisinier.

- Mais quand Robin sera de retour, je devrais m'occuper d'elle, et je ne serais plus tout à toi ! Me pardonneras-tu mellorine de-

Un bon direct du droit l'empêcha de continuer son discours à l'eau de rose.

* * *

- Pfou, c'était lourd.

Chopper s'essuya le front.

- Le vent à du être SUPER fort pour faire bouger ce truc aussi loin.

- Oui, c'était le cas.

Usopp les avait rejoints après avoir allumé le feu. Il regarda longuement vers la forêt, mais il ne voyait toujours rien. Ca faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures qu'ils étaient partit. Il soupira.

- Ils sont en retard. Que je n'aime pas ne rien pouvoir faire !

- Tu parles ! Se moqua Franky. Tu n'avais pas l'air très chaud pour aller dans cette forêt pourtant tout à l'heure !

- Oh, mais c'est… Tu vois… Parce que….

- Te fatigue pas, Long-pif. J'ai compris.

Chopper, qui lui aussi fixait la forêt sentit une bourrasque lui apporter une odeur. Non, trois odeurs. Il sursauta, s'attirant les regards des deux autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit renne ?

Sans lui répondre, Chopper se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur, le cœur battant la chamade. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver que l'orée des bois se déchira, laissant passer Robin, Zoro et enfin Brook. Ils étaient trempés et semblait extrêmement fatigués. Et à leur tête, ils n'avaient pas de bonne nouvelle.

* * *

La nuit était désormais tombée sur l'île. Ils étaient silencieux, réunit autour du feu. Robin et Brook avait raconté ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant l'après midi. Après la confrontation avec Luffy, ils étaient restés un long moment, fouillant le village entier dans la quête d'un indice, même minime. En vain. Il le savait, maintenant. Dame sourire leur était de nouveau apparu. Brisant leur espoir sans regret.

- Oui, c'est moi qui ai fabriqué cette île. Mais je vous le répète, cette question, c'est la votre.

Elle avait rajouté en se retournant.

- Dépêchez-vous. Demain est votre dernier jour. Et trainer ici est inutile.

Elle était ensuite partie. Personne n'avait essayé de la retenir.

Et ils étaient rentrés. Le chemin du retour avait été aussi laborieux que l'allé, sans compter que tout était humide. Les singes, sautant de branches en branche leur faisaient prendre des douches aussi régulières que froides. Exténués, ils avaient tout de même mit moins de temps pour revenir, sachant où ils allaient.

Maintenant ils étaient réunis. Ils savaient que le groupe d'explorateurs avait eu une rude journée, aussi la soirée passa très vite. Sans se concerter, ils étaient peu à peu allé se couché. Ne sachant que faire.

Sans réponse. Sans question. Sans capitaine.

* * *

Il était bientôt midi. Zoro regardait d'un œil détaché les activités autour du camp. Après un nouveau débat sur cette question obsédante, ils avaient abandonné, poussé par la faim et le découragement. Ils n'avaient plus que jusqu'à ce soir, ou sinon…

Ce n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur exécrable, qui empirait encore en pensant aux événements de la veille. Cette rencontre lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Luffy l'avait attaqué. Il l'avait menacé, sans hésiter. Il avait dit qu'ils l'avaient déçu par leur comportement, les considérants comme des gens bien.

"On ne touche pas à mon équipage"

Et il était repartit, sans savoir que c'était seulement les ombres de son équipage qui le suivaient, et qu'elles pouvaient lui coûter la vie. Laissant Zoro, Robin et Brook dans le plus grand désarroi.

Zoro réfléchissait aux sentiments qui l'avaient envahi à ce moment là. Bien que particulièrement furieux que son combat ait été interrompu, il avait surtout ressentit de la frustration… Et de la tristesse. Oui, c'était ça. Il s'était attaché à cet abruti plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, lui qui avait tant fait pour son équipage. L'équipage. Sans capitaine, existait-il encore ?

Étant éloigné comme à son habitude du camp, il avait une vu qui enveloppait tout le monde. Il aimait observer tous ce beau monde. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'ils semblaient tous différents. Non pas qu'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose de d'inhabituelle mais… Ça lui sauta aux yeux.

- Une coquille vide…

Il avait murmuré ces mots avec un effarement non dissimulé. Ils faisaient les mêmes activités, et pourtant. Il manquait cet entrain, cette joie stupide qui les animait. Il sentit alors le goût de la peur l'envahir progressivement, et un profond sentiment de refus. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Sans Luffy avec eux, l'équipage s'effilocherait pour finir par disparaître. La force avec laquelle il refusait cette possibilité l'étonnait. Intérieurement il sourit tristement.

_"Quoi, toi ? Zoro ? Un sauvage comme toi ? Un solitaire pur et dur ? Tu ne veux pas les quitter ? Et pourquoi-"_

Ce dernier mot fit jaillir un souvenir avec la force d'un typhon. Il en vacilla sur place, commençant à comprendre…

* * *

_Ils étaient dans une sorte de cave, abris frais et inattendu dans ce désert aride qu'ils traversaient. Ils pouvaient se reposer, en attendant que l'imbécile à terre reprenne conscience. Chopper l'avait accompagné pour soigner Luffy qui, victime d'un coup de chaud et de visions, s'était élancé seul dans le désert. Bien sûr, la diablesse l'avait chargé lui de le retrouver. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire, énervé et épuisé. Et ils avaient trouvé cet abri, ancienne demeure enfoui sous le désert d'Alabasta._

_Brisant le silence, Chopper posa une question. Une question qu'il se posait aussi. Souvent._

_- Dit, Zoro…_

_- Hein ?_

_- Pourquoi es-tu dans son équipage ?_

_Zoro regarda alors son capitaine, toujours évanoui sur le sol._

_- Alors ça, avait-il alors murmuré._

* * *

Sanji s'interrompit. Il avait finit de ranger les restes du déjeuner, et avait fini ses autres tâches. Il remarqua alors Zoro, les yeux dans le vague, mais avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Il voulu l'asticoter un peu, car il agissait comme un calmant sur les émotions qui l'habitait. Ce qui devait être réciproque, d'ailleurs.

- Oy, Zoro, tu dors debout ?

Pas de réaction. Surprenant. Pensant qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu, il s'approcha de lui, railleur.

- Et t'es sourd en plus. Tu cumules, stupide Marimo.

Il était à deux pas de lui, et n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle. Sanji comprit alors qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Zoro était une machine à tuer en mouvement, et il sentait les gens approcher de lui facilement. Il n'avait cependant ni vu ni entendu le cuisinier, éternel rival qui le faisait en général toujours réagir.

- Oy, Zoro, ça va ?

Sanji commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne bougeait pas, semblait ne pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Et il ne répondait pas. Il approcha doucement sa main de son épaule, craignant un peu qu'il se réveille d'un coup et décide de le trucider sur le champ. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il le secoua un peu sans qu'il ne réagisse. S'en était trop pour le coq.

- Chopper !

L'interpellé se tourna vers Sanji. Les autres aussi.

- On a un autre problème par ici.

* * *

Dans sa tête, mots et images défilaient, trop vite pour tous les saisir.

La question. Qu'il se posait. Souvent.

_"Cette question, ce n'est pas moi qui vous la pose. Mais c'est vous qui vous la posez. Souvent."_

Que les autres devaient aussi se poser.

Luffy, sous une pluie diluvienne, ne le quittant pas des yeux, menaçant.

_"On ne touche pas à mon équipage"_

La réponse, qu'il connaissait sans jamais se l'avouer.

_"La réponse est pourtant tellement évidente"_

Le visage de Luffy, souriant, accompagné de son équipage, son véritable équipage.

Une équipe, des amis. Devenu précieux. Très précieux. Tous.

_"Cette question, ce n'est pas moi qui vous la pose. Mais c'est vous qui vous la posez._ _Souvent."_

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulut dire.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sanji-kun ? Dit Nami en se levant.

- Je ne sais pas, la tête d'algue semble plus vide que l'habitude. Il ne réagit pas du tout.

Puis pris d'une envie subite, il proposa :

- Je peux peut-être le balancer à l'eau ?

- On verra ça plus tard, Sanji-kun. Chopper, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- J'arrive.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de quelque pas que Zoro émergea enfin de ses pensées chaotiques.

- Ce serait… Ça ?...

- Oh, Marimo-kun, tu reviens dans notre monde finalement ? Le bain sera pour plus tard.

Mais toujours sans relever l'ironie de ces paroles, Zoro se tourna vers eux et souffla :

- Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, la question.

* * *

Enfin ! me direz vous. La question est révélée. Ou presque. Je vous ai aussi mit une scène flash-back. Si vous voulez la voir, c'est dans l'arc d'Alabasta.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre comme mot de fin… Une idée ? Non ?... Dommage !

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite ! Le chapitre 6 est en route ! XD


	6. De vrai Nakama

Et voici le chapitre 6. Profitez-en !

Ici, peu d'humour (on ne peut pas tout avoir non plus) qui laisse là place à l'action palpitante de cette histoire. On arrive enfin au cœur de l'intrigue. Et la question est enfin trouvée. Vont-ils pouvoir réussir l'épreuve de Dame Sourire ?

Bien sur, rien ne se passe comme prévue (c'est tellement plus angoissant comme ça ! XB) pour nos pauvres amis. Un rien excitant, ce chapitre risque d'avoir un chouilla plus d'action que les autres.

Pour notre plus grand plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : De vrais nakamas.**

Sur une des plus hautes branches d'un gigantesque arbre, elle les observait. Les mains sur la branche, les jambes jointes, les cheveux voletant dans les doux vents d'altitude. Toujours souriante. Mais cette fois réellement heureuse de ce qu'elle voyait.

_"Il était temps…"_

Oui, il était plus que temps qu'ils trouvent la question. Maintenant ils devaient s'avouer la réponse. Elle soupira, penchant la tête et relevant ses sourcils, dans une mimique à la fois amusé et dépité. Pourquoi ses humains avaient si peur d'être franc avec leurs sentiments ?

Elle les avait entendus se poser cette question combien de fois ? Et à chaque fois ils connaissaient la réponse. Sans l'admettre.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle posa elle aussi une question à la brise. Pourquoi elle s'était décidée à les aider ? Son sourire s'accentua. Il n'y avait pas que les humains qui manquaient de lucidité. Parce qu'elle les appréciait. Parce qu'elle avait envie de voir jusqu'où ils allaient arriver. Parce qu'elle voulait entendre leurs rires résonner encore longtemps sur les océans. Et qu'elle pensait qu'il fallait combler ce manque d'honnêteté avant le Nouveau Monde. Cette partie de l'océan n'était pas un lieu propice aux questions ou aux doutes, mais aux certitudes.

Elle recommença à les regarder. C'était donc l'homme aux cheveux vert qui avait trouvé la question. Elle n'était pas surprise. C'était un de ceux qui se la posait le plus. Et un de ceux le moins honnête envers lui-même. Il l'avait trouvé. Oui, mais…

Pour la première fois, son sourire disparu peu à peu, et l'île toute entière sembla perdre de sa beauté… Un visage ennuyé mais pas vraiment préoccupé se tournait vers l'autre bateau, si semblable au Sunny.

Elle se retourna de nouveau et ses yeux millénaires recommencèrent à fixer intensément le groupe qui s'agitait. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Sinon, ils allaient tout perdre. Son sourire éclatant de nouveau présent, elle s'appuya sur ses mains et se pencha, tombant dans la forêt.

* * *

- Tu as trouvé… La question ? C'est vrai ?

Cette question, posé par Nami contenait tout l'espoir de l'équipage. Mais leur peur aussi. D'une nouvelle désillusion.

- Je crois bien que oui. Je ne vois que ça.

- On à déjà eu débattu sur des centaines de questions. T'es sûr que ce n'est pas une des questions que l'on s'est déjà posé, Marimo ?

- T'as un problème, sourcil raté ?

- Au moins tu vas mieux. J'aurais pourtant adoré te balancer à l'eau !

- QUOI ?!

- SANJI-KUN, ZORO, LA FERME !!!

Ils sursautèrent. L'œil noir, le reste de l'équipage les fixaient, coléreux. Sans parler, leur regard en disaient long sur ce qu'ils allaient subir s'ils ne se calmaient pas immédiatement. Après l'ordre de Nami, Usopp s'avança.

- Arrêtez, vous deux. Ce n'est pas le moment. C'est quoi, la question que tu as trouvé, Zoro ?

- Oui, on veut savoir ! Le soutint Chopper.

Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, toujours en colère contre l'autre sourcil enroulé, Zoro soupira. Puis il se décida.

- C'est possible que je me trompe, ça me parait peut-être… Trop évident.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris. Une question si évidente mais qu'ils n'auraient pas réussi à trouver alors qu'ils se décarcassaient pendant des heures ? Il devait plaisanter. Mais ce n'était pas le style de Zoro. Robin l'encouragea.

- Dis toujours, ça ne peux pas faire de mal.

Nouveau soupir. Puis :

- Pourquoi sommes-nous dans cet équipage.

Surprise générale. Ils ne bougeaient plus, et tous observait Zoro, le mettant mal à l'aise. Mais il soutint leurs regards. Lui aussi, après y avoir pensé avait eu du mal à y croire. C'était tellement simple. Et en plus, il connaissait la réponse à cette question.

Finalement, Franky se décida à dire ce que tous pensait.

- Oy, tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est pas possible que se soit ça, on connait la réponse à cette question.

- Ah bon, demanda une voix claire. Vous vous la posez assez régulièrement pourtant.

Ils bondirent vers la direction de la voix. Venant de la forêt, Dame Sourire s'avançait vers eux. Et malgré ce qu'ils vivaient, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer sa grâce. Les pieds nus dans le sable, toujours aussi souriante, il émanait d'elle quelque chose de spécial. D'inhumain. Et d'époustouflant. Et de différent de la dernière fois. Elle s'arrêta près d'eux.

- Je suppose que vous n'allez pas m'attaquer cette fois, j'ai raison ?

En effet, personne ne semblait sur leur garde. Brook demanda poliment si c'était vraiment cette question. Elle acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est bien cette question. Évidente, non ? Et facile. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez autant de mal à la trouver.

- Mais, reprit Usopp, troublé, on connait tous la raison pour laquelle on est dans l'équipage. Pour-

- C'est quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Cette raison. C'est quoi ?

Ils gardèrent le silence, gênés. Elle éclata de son rire si merveilleux, leur coupant le souffle.

- Vous ne pouvez donc pas être franc avec vous-même ! C'est tellement bizarre, ça. Mais bon sang, c'est pourtant simple ! Vous vous appréciez tous, vous vous complétez parfaitement. Et vous être plus heureux que jamais, vous vivez les meilleurs moments de votre vie sur ce bateau.

Elle les regardait tous, ouvrant leur cœur sans pudeur, mais avec douceur. Et ils devaient reconnaitre que ce qu'elle disait était juste. Intensément juste.

- Parce que même s'il vous énerve, vous l'adorez, votre capitaine, et le respectez tous profondément. Et que quand il n'est plus là, vous n'êtes plus vous-même.

Ils réagirent à ces dernières paroles. Sanji bredouilla :

- C'est, c'est pour ça que vous avez modifié ses souvenirs…

Elle ne dit rien mais continua de sourire. À la fois soulagés d'avoir trouvé la réponse et embarrassés d'avoir été mis à jour aussi facilement, ils décidèrent tous de l'admettre. Elle avait raison. Ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes sans l'andouille de service. Moroses, sur les nerfs, il leur manquait ce petit plus qui faisait le lien entre chacun d'entre eux. Seuls, ils n'étaient qu'un groupe d'amis. Avec Luffy, ils se retrouvaient entier, eux, l'équipage de l'homme qui allait devenir le Seigneur des Pirates !

* * *

Ils se détendirent tous. Et s'autorisèrent même à sourire. C'était ça. Simplement ça. Enfin, tout allait s'arranger. Ils vont pouvoir continuer leur voyage avec-

- Malheureusement, les coupa Dame Sourire, leur glaçant les sangs, vous avez un petit peu trop tarder à comprendre.

- Comment ça ? Il ne fait pas nuit, on avait bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, non ?!

Nami n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier. Ils étaient perdus. Ils avaient pourtant trouvé la question à temps, pourquoi disait-elle une chose pareille ?!

- Nous sommes bien le jour où tout finira. Mais il était prévu que vous deviez prendre conscience de vos sentiments avant que l'astre du jour n'atteigne son zénith. Maintenant, le soleil à commencer à se coucher, marquant le temps qu'il reste à votre ami.

- Mais nous l'avons cette réponse ! S'énerva Franky. Pourquoi l'île ne disparait pas ? Tu peux rien faire ?

- J'ai mit en place le mécanisme, et je ne peux l'arrêter. Mais vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'était retournée vers Zoro. Il comprit qu'elle parlait de l'idée qu'il avait eue dans les ruines. Eliminer les copies. Un sourire féroce s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres. Finalement, on en revenait à ça.

- Bon, OK, reprit calmement Sanji. On a jusqu'à ce soir, cette fois, c'est sûr ?

- Jusqu'au coucher du soleil, pour être exacte. Votre capitaine est toujours vivant, mais il n'a plus guère de force. Son énergie a été utilisée pendant les deux derniers jours sans compter. Et si sa vie s'arrêtera cette nuit, son calvaire a déjà commencé. Les copies ont perdu leur humanité. Et elles essaient de l'éliminer.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi elles feraient ça ?

- C'est le propre de l'homme de rejeter ce qui est différent, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Et il a désormais une chose qu'ils ne possèdent plus. Une conscience. Mais c'est cette même conscience qui risque de le perdre.

Elle avait murmuré la dernière phrase, mais elle les frappa aussi sûrement que si elle l'avait hurlé. L'oubliant immédiatement, ils se précipitèrent comme un seul être vers le camp des autres pirates. La même angoisse leur tordant le ventre.

Dame sourire ne bougea pas, mais les encouragea dans un souffle.

- Pressez-vous, sinon…

Et elle disparu sans bruit dans le vent.

* * *

Ils couraient. Sans ralentir. Sans hésiter. Leur seule certitude, ils devaient faire vite. Très vite. Plus vite !

La dernière phrase. Ses conséquences. Leur capitaine. Ils le connaissaient. Trop bien. Et ils savaient. Même s'ils l'attaquaient. Même s'ils voulaient le tuer. Ils ne les toucheraient pas. Malgré sa faiblesse. Sans abandonner. Jusqu'au bout. Il essaierait de comprendre. De les raisonner. Mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Et plus de raison. Et ils avaient peur.

Leurs pensées s'entrelaçaient avec leurs souffles alors que sans ralentir, sans sentir leurs poumons en feu, la fatigue dans leurs jambes, ils couraient sur la plage, la longeant pour arriver au plus vite. Avec une seule idée claire parmi ce maelstrom de pensées, arriver au côté de Luffy. En vie.

Ici. C'était ici qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé la première fois, qu'ils avaient entendu sa voix, son rire. Après la dune, un angle d'arbre et derrière l'angle…

Personne.

* * *

Lui aussi courait. Beaucoup moins rapidement néanmoins que ses compagnons. Ils le rattrapaient. Mais Luffy ne comprenait pas. Il était fatigué. Très. Et en plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça. Déjà, pourquoi ils l'attaquaient ? Ils s'inquiétaient énormément pour eux. Il avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Dans leurs yeux. Il y manquait une lueur. S'il était le seul à ne pas être atteint, ils devaient faire quelque chose pour les sauver. Alors, pourquoi les fuyait-il ?

Il avait écouté son instinct, bien sur. Cet instinct qui le guidait tout le temps, lui disant comment agir alors que personne n'aurait fait ce qu'il avait choisi. Qui le poussait à oublier un plan pour s'élancer immédiatement, comprenant confusément que c'était mieux d'agir de cette manière. Ce n'était pas seulement grâce à sa force qu'il était aimé et respecté. Mais aussi grâce à son instinct qui le faisait comprendre des choses plus sûrement que sa raison. Alors, pourquoi l'avait-il ignoré ?

Son premier reflexe quand Fronky l'avait attaqué, suivit de tout les autres, avait été de courir du côté de ces pirates. Cet autre groupe qui l'intriguait considérablement. Il savait qu'en logeant la côte, ils les retrouveraient. Mais il s'était immédiatement repris. Comment avait-il pu penser envoyer ses amis chez ces tueurs ? Mais l'étaient-ils vraiment ?

Malgré ce qu'il avait entendu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur faire confiance. Plus que ses propres camarades. Et c'était ça plus que tout qui perturbait notre jeune héros. Comment pouvait-il penser ça d'étrangers ? Il n'était vraiment qu'un échec en tant que capitaine !

Soudain, il trébucha sur une racine qu'il n'avait pas vue, s'étalant par terre. Il essaya de se relever, mais dû essayer deux fois avant d'y arriver. Les mains sur les genoux, la tête basse, il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ça aussi, c'était un problème de taille, cette fatigue. Il avait l'impression que des câbles d'aciers l'étouffaient de partout. Il avait mal. Mais il penserait à lui plus tard. Il devait tout faire pour sauver ses amis. Il se remit à courir.

* * *

Reprenant leur souffle, ils avancèrent sur leur garde. Ils étaient peut-être dans le Sunny. Sa copie. Mais le silence ambiant mit fin à leur crainte. Tout en réveillant une autre. Il y avait des traces de lutte distinctes sur le sable. Mais pas de sang.

- Les gars, je crois que Luffy s'est dirigé vers la forêt.

Usopp, penché sur le sable, désigna une trace d'empreinte qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Des traces de sandales. Suivie par d'autres, plus nombreuses. Se regardant, ils hochèrent la tête. Chopper rajouta :

- Son odeur est encore forte. Il est parti il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Tu peux le suivre ? Lui demanda Sanji.

- Sans problème, assura le petit renne.

- C'est partit, conclu Zoro.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle.

* * *

Luffy avait retrouvé les fausses ruines. Il s'était caché dans un des bâtiments. Sa tête tournait dangereusement. Il avait besoin de repos. Mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son souffle. Tous ses membres tremblaient, et il sentait son énergie diminuer, comme aspirée par une force inconnue. Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder ici très longtemps, mais il voulait réfléchir à un moyen de leur faire retrouver leurs esprits. Mais cette faculté n'était pas très développée chez lui, et il abandonna vite. Ne pensant à rien, il se calma et récupéra des forces. Lentement. Tellement plus lentement que d'habitude, c'était énervant.

Il ressentit brusquement un danger imminent. Il eu juste le temps de se jeter en avant pour éviter que la lame de Grook ne lui perce les côtes, éclatant le mur avec. Il savait qu'ils étaient dehors. Plus nombreux, en meilleurs formes. Et eux n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer, alors qu'il lui était impossible de les blesser. Il sortit.

* * *

Chopper, malgré son agilité, avait du mal à suivre l'odeur de Luffy. Sur la plage, c'était facile, mais dans la forêt se mêlait celles des bois, entêtantes, et des singes, fortes. Il avait déjà hésité plusieurs fois sur le chemin à prendre. Il sentait, juste derrière lui l'impatience de Zoro, qui c'était mis là pour couper les branches et lianes qui auraient eu l'audace des les gêner. Les autres partageaient cette impatience. Ils ne disaient rien, sachant que c'était inutile de mettre plus de pression sur lui.

Soudain, il repéra de nouveau ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- Par là !

La course-poursuite recommença. Pour ne pas les inquiéter encore plus, Chopper n'avait pas dit que cette fois, à l'odeur de Luffy se mêlait celle âcre du sang.

* * *

Luffy, un genou à terre, serrait son bras gauche contre lui, essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie de la profonde blessure, de juguler les vagues de douleurs qui en émanait. Il n'avait pas pu esquiver ce coup, trop rapide pour lui. Il était déjà blessé à plusieurs endroits, mais ces blessures n'étaient pas grave, et ne le gênait pas. Cette dernière par contre était dangereuse. Il sentait son sang couler sans arrêt entre ses doigts, et tout le long de son bras. Il formait déjà une flaque sombre sur le sol. De plus, sa vision commençait à se troubler, tant à cause du sang qu'il perdait que de sa fatigue qui ne voulait pas diminuer. Plus que la douleur, plus que la précarité de sa situation dans lequel il se trouvait, c'était sa faiblesse qui le rongeait. Il recommença.

- Les gars ! Réveillez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas à fai-

Il sauta rapidement en arrière, évitant ainsi de se faire attraper par les bras que Rosin avait fait apparaitre devant lui. Il eu un sourire de dépit face à ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas réagit. De nouveau. C'était déjà comme ça qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il risquait sa peau à vouloir leur parler. Tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus ses compagnons. Il se demandait même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Ils couraient, avançant maintenant beaucoup plus vite sur la piste de pavés que Nami avait aperçus à travers les arbres. Robin reconnaissait cet endroit. Elle savait où ça menait. Chopper, lui, savait seulement que l'odeur se rapprochait. Il pouvait sentir aussi celle des autres.

Soudain ils les aperçurent, en train de se battre. Sur la place centrale. Si près. Si loin. Ils repartirent.

* * *

Il voulut sauter sur le côté pour éviter une charge de Lopper, mais ses forces lui firent défaut. Il tomba lourdement face contre terre, trop épuisé pour tenter d'amortir sa chute. Il eu la vision de trois katanas jaillir dans le ciel et s'abattre sur lui. Il sourit intérieurement de l'ironie de la situation. Finalement, ce sera Zoko qui allait le tuer, lui qui était son plus ancien compagnon. Il ferma les yeux, acceptant sa mort prochaine.

* * *

À l'angle d'une des maisons, ils se figèrent. Luffy était à terre, en sang. Était-il déjà… Non, Zoko s'élançait pour l'achever. Ils hurlèrent de concert, alors que Zoro s'élançait, trop lentement à leurs yeux…

* * *

Dans le brouillard où était son esprit, Luffy entendit pourtant très distinctement un cri. Son nom, hurlé avec terreur. Il essaya de rouvrir ses yeux, pour comprendre qui avait crié. Il entendit alors un cliquetis d'acier, et le choc de cette rencontre se répercuta douloureusement dans son corps. Et puis de nouveau, son nom.

- Luffy !!

Cette voix, c'était celle de Zoro, non ? Mais c'était un ennemi… Pourquoi alors il y avait tant d'inquiétude dans cette voix ? Et qui était en train de le retourner ?

- Cette blessure est très sérieuse. Je dois m'en occuper immédiatement.

Chopper. Ça, c'était Chopper. C'était un docteur, et il était inquiet, lui aussi. Mais pourquoi il voulait le soigner ? Il essaya de se relever, mais n'en n'eu pas la force.

- Tu es blessé Luffy ! Ne force pas !

Cette fois, c'était Usopp. Oui, c'était sa voix, et aussi ses genoux. Qui tremblaient. Comprenant qu'il ait besoin de se mettre debout, quelqu'un le souleva doucement. Quelqu'un avec une tête blonde.

- Et bien, ils t'ont bien amoché, Luffy. Désolé, mais je n'ai rien à te donner, pour l'instant. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort, mais il va falloir patienter.

Sanji, leur coq. Oui, c'était lui, facilement reconnaissable à cette odeur de cigarette qui le suivait partout. Il était doué, lui aussi. Autant que Renji. Mais il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège. Il fallait reprendre ses esprits et se dégager. Il essaya de s'éloigner un peu, mais il y eu immédiatement des cris de protestation.

- Oy oy ! S'indigna le cuisinier, le soutenant de plus belle. Luffy, ne tente pas le diable !

- Ne bouge pas alors que je te soigne, s'inquiéta le docteur.

- Ne t'inquiètes plus, assura le sniper, tu ne crains plus rien avec le grand CAPITAINE USOPP !

- Oy ! Long-pif, se moqua le cyborg, t'as les jambes qui tremblent !

- Mais non, sourit l'archéologue, c'est l'excitation du combat qui approche, Franky.

- C'est vrai qu'il va falloir faire face à des adversaires qui ont les mêmes compétences que nous. Ça risque d'être long, pronostiqua la navigatrice.

- Ils vont vite se rendre contre que rien ne vaux les originaux, affirma le musicien.

Puissant dans ses dernières forces, Luffy arriva à se dégager sans que Sanji n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher. Il tituba mais réussi à conserver son équilibre. Renonçant à essayer de les distinguer, il lutta pour articuler distinctement une question :

- Pourquoi… Faites vous ça… Vous… Qui êtes-vous vraiment…

- C'est pourtant évident, non…

La remarque, prononcée de la voix sourde et basse de Zoro, réveilla un peu Luffy. Et il devina ce qu'il allait dire.

- Nous sommes tes vrai nakamas, Luffy !

La phrase, assénée avec force par le bretteur qui tenait toujours à distance ses adversaires par son seul regard, se ficha directement dans l'esprit du capitaine. Elle dissipa le brouillard et il put enfin les voir. L'inquiétude sur leur visage, mais plus que ça, une joie qu'ils ne pouvaient dissimuler, qui émanait d'eux, l'apaisant. De le voir, vivant, d'être de nouveau à ses côtés. Sans comprendre, il su. C'était vrai. Il l'avait toujours su, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi il ne se souvenait plus d'eux le préoccupait, mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça, plus la force. Tout ce qui savait, c'était que le bonheur qui l'avais envahit quand ils étaient venu l'aider était normal. Que la chaleur qu'il ressentait en étant avec eux était compréhensible. Ils étaient ses compagnons. Ses vrais nakamas.

Renonçant à comprendre ses sentiments, il laissa lentement tomber les poings qu'il avait levés, garde désormais inutile, et se laissa enfin envahir par les ténèbres qui l'appelait sans cesse.

* * *

- Luffy !

Le cri du coq fit se retourner Zoro. Il vit son capitaine s'effondrer et Sanji eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant de l'allonger par terre. Chopper les rassura vite.

- Ce n'est rien, il a perdu connaissance, c'est tout.

Mais en réalité, tous remarquèrent que ce n'était pas si simple. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang par cette sérieuse blessure au bras. De plus, sa respiration était sifflante et saccadés. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de ses efforts. Chopper n'eu pas besoin de le préciser. Pour le soulager, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Laissant leur ami aux soins experts de Chopper, ils s'avancèrent, formant une ligne faisant face à leur copies respectives. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, le combat devait avoir lieu maintenant. Mais nos Mugiwaras avaient deux désavantages. Ils devaient protéger leur capitaine, et ils leur manquaient un combattant, Chopper ne pouvant pas quitter le chevet de Luffy.

Zoro fit tournoyer ses lames autour de ses poignets, geste dangereux, mais contrôlé, faisant deviner l'impatience de l'épéiste.

- Bon. C'est partit pour le jeu de massacre.

* * *

Et voilà ! Merveilleux chapitre, n'est-il pas ? Oui, je sais, je suis la meilleure ! XD

Bon, on arrête là les autocongratulations, et on passe aux explications. Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais je ne voulais pas couper le rythme. Je ne pense pas que vous m'en voudrez, même si du coup… Vous devez encore attendre avant d'avoir la suite ! ^^

Oui, je sais, je vous torture… Mais j'aime trop ça pour arrêter ! XB

Autre chose. Bien que d'habitude j'utilise le mot compagnon ou camarade, j'ai décidé qu'exceptionnellement ici j'utiliserai le nom japonais, Nakama. C'est un mot chargé d'une signification profonde, et je voulais absolument que cette signification soit le plus limpide possible. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

À bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Combats de Titans

Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez impatiemment, le chapitre 7 de cette histoire ! ^^

Après avoir réussi à réunir tout nos Mugiwaras, ils vont devoir se battre contre eux-mêmes. Mais est-ce que de simples copies peuvent inquiéter nos pirates ? Oui ?

Vous allez le savoir tout de suite ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 07 : Combats de titans.**

Ils s'observaient, sans bouger. Seul le mouvement dû au vent dans les feuilles des arbres donnait l'impression de vie dans ce tableau. Chacun fixait son adversaire, chacun attendant que le camp adverse donne le premier assaut, signal convenu comme le début de l'imminente bataille.

Tout en s'activant pour soigner au plus vite Luffy, Chopper ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de bondir dans sa poitrine. Ce spectacle était à la fois surprenant et… Angoissant. Il savait surtout que ses compagnons ne pourront retenir éternellement leurs adversaires en surnombre pour le protéger. Et il devait combattre aussi contre son clone. Mais que faire de Luffy ? Il n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience, et si son souffle commençait enfin à s'apaiser, Chopper ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Au moins, il avait arrêté de se vider de son sang. Ça l'aidera à récupérer. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait le mettre à l'abri.

Alors qu'il changeait de forme pour pouvoir transporter Luffy, le camp adverse choisit ce moment pour passer à l'offensive. Était-ce parce que Chopper avait bougé plus qu'avant, donnant sans le vouloir le signal de départ, ou parce qu'ils voyaient leur proie originale se faire la malle, nos Mugiwaras ne le surent jamais. Et ils ne se posèrent pas la question. Ils réagirent immédiatement, les contrant tous.

Sauf Lopper, qui n'ayant pas d'adversaire avait réussi à passer sans être inquiété. Il fonçait désormais sur Chopper grâce à sa forme la plus rapide, **WALK POINT**. Chopper, sous sa forme humaine, **HEAVY POINT** n'avait aucune chance de le distancer. Protégeant comme il pouvait le corps de Luffy, il subit l'assaut de plein fouet. Malgré sa carrure impressionnante, il décolla sous le coup et atterri sur un des toits d'une construction, passant au travers. Il fut immédiatement suivi par son adversaire.

* * *

- Chopper !

Sanji s'était détourné pour regarder si le petit renne allait bien. Mais c'était bien imprudent de relâcher sa garde devant Renji. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps, et d'un élégant mais rapide mouvement circulaire de ses hanches, balança de toutes ses forces son pied dans la tête de Sanji… Qui évita de justesse le coup d'un mouvement d'épaule. Cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose. Ah oui ! La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ! Ce cuistot de bas étage avait osé draguer ses princesses, et il avait évité la réplique du coq, de la même façon. Il sourit de cette ironie. Se reprenant, il sauta, évitant un coup de pied au ras du sol, qui aurait pu le faire tomber. Il répliqua en balançant plusieurs coups rapides alors qu'il était encore dans les airs.

- Bouffe moi ça ! **PREMIER HACHIS !!**

Son vis-à-vis ne pus éviter cet assaut, étant encore accroupis. Il vola à travers la place, finissant sa course lui aussi dans un des bâtiments qui entouraient cette arène. En souriant, Sanji le suivit.

* * *

Il avait peur, mais plus pour ses amis que pour lui-même. Il le savait, il n'était pas très fort. Mais Usopp avait réussi à surmonter cet obstacle par son adresse au tir, et des milliers de ruses. Et la Dame Sourire leur avait dit que les copies n'avaient plus de conscience. Donc, Musopp ne pouvait plus ruser. C'était sur cette logique qu'il élabora un plan efficace et prudent, ne le mettant pas en danger. Il voulu le mettre en œuvre quand Musopp passa lui aussi à l'action. Il lui envoya une volée de bille de plomb mortelle, et très bien placé. Usopp eu juste le temps de se jeter vers sa droite pour les éviter. Ne restant pas à terre, une position plus que vulnérable, il mit en action un autre de ses atouts, sa vitesse. Il fuit en direction des ruines, sans discrétion. Et il réussit à attirer son adversaire.

- Première partie du plan, mis en place !

Il rigola bruyamment de son génie en s'enfonçant dans la fausse cité.

* * *

Franky le regarda partir, en rigolant bêtement, suivit par son jumeau. Il espérait vaguement qu'Usopp s'en sorte sans trop de mal, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui, étant lui-même occupé. Avec un sourire, il mit en place ses lunettes de soleil. Ce combat promettait d'être très intéressant ! Un combat contre un autre cyborg, avec les mêmes compétences ! C'était à celui qui les utilisait le mieux. Il décidé d'attaquer en premier, histoire de voir si c'était vraiment du cola qu'il avait dans le ventre. Il couru vers lui, en position de boxeur. Alors que Fronky allait reculer, Franky lui balança plusieurs coups puissants un peu partout. Le bruit qui en résulta était… Surprenant. Un bruit sourd de casserole que l'on entrechoque, qui interloqua d'abord Franky, avant d'en rire. Évidement ! Son adversaire n'était pas de chair et de sang, mais de métal lui aussi ! Mais il regretta vite son rire, car son adversaire, qui n'avait eu trop subit de dégâts, avait vite retrouvé son équilibre lui envoya une volée de clou. Franky, surpris, ne pu les éviter.

* * *

Robin entendit un cri vers sa gauche, le cri de Franky. Inquiète, elle ne s'autorisa pas le luxe de détourner la tête. Elle et son homologue étaient dans des échanges de coups subtils. La première qui subirait une attaque serait perdue. Elles essayaient toute les deux de faire perdre son équilibre à l'autre. Mais aucunes ne flanchaient, et les esquives les avaient rapprochées des ruines. Soudain, Rosin sauta en l'air, évitant une série de bras. Toujours en l'air, elle envoya une salve de trois couteaux vers son adversaire. Robin eu juste le temps de sauter en arrière pour les éviter, et, profitant du fait que Rosin ne pouvait pas se déplacer en l'air, elle s'enfonça elle aussi dans le dédale des vestiges. Étant fausses, elle n'avait aucun scrupules à s'en servir, quitte à les détruire. Sans expression, Rosin ramassa vivement ses armes et la suivit.

* * *

Brook vit dans son champ de vision externe l'attaque que subit Robin, et sa vive réaction. Il ne savait pas qu'elle utilisait des couteaux. Mais il ne baissa pas sa garde, malgré cette réflexion. Son épée sortit depuis un moment parait toute les attaques que son double lui infligeait. Pour l'instant, il ne ripostait pas, nostalgique. Il avait l'impression de revivre une scène qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Se battre contre soi, il l'avait déjà fait. Sans jamais gagner. En effet, cette situation lui rappelait étrangement ses combats contre son zombie. Combats qui connaissaient tous la même fin. Il était pris de doute. Pourquoi se serait différent aujourd'hui ? Il entendit alors un énorme choc, et se sentit opprimé par son onde. Surpris, il osa détourner son attention pour observer le combat titanesque qui se déroulait pas loin de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, son clone n'avait plus ses préoccupations, et il réattaqua.

* * *

Ses bras lui faisait mal, et le poids sur ses jambes était terrible, mais plus que tout, il était excité. Merveilleusement excité par le combat à mort qu'il menait contre son adversaire. Se combattre soi même, quel meilleur moyen de s'améliorer ? Sans sentir le danger, évitant toutes les bottes que son adversaire essayait, Zoro étant dans son élément. Il ne savait plus où il combattait, s'il s'éloignait de la place ou pas. Il faisait juste attention à ne pas aller dans une des directions prises par ses compagnons. Quiconque aurait été pris dans ce combat serait mort sans s'en rendre compte. Une lame lui passa à moins d'un centimètre de son cou. Sans s'émouvoir, il répliqua sur le champ par un coup sur le côté, ses trois katanas en même temps. Bien qu'ayant contré, son adversaire s'envola pour atterrir sans mal sur un des toits. Zoro le suivit.

* * *

Elle était seule, désormais sur la place. Elle ne voulait pas en bouger, c'était mieux que dans ces ruelles étroites. Elle préférait avoir de la place pour mettre en œuvre ses astuces. Son adversaire semblait penser de même. Grâce aux pluies de la veille, et à la chaleur ambiante, elles pouvaient mettre en place sans problème ses illusions. Ce qui donnait un spectacle plutôt insolite pour quiconque ne connaissait pas les propriétés du Climat-Tact. On pouvait voir une vingtaine de Nami ou Nani, toutes floues, grandes, petites, grosses ou musclées. Des normales aussi. Et chacune de ses illusions s'attaquaient, disparaissaient et réapparaissaient sans cesse. De son côté, Nami essayait de trouver un moyen de former un nuage assez conséquent pour tout foudroyer sur la place sans pour autant être vu par son adversaire. Impossible. Mais soudain, les mirages de son adversaire s'arrêtèrent pour se mettre à créer leur nuage. Paniqué, Nami ne savait pas quoi faire. S'élancer pour tous les détruire ? Ça prendrait trop de temps, et elle serait au milieu de la zone d'éclair. Créer son propre nuage ? Ça n'allait pas régler son problème ! Perdue, elle choisit pourtant cette dernière option qui lui donnait le temps de réfléchir.

* * *

Lui aussi en **WALK POINT**, Chopper était en train de courir, Luffy sur le dos. Il sentait sur lui l'odeur du sang qui s'était remis à couler lentement de la blessure. Elle s'était rouverte, et s'il n'osait pas s'arrêter pour le soigner, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas laisser cette situation continuer. L'odeur du sang était facilement identifiable, et Lopper avait les mêmes sens que lui. Il le suivrait partout. Sauf si… Pris d'une inspiration subite, il se précipita vers la forêt, et ses odeurs si perturbantes. Il fallait faire vite. Pas question que Luffy meurent alors qu'il était chargé de s'occuper de lui !

* * *

Sanji était dans les gravas d'un mur, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Secoué, il mit du temps à se relever. Ce foutu cuisinier… Il utilisait les mêmes technique que lui, ça lui rappelait le Baratie, et ses combats avec le vieux schnock. Et ça l'énervait. Son imagination lui imposa la vision de Zoro, et de sa sale face de pelouse et son air supérieur si jamais il perdait. Motivé par cette simple idée au plus au point, il se relança, sans sentir la fatigue. Surprit par ce regain de vitesse, l'adversaire prit de plein fouet la course de Sanji, qui lui causa de gros dégât. Sanji espérait qu'il ne se relève plus cette fois, et c'est en grimaçant qu'il vit que la copie se tenait toujours debout. Blessé, mais toujours d'attaque. Sanji soupira. Ce combat promettait d'être long. Il esquiva un coup de pied dirigé vers son visage en s'accroupissant. Ce combat sera très long.

* * *

Son plan avait tourné court. Musopp n'avait pas accepté de participé à la deuxième phase. Alors qu'Usopp voulait l'enfumer pour limiter sa vision, il avait détruit en vol les poches de farine. Ainsi, ils étaient tout les deux aveuglés. Super !...

A l'abri derrière un gros rocher, il était en plein débat avec lui-même.

_"C'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas me battre, je suis trop fort ! En plus, s'il n'a plus de conscience, il n'a pas peur ! Comment combattre un tel adversaire ? C'est pas possible pour moi, en plus-"_

_**"Tais-toi ! Tu ne dois pas fuir, tu n'en as pas le droit. Si toutes les copies ne sont pas**__**détruites, Luffy-kun mourra. C'est ce que tu veux ?!"**_

_"Bien sûr que non, idiot, mais même si je ne le veux pas, c'est pas pour ça que je peux le faire, je suis trop faible, pas assez-"_

_**"Cesse de te plaindre, et calme toi. Les autres aussi affronte de rudes adversaires, et ils n'abandonnent pas, eux."**_

_"Ce sont des monstres ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Je ne peux pas me comparer à eux !"_

_**"Alors, tu vas les laisser tomber, et abandonner ton rêve d'être un grand guerrier des mers Usopp-san ? Tu es plus que pathétique. Courage !"**_

_"Tu en as de bonne toi, courage ! J'ai rien de spécial, moi !!"_

_**"Bien sur que si, tu l'as dit, Musopp-san n'a plus de conscience. Il ne peut plus ruser. C'est ça, ta chance. Je pense que ton plan que encore marcher, mais il y aura un peu plus de risque, c'est tout."**_

_"Ce… C'est vrai, tu crois vraiment ?"_

_**"Oui, Usopp-san. Lèves-toi fièrement et montre lui que rien ne peut te surpasser !"**_

_"Yosh ! C'est partit !"_

_

* * *

_

Il était furieux. Ce cyborg à la con l'avait vraiment mit en rogne. Il s'était pris les clous en pleine face, protégeant juste ses yeux. Mais un clou, qui avait rebondit sur son bras, alors que les autres s'écrasait par terre, avait détruit ses magnifiques lunettes de soleil ! Oh, certes, il n'était pas blessé, à peine égratigné, mais toucher à ses lunettes… Il allait le payer ! Sautant, il lui envoya plusieurs boulets de canon. Mais au lieu de le viser lui, il visa derrière. Et son idée marcha. Fronky, croyant qu'on l'attaquait de face, recula, et trébucha dans un des creux dû aux explosions. Ni une, ni deux, Franky inspira au maximum et :

- **FRESH FIRE** **!!!**

Un gigantesque brasier sortit des entrailles du Cola-man, carbonisant la copie. Encore en vie, Franky continua l'attaque par une suite de coups puissants. Sans s'arrêter, il lui en envoya une dizaine, une vingtaine, une trentaine… Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son adversaire, ne pouvant plus encaisser, se laissa faire. Avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, Franky lui donna le coup de grâce. Joignant ses bras, il les chargea et envoya un de ses meilleurs :

- **COUP DE VENT !!!**

Liquidé, son adversaire s'envola. Il se dilata et disparu avant de toucher le sol. Franky regarda ce phénomène avec surprise, puis avec joie. Et il se mit à danser… Avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Oulà, c'est pas le moment. Je devrais essayer de retrouver Chopper. Entre son adversaire et Mugiwara, c'est celui qui doit avoir le plus de mal.

Il sortit des lunettes de rechange (me demandez pas d'où !!) et fonça.

* * *

C'était un concours d'endurance. Robin commençait à fatiguer sérieusement, mais elle remarquait que son adversaire était dans le même état. Elles étaient blessé toutes les deux, tant à cause des lancer de couteaux que des prises avec leurs bras. Et Robin avait juste un léger avantage. Mais la situation pouvait s'inverser à tout moment. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps le combat avait commencé. Elle n'arrivait plus à juger. Elle devait vite en finir. Avisant un mur avec une porte, elle eu une inspiration pour terminer enfin ce combat. C'était risqué, mais…

* * *

Il sautait légèrement de toit en toit, sans trop se fatiguer. Il était très léger, après tout ! Yohohoho !! Mais son adversaire avait la même faculté… Ils s'étaient attaqués combien de fois ? Et ripostait toujours par les mêmes attaques, les mêmes parades… Il avait décidé d'utiliser son dernier atout, mais cherchait un endroit adéquat pour déconcentrer son adversaire. Il vit alors, près de la grande place…

* * *

Zoro était blessé à plusieurs endroit, et si elles n'étaient pas nombreuse ni profondes, ces blessures l'avaient énervé au plus au point… Il avait mit son honneur en jeu pour infliger les mêmes blessures à son adversaire. Sans faillir. Surtout quand il voyait une image de Sanji rigolant de lui. Son sang bouillait comme jamais et il se lançait sur son adversaire sans crainte. Pas question d'échouer devant l'Ero-cook !! En plus, il avait remarqué une différence essentielle entre lui et son adversaire. Ils avaient certes la même force, et usaient des mêmes techniques, mais il ne sentait aucune volonté dans les coups de son adversaire. Et ce point était crucial. Il était blessé, mais il répondait plus fort. Les attaques de Zoko étaient comme portées par des sabres émoussés, alors que les siennes fusaient, toujours plus dangereuse. Petit à petit, Zoro sentait sa supériorité s'accroitre sur son adversaire. Bizarrement, bien que cette situation lui convienne, il sentait une petite déception poindre. Ce combat aurait pu être encore plus fantastique si son adversaire avait gardé sa conscience, sa volonté. Il pensa alors à la raison de ce combat, et chassa sans regret cette déception. Ce n'était pas le moment de souhaiter un combat plus long.

* * *

Les petits nuages chargés d'électricité jaillissaient de partout, risquant à chaque moment de tuer Nami. Par miracle, elle avait réussi à tous les éviter et à ce débarrasser d'une grande partie des illusions de Nani. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen d'arrêter ce gigantesque nuage d'orage, elle avait pensé à en faire, mais de plus petit. S'ils avaient l'avantage d'être aussi puissant qu'un gros et de se créer plus vite, ils ne pouvaient être utilisés que sur une seule personne… Et elle sentait le nuage au dessus de sa tête, toujours présent. Si elle laissait assez de temps à Nani, cette dernière pouvait déclencher la pluie d'éclair, la foudroyant elle et ses mirages immédiatement. Cette situation était bien trop précaire. Il fallait agir. Comme un soleil qui réussi soudain à percer la couche de nuage, elle eu une illumination.

* * *

Chopper était au pied d'un arbre, et refaisait le bandage à Luffy. Ce dernier était de plus en plus pâle, et respirait de moins en moins vite. Chopper comprit que tous ces combats contribuaient à drainer encore plus vite l'énergie de leur ami. Il fallait que ça cesse, au plus vite. Soupirant en s'épongeant le front, il regarda rapidement autour de lui, essayant de percevoir un bruit suspect, un mouvement étrange. Son stratagème avait pour l'instant marché, il l'avait semé. L'odeur de cette forêt était vraiment perturbant, et il en avait lui-même été la victime. Mais il pouvait respirer, pour le moment. Qu'il croyait. Mais soudain il entendit des bruits de sabot sur le bois. Ne bougeant plus un muscle, il cessa de respirer. Sans succès. Lopper apparut soudain et il du de nouveau prendre la fuite. Pas question de se battre avec Luffy au milieu ! Mais il trébucha sur une racine plus haute que les autres, s'étalant de tout son long. Luffy valsa loin de Chopper. Ce dernier, légèrement sonné, se retourna pour voir une gigantesque silhouette qui allait l'assommer. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Sanji regarda avec un plaisir pervers Renji cracher du sang. Il avait enfin réussit à lui casser des côtes ! C'était pas trop tôt. Il ne sentait presque plus ses jambes. Mais en voyant cette faiblesse de l'adversaire, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il n'était pas indemne lui-même, et ne pourrait donc utiliser cette technique qu'une et unique fois. Profitant de l'étourdissement de l'ennemi, il tournoya sur lui-même à une vitesse phénoménale. Sa jambe rougit et s'enflamma. Il s'arrêta alors, et prononça solennellement la mise à mort de l'adversaire.

- **DIABLE JAMBE**.

S'élançant sur sa jambe normal, il infligea un coup puissant et en plein dans le torse de l'adversaire, lui causant une profonde brûlure qui coupa le souffle à Renji. Sans lui laisser de repos, il enchaina des coups toujours plus vigoureux, brisant tous les os qui étaient encore intact. Alors qu'il allait finir son travail par un coup sur sa sale face de dragueur de seconde zone, Sanji fouetta l'air. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui, sur ses gardes. Où avait-il pu filer ? Mais son adversaire c'était simplement évanoui dans le néant, ne possédant pas de corps réel. Après avoir regardé précautionneusement autour de lui, il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur un rocher. Un peu de repos serait le bienvenu. Il sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et profita de sa première bouffée. Rien de tel après un tel combat. Mais alors qu'il aurait voulu profiter d'un calme bien mérité, il entendit un énorme grondement, suivi d'un cri qui lui fit lever ses cheveux sur la tête. Un cri de femme.

* * *

La farine était enfin tombée, donnant une drôle de dimension au lieu du combat. Les formes étaient comme gommées, effacées par le blanc. Au milieu de ce paysage de neige se tenait Musopp, immobile, lui aussi couvert de farine. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se tenait debout, face à un rocher avec une charge prête. Il attendait que sa proie sorte de là. Ce qu'il était obligé de faire.

- **HISASTU : FIREBIRD STAR !!!**

Musopp n'eu pas le temps d'éviter le gigantesque phénix qui lui arriva droit dessus, de derrière lui. Sur un des toits, une silhouette, avec un profil facilement identifiable. Une cape rouge flottant avec style au vent. Un masque jaune, qui était censé protéger l'identité du propriétaire. Sogeking (littéralement, le Roi des Snipers) se moqua sans vergogne de son adversaire en feu.

- Ah ah ! Croyais-tu que j'allais me laisser faire ? Subit le courroux du grand Sogeking !!

Son plan avait fini par fonctionner, finalement. La farine n'était pas là que pour l'aveugler. Maintenant qu'il en était couvert, ça plus le feu, faisait un mélange explosif. Alors que la silhouette enflammée essayait désespérément de se débarrasser des flammes et de la farine, Sogeking le mit en joue. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de viser la petite cible qu'il avait choisit, mais en plus, elle courait dans tout les sens. Mais il n'était pas le sniper de l'équipage pour rien ! En un seul coup, il réussit à atteindre sa cible, en plein dans le mille. La sacoche de Musopp. Pleine d'ingrédient plus bizarre les uns que les autres, de bille de plomb, d'étoiles très piquantes… Et quand le contenu du sac rencontra le feu, il y eu une forte explosion, et l'onde se répercuta jusqu'au toit de Sogeking, le soufflant en arrière lui aussi. Ce qui le sauva des divers débris qui volèrent un peu partout. Se remettant doucement debout, secouant la tête avec surprise, il enleva son masque et redevint Usopp. Il s'approcha du bord et vit un énorme cratère, qui avait réduit tout les rochers en poussière. Et plus aucune trace de son adversaire. Il déglutit avec difficulté… Et se jura de renforcer son sac avant les prochains combats !

* * *

On arrête là pour aujourd'hui ! Comment les trouvez-vous, mes combats ? Ce n'est pas facile de trouver un truc pour chaque combat différent. Mais j'ai fait bien attention de respecter les noms d'attaques de nos chers pirates.

Enfin… Je me suis aussi inspiré d'un jeu vidéo sortit en juin de cette année ! Très intéressant d'ailleurs, je vous le conseille vivement. Tous les fans de One Piece devraient ADORER ! ^^ Reconnaitrons ceux qui le possède déjà !

À bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Quand la nuit tombe

Voici la suite des combats de nos pirates, avec le chapitre 8 !

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : Quand la nuit tombe**

Il y eu un choc, et une exclamation.

- SUUUUUPEEER !!!

Chopper rouvrit les yeux, trop heureux de voir entre lui et Lopper, Franky, protecteur. Il balbutia :

- Franky, mais… Comment tu…

- C'est simple, répondit-il avec gravité J'ai suivit les traces de sang.

Chopper sursauta. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié Luffy. Il se releva précipitamment et vérifia la blessure. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant que, malgré l'envolé, le bandage avait tenu bon.

- Franky, tu peux t'occuper de Luffy. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui, à part m'occuper de ma propre copie.

L'interpellé acquiesça et passa le bras valide son capitaine autour de ses épaules. Il était toujours inconscient. Franky ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en entendant à peine son souffle. Alors qu'il allait en faire par à Chopper, il se retint, pour ne pas déconcentrer le petit renne. Ce dernier avait une bille jaune entre les sabots. Il la porta à sa bouche.

- **RUMBLE** **!!**

Et son propre combat commença. Chopper ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire de riposter, il fonça vers lui.

- **HORN POINT !**

D'un puissant coup de tête, il l'envoya à son tour en l'air grâce à ses magnifiques ramures.

- **JUMPING POINT !**

Il sauta très haut, rejoignant son adversaire en l'air. Et changea de nouveau de forme.

- **ARM POINT : ROSEO CROSS !!!**

Un puissant coup éclata Lopper, l'enfonçant dans un des arbres. Il cracha du sang, et essaya de se dégager. Mais Chopper ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit.

- **ROSEO MIDCHIGERI !!**

Chopper acheva son clone par de nombreux coups, porté sans hésitation aux points vitaux que tout docteur se devait de connaitre. Il y alla avec tellement de cœur qu'il détruisit l'arbre. Il eu une surprise en voyant Lopper devenir transparent, et disparaitre comme de la fumée. Il reprit sa forme habituelle de peluche (**BRAIN POINT**) avant de se retourner vers Franky, qui s'était approché. Avec un grand sourire, ce dernier complimenta le jeune pirate pour ce combat.

- Et bien ! Ça, c'était vite expédié ! Bravo, je crois bien que c'était encore plus rapide que moi !

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, et il se mit à danser, gêné.

- Mais ! Je n'accepte pas les compliments, sale humain !

- Bah, je ne suis plus complètement humain, tu sais ?

- Ah, oui.

- Autre chose, Chopper. T'es sûr que tu ne peux plus rien faire, il a pourtant l'air en mauvais état.

Franky avait désigné Luffy, toujours immobile, et pâle comme la mort. Seule sa respiration sifflante pouvait rassurer ses amis sur son état. Et encore. Chopper, démuni, répondit douloureusement.

- Malheureusement, c'est vrai. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus pour lui que de détruire ce qui lui vole son énergie. Depuis le début des combats, son état n'a pas arrêté d'empirer. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre…

Franky hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il comprenait que l'impuissance du docteur lui était… Insupportable. Il soupira.

- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à retourner sur cette place. Et attendre les autres.

Ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Rosin s'approchait lentement, tel un fauve, de sa proie. Robin se tenait devant elle, adossée à un mur, dans une des habitations de cette pseudo-cité. Robin était entrée d'elle-même dans ce lieu clos, en voulant éviter un bras qui l'aurait projeté en l'air. Elle était maintenant prise au piège. Rosin se plaça sur le pas de la porte, prête à fuir au la moindre signe d'agression. Elle croisa doucement, lentement ses bras, paumes vers le ciel. Mais elle n'avait pas fini de se mettre en position que Robin sauta sur le côté et s'engouffra dans la brèche. Sans qu'aucunes expressions ne viennent troubler son regard, Rosin se prépara à la suivre. Mais plusieurs bruits sourd se firent entendre, et elle eu l'impression que sa vision se troublait. Cependant ce n'était pas sa vision, c'était belle et bien le mur d'en face qui s'écroulait sur elle. Elle se retourna complètement en direction de la porte, s'apprêtant à sauter pour échapper aux chutes de pierres. Mais elle n'eu que le temps de lever les yeux et de remarquer que le plafond s'effondrais aussi sur elle.

Robin, après s'être précipité dans la pièce avait en vitesse fragilisé le mur contre lequel elle était adossée. Enlevant simplement quelques pierres maîtresses, et mémorisant les emplacements des autres, son piège était en place. Et après s'être réfugié dans la pièce juxtaposée, elle l'avait fait déclenchée, et fait apparaitre un mur de bras qui avaient fini de détruire la pièce où se trouvait Rosin. Seulement, le toit de sa pièce avait lui aussi crée un éboulement. Elle eu la vie sauve que grâce à son réflexe qui la fit sauter par la porte. Alors qu'elle était sur le sol, elle sentait ses bras à l'intérieur se briser, lui causant une douleur intolérable. Elle le savait, ce plan serait douloureux. Et c'était le moyen le plus sûr d'en finir. Et puis, ses bras ne se cassaient pas réellement, et bientôt, cette douleur ne serait qu'un souvenir. Mais en attendant, elle serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler tandis que les dernières pierres tombaient. Alors que le silence revenait, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle et de se relever, tremblante. Si jamais son adversaire s'en était sortie, elle ne devait rester dans une position si vulnérable. Elle attendit, tendue, que la poussière retombe.

Doucement, tout doucement…

* * *

Brook avait tourné en rond, sautant de toit en toit. Il avait fini par se retrouver sur le lieu du combat de Franky et son jumeau. Il avait aperçu alors les trous causé par les boulets de notre cyborg. Mais plus que ces trous, ce qui en résultait l'avait interpellé. Il se dépêcha de ramasser ce qui l'intéressait, ce qui l'avait inspiré. Des pierres. Il se retourna et les lança en l'air. Sans attendre, Brook se saisit de la lame et propulsa rapidement les cailloux vers son adversaire. Grook n'avait pas encore atterrit que les projectiles lui arrivèrent dessus. Il essaya vainement de se protéger pendant que Brook se préparait mentalement à la suite. Il avança calment vers son adversaire qui se remettait à peine de cette lapidation, et passa derrière sans être inquiété, sans en avoir l'air. Puis, alors que Grook restait figé, il rangea sa lame avec une lenteur calculée.

- **HANAUTA SEN CHO…**

Son épée claqua dans son fourreau

-**YAHAZU GIRI !!**

Il entendit sans surprise et avec plaisir les os de son adversaire se briser. Il attendait une occasion pour lancer son attaque. Mais il était bien trop rapide. Il l'aurait esquivé. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de faire diversion. Heureux et fier de lui, il se retourna. Il eut alors un coup au cœur, même s'il n'en avait plus. Son clone était en train de devenir transparent et fini par s'évanouir en fumé. Comme un…

- F-F-FANTÔME !!!

Et il s'évanouit à son tour.

* * *

Sanji était à genoux. Il regardait sans y croire le lieu du féroce combat, où il ne restait plus que des cendres ou des impacts d'éclairs. Mais personne en vie. Ni Nani-san, ni Nami-san. Il s'était pourtant précipité après avoir entendu son cri, et comme il n'était pas loin, il était arrivé rapidement. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. S'étaient-elles entretuées ? Non, c'était inimaginable que Nami perde un combat se basant sur le climat. Il avait facilement reconnu le grondement dû aux éclairs qu'elles étaient capable d'invoquer. Ce n'était donc pas sur de la force pure que s'était basé ce combat.

Rien à faire, toutes ses objections, ses raisonnements, ses hypothèses étaient refoulées par la vérité, qui était devant lui. Personne. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il se sentait étrangement vide. Puis ces mains sur ses genoux se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il baissa la tête, une expression de souffrance extrême sur le visage. Il luttait pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas-

- Sanji-kun ?

Son cœur se remit à battre alors qu'il entendait cette voix, sa voix. Elle venait de devant, pourtant… Mais il n'y avait personne. Une illusion de son esprit tourmenté ? Il refusait d'y croire.

- Nami-san ? Tu… Tu vas bien ?

Un silence. Qui ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Qui s'éternisa pour le cuisinier.

- Ça va, oui. Un peu secouée, c'est tout !

Soudain, elle était devant lui, apparu tel un ange venu des cieux pour apaiser sa douleur. Elle souriait, et avait quelques égratignures dû aux chutes pour éviter ses attaques, mais sans ça, elle était identique à toujours. Alors que Sanji se relevait doucement, n'osant pas trop y croire, elle continua, sans voir le trouble du blond.

- Aah… Ce n'était pas facile, mais j'ai fini par l'avoir. J'ai retourné son propre piège contre elle-même ! Et je… Mais tu vas bien toi, tu ne sembles pas très vif…

Elle avait enfin remarqué l'air troublé de son ami.

- Et bien, j'avoue que… Je ne te vois pas en entier, et c'est… Perturbant…

En effet, on ne pouvait voir que le buste de Nami, son visage et son épaule gauche. Tout le reste était étrangement brouillé.

- Oh ça ? C'est à cause des nombreux mirages que nous avons mit en place… Un peu d'air frais, ça fera du bien !

Elle se mit à tourner une des baguettes de son Climat-Tact, faisant ainsi apparaître des boules transparentes bleues.

- **COOL BALL.**

Alors que l'air se rafraichissait autour de la navigatrice, et que les mirages commençaient à diminuer, Sanji, complètement remis s'approchait de Nami, mode tornade amoureuse.

- Oow, Nami-swaaan ! Tu es si belle quand tu me fais peur !

Profitant de l'avantage qu'elle avait sur le cuisinier, elle l'acheva avec un sourire tendre.

- Merci de t'inquiéter, Sanji-kun.

Alors que le cuisinier s'évanouissait de bonheur, Nami soupira. Il s'en est vraiment fallu de peu. Elle avait réussi, grâce aux nombreuse illusions présentes, et à l'atmosphère unique qu'il y avait sur cette place, à créer un mirage qui la cachait. Ainsi, après avoir détruit toutes les copies, sauf une, Nani à enclenché son attaque ultime, voulant ainsi détruire son ennemi. Mais elle n'avait pas conscience de Nami qui se cachait derrière elle. Elle avait alors attiré tous les éclairs de l'énorme nuage vers sa propre baguette, foudroyant ainsi sur place son ennemi. Mais elle avait sous-estimé le nombre d'éclairs de l'orage, et avait failli se faire électrocuter elle-même. En hurlant, elle s'était précipitée en avant, et avait ainsi évité la mort de justesse. Mais elle n'avait pas tout de suite vu que les illusions étaient toujours présentes, causant ainsi une peur bleu au pauvre cuisinier.

Elle le regardait, un sourire béat sur son visage. Il était blessé, lui, bien plus qu'elle. Il avait lui aussi frôlé la mort, sûrement. Elle frissonna. Se battre contre soi était certes, très révélateur, mais elle voudrait ne jamais avoir à le refaire !

* * *

Usopp se précipitait vers la place centrale, imaginant l'histoire qu'il allait leur raconter, son palpitant combat contre quelqu'un d'aussi agile que lui. En le romançant un peu. Il avait déjà décidé d'occulter la partie où il s'était caché derrière un rocher… Ce n'était vraiment pas assez héroïque !

Alors qu'il imaginait l'arriver de singes monstrueux venus aider son ennemi, il vit une forme adossé à un mur. Qui ne bougeait plus. Il oublia tout de suite ses récits de gloire pour se précipiter vers Robin.

- Robin ! Oh, tu… Tu vas bien ?

Il regarda avec fièvre autour de lui, s'attendant à voir Rosin surgir à tout moment. Mais Robin allait bien, et elle était simplement en train de se reposer. Elle sourit pour le rassurer.

- Usopp, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste un peu trop forcé.

Il soupira de soulagement. Parce que Robin allait bien, oui, mais aussi…Si jamais Robin allait mal, Sanji le lui aurait fait payer, c'est sûr ! Il se remit à s'inquiéter en la voyant grimacer alors qu'elle essayait de bouger.

- Oy, arrêtes ça ! Je vais t'aider, appuie toi sur moi.

Robin le remercia et passa douloureusement un de ses bras sur les épaules du sniper. S'était vraiment désagréable de se prendre un toit sur soi…

Et ils repartirent ensemble, un peu plus calmement, vers la place.

* * *

Sanji l'entendit arriver le premier. Il avait l'oreille pour ces choses là. Il courut droit vers l'endroit où venait d'apparaitre Usopp mais surtout Robin ! Ah ! Sa déesse des ténèbres. Mais elle ne semblait pas allée très bien. Il jeta un regard hargneux à Usopp avant que Robin n'est le temps de lui expliquer que le pauvre canonnier n'y était vraiment pour rien, que ce n'était pas si douloureux, et que ça passerait vite. En effet, la douleur commençait enfin à disparaitre. Avec bonheur, elle s'assit à côté de Nami qui la défendait contre les demandes incessantes et plus que lourdes du coq. Usopp, lui, était dans son coin. Il était sûr que Sanji lui en voudrait, même s'il n'y était pour rien… Son œil de lynx perçu un mouvement à l'opposé de sa position.

- Eh… Mais c'est... Dit-il, s'attirant l'attention des trois autres.

Sans répondre, il courut vers Chopper et Franky, qui transportait toujours Luffy. Il fut vite suivit par les autres. Mais tous s'arrêtèrent en voyant l'état de leur ami. D'un teint aussi blanc que la neige, il semblait aux portes de la mort.

Alors que Franky l'allongeait par terre, Usopp, les larmes aux yeux, supplia Chopper.

- Dis, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire d'autre ? Des vitamines, des stimulants ou autre chose, je ne sais pas moi !

- Non, je ne peux plus rien faire.

L'aveu avait énormément couté au petit médecin qui maudissait son impuissance. Ce fut Franky qui leur expliqua alors pourquoi son état ne faisait qu'empirer.

- Tu dis que se serait nos combats qui l'auraient mis ainsi ? Oy…

- Ça parait malheureusement logique… Nous sommes six ici. Donc six copies de moins à alimenter. Il faudrait savoir où en sont les autres, et leur dire d'abréger au plus vite.

Elle se leva, sous l'œil inquiet de Sanji et fit appel à son pouvoir. Dans un grand périmètre autour d'elle, elle fit fleurir des centaines de bras avec des yeux. Elle devait se concentrer pour regarder tout ces paysages à la fois. Et soudain…

- Brook !

Elle le voyait à terre, et apparemment en mauvais état. Mais ce n'était pas facile de juger avec un squelette. Elle décrit l'endroit précisément, et s'apprêtait à indiquer la direction quand Franky la coupa.

- Pas besoin, Nico Robin. Je connais cet endroit, c'est là où je me suis battu. J'y vais.

Il fut accompagné par Sanji et Chopper, le premier pour l'aider si jamais Grook était encore en vie, et l'autre pour soigner le musicien. Usopp désigna de les accompagner, ne supportant pas de rester assis sans bouger

Nami et Robin restèrent sur place pour veiller sur leur capitaine. Elles l'observaient dans un silence angoissé. Nami osa le briser d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu crois… Qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Robin se posait la même question, et ne pouvait donner de réponse. Mais elle exposa avec un calme qui cachait mal son inquiétude les raisons d'espérer.

- Nous avons tous battu nos copies, il y a donc de sérieuses chances qu'il s'en remette vite. De plus, ça ne fait à peine qu'une heure que nous avons commencé les combats. Et Dame Sourire à été formel, cette fois-ci. Nous avons jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Donc, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Zoro mettra vite un terme à son combat, et que Brook ne se soit pas fait avoir.

Mais ses paroles ne rassurèrent pas la navigatrice, qui se mit à trembler. Surprise d'un tel désespoir, Robin ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Avec un geste lent, Nami désigna le ciel. Fronçant les sourcils, Robin leva la tête. Et son sang se glaça.

* * *

- Alors, il est mort, cette fois ?

- Non, il semble évanoui.

Chopper essayait de ranimer le squelette immobile, avec l'aide d'Usopp. Sanji et Franky choisirent ce moment pour revenir.

- Par de trace d'un autre squelette, pas d'afro non plus. Pas de Grook ! Il a du le battre, désigna Franky.

Brook émergeait enfin. Il voyait au dessus de lui les visages d'Usopp et Chopper, et entendait les deux autres un peu plus loin. Sanji lui donna un coup de pied, finissant de le réveiller.

- Ah, les amis… J'ai cru être passé dans l'autre monde ! J'ai vu… Un fantôme !!

À ces mots, Usopp et Chopper se blottir l'un contre l'autre, scrutant les environs. Sanji et Franky, eux, se regardèrent, sceptique. Et puis Franky comprit.

- Eh ! Le squelette ! Ce ne serait pas ta copie que t'as vu disparaitre ?

- Co-Comment le sais-tu ?

Ils soupirèrent. Il était vraiment irrécupérable… Sanji pris le temps de lui expliquer.

- C'est simplement que quand on bat un de ces trucs, ils disparaissent. Ils n'ont pas de corps, après tout. Et combien de temps comptes-tu admirer le ciel comme ça ?! Relèves-toi donc !

- Yohoho ! Tu as raison, je vais-

Brook s'interrompit, les yeux regardant enfin le ciel au dessus de leur tête. Il sentit ses os se glacer alors qu'il essayait de comprendre. Sa bouche tomba lentement sur sa poitrine. Les autres se regardèrent, surpris. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions.

- Les gars, il est quelle heure ? Combien de temps ont duré les combats ?

De plus en plus surpris, ils n'osèrent pas contester cette demande plutôt… Surprenante. Après un rapide calcul, Chopper lui répondit.

- Et bien, il n'était pas loin d'une heure quand nous sommes partie à la recherche de Luffy. Et il ne s'est pas écoulé plus de deux heures depuis. Et moins d'une heure pour les combats. Il doit être aux alentours de trois heures. Mais pourquoi-

De sa main squelettique, Brook désigna le ciel à son tour. Et posa une autre question, aux conséquences bien néfastes.

- S'il est si tôt dans la journée, pourquoi le ciel est-il si noir ?

D'un seul mouvement, ils levèrent la tête. Et tout comme Robin et Brook, ils sentirent leur sang se figer.

* * *

Dame Sourire les observait. Elle comprenait leur stupeur. Mais elle n'avait pas menti. Ils avaient jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Mais ils avaient oublié une autre phrase importante.

_"Maintenant, le soleil à commencer à se coucher, marquant le temps qu'il reste à votre ami."_

Et le soleil était près à disparaitre, comme la vie de ce jeune pirate. Elle était désolée pour eux. Mais elle ne regrettait pas son geste. Si leur aventure devait s'arrêter ici, alors… Elle regarda le magnifique coucher de soleil, sans montrer d'autre expression que son sourire. Mais elle dégageait une immense tristesse, qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même.

* * *

- Mais ce n'est pas logique ! C'est pas l'heure du coucher de soleil ! Pourquoi-

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas important ! Il faut retrouver Zoro et l'aider à en finir le plus vite possible ! Sinon Mugiwara va réellement y passé !

Sanji et Franky se parlaient en courant. Ils retournaient vers la place, espérant que Robin puisse les aider ainsi que Brook à rapidement retrouver le dernier combattant. Si le bretteur était très doué pour se perdre, il était aussi très difficile de le retrouver. Surtout avec cette limite de temps. Tout en courant, Sanji maudit l'épéiste de toutes ces forces. Pourvu qu'il en finisse vite !

Usopp et Chopper les accompagnaient. Et ils couraient de toutes leurs forces, eux aussi. Mais ils allaient vers Luffy. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité contre Zoko, et même le flair de Chopper ne l'avait aidé à détecter Zoro. Alors ils fonçaient de toute leur force vers leur ami. Sans penser. Espérant seulement pour qu'ils arrivent à temps. Alors qu'il tournait à un angle débouchant sur la grande place, ces quatre camarades entendirent des cris. Et ils virent Nami au bord des larmes secouant le corps de Luffy, alors que Robin ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette scène les pétrifia une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils ne se reprennent et foncent, encore plus vite. Robin avisa alors le groupe qui se précipitaient vers elles, ramenant celui qu'elles espéraient, le jeune médecin. Cédant à la panique, elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

- Chopper ! Viens-vite ! Luffy ne-

Ils ne purent entendre la fin.

* * *

L'île était en train de disparaitre, sombrant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Nos Mugiwaras sentirent le sol s'effondrer sous leur pied, et de nouveau, ils furent absorbés par un gigantesque œil. Un œil mordoré.

* * *

Bouhouh… Comme c'est triste ! Luffy est mort…

Enfin… Peut-être…

Et oui, j'aime torturer mes personnages, mais aussi mes lecteurs ! XD

Oui, ce chapitre est un peu court ! Mais la suite et fin arrivera bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^

Commença la fin ? Bah oui, tout à une fin !

…

Enfin… Peut-être…


	9. Et ils repartirent

Enfin, voici la sortit du chapitre 9, qui marque la fin de cette histoire.

Profitez-en, c'est le dernier ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 09 : Et ils Repartirent…**

Dans le néant résonne un bruit.

Profond.

Un bruit sourd et régulier.

Capable de détruire une montagne.

* * *

Ils sentaient le sol tanguer doucement sous eux. Le ciel, le soleil. Une légère bise rafraichissante. L'odeur salée de l'océan. Les craquements rassurant du navire, le drapeau du bateau de pirates battre doucement aux vents. Rien d'inhabituel, pourtant… Pourquoi étaient-ils sur le pont du Sunny ?

Alors qu'ils se posaient cette question en même temps, leur esprit, comme s'il avait vraiment voulu y répondre, décida de leur rafraichir la mémoire. Aussitôt, ils se relevèrent vivement avec cris et exclamations.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Où je suis ?

- On… On est revenu au Sunny ?

- Mais alors tout est fini ?

- Luffy…

Cette dernière phrase contenait tellement d'angoisse qu'ils se tournèrent tous vers la personne qui l'avait prononcée. Nami, l'air hagard, regardait autour d'elle, refusant d'y croire. Avec un sourire suppliant, elle leur demanda :

- Vous savez où est Luffy ?

Ils étaient seuls sur le pont comme sur cette partie de l'océan.

* * *

- Non… Non… Ce n'est pas vrai !...

La voix de Nami se brisa et Robin la prit dans ses bras. Elle aussi voulait le refuser. Sans pouvoir le faire. Elle sentit des larmes lui échapper, et d'essaya plus de les retenir. Alors que Nami ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- On l'a vu… Il… A arrêté de respirer à un moment… On ne savait pas quoi faire… Et puis, tu es arrivé Chopper. Mais…

- Non…

Usopp aussi refusait d'y croire… Comme tout l'équipage… Ils avaient été si près de tout régler… Alors que l'horreur gagnait chacun de nos pirates petit à petit, Sanji se releva et choppa Zoro par sa chemise. Il le plaqua avec violence contre le mat sans que l'épéiste n'ait le temps de réagir.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce-, commença à vociférer Zoro. Mais il fut coupé par la voix furieuse de Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce t'as foutu bretteur à la con ! Tu pouvais pas te dépêcher, non ? T'es pourtant pas si faible ? Pourquoi ça t'as pris autant de temps, hein ? Pourquoi !

Tandis que Zoro subissait le fiel du cuisinier sans se défendre, Franky s'approcha rapidement d'eux et empêcha Sanji de continuer en le maitrisant. Le tenant fermement par les épaules il l'obligea à reculer avec beaucoup de mal. Mais il ne pu l'empêcher de hurler sur Zoro. Celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler. Il croisa le regard d'Usopp, mais celui-ci était trop choqué pour l'aider. Son regard dévia sur Chopper. Ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix atone.

- On a remarqué que l'état de Luffy empirait très vite, et que c'était sûrement dû aux combats, vu que c'est lui qui animait ces copies.

- Et alors ? Murmura le bretteur, sans comprendre.

- Et alors ? Tu oses dire ça !

Sanji avait de nouveau crié, et Zoro remarqua avec surprise que sa voix était tremblante, et bien plus aigu que d'habitude. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Son cerveau semblait avoir perdu les faibles aptitudes qu'il avait à réfléchir. Brusquement, Sanji se libéra de l'emprise du cyborg et sans que personne ne pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se saisit de nouveau de Zoro.

- Je vais t'expliquer, Marimo atrophié du bulbe ! On avait tous détruit nos copie, et on était tous sur cette foutu place à le regarder crever sans rien pouvoir y faire ! Et le seul qui manquait, c'était toi ! Tu comprends maintenant, ou faut que je te le dessine ! Si t'avais fais ce que tu devais un peu plus vite il-

Sanji fut coupé dans son élan par Franky et Brook, qui avaient décidé de mettre un terme à ses accusations. Tous pensaient que la culpabilité de Zoro serait assez grande sans devoir en rajouter. Sanji se taisait maintenant, maîtrisé par ses compagnons, mais il tremblait de rage, de douleur, et attendait la réponse de Zoro. Qui ne venait pas.

Zoro ne comprenait toujours pas les paroles du cuisinier, pourtant limpide. C'est quand il remarqua les larmes qui glissaient sur tout les visages ou qui étaient retenues difficilement que ça le frappa. Durement. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Mais… Je l'ai vaincu…

Ils se figèrent tous à ses mots et se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de cette voix qui semblait plus surprise qu'autre chose. Il répéta.

- Je l'ai vaincu. Zoko.

Il revit la fin son combat.

* * *

Une chaleur intérieure.

Plus intense que le Soleil

Une fraicheur extérieure.

Plus douce que la Lune

* * *

Ils étaient dans la jungle, et plusieurs arbres pourtant énormes jonchaient le sol. Les singes, les oiseaux et autres espèces vivantes avaient déserté depuis longtemps le champ de bataille. Ils se faisaient face, l'un plus blessé que l'autre. Mais pas pour autant fini, Zoro le savait. Il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde un seul instant. Ou il mourrait. Prenant appuie sur la souche où il reprenait son souffle, il s'élança et fonça sur son adversaire. Ben qu'extrêmement rapide, il fut pourtant contré sans difficulté par son adversaire. L'intensité de ces rencontres ne faiblissait pas, et fut répercuté comme une vague tout autour d'eux. Agile, Zoro attaquait sans cesse son adversaire, qui répondait sans faillir. Chaque attaque était donnée de toutes les forces du combattant, et nécessitait toutes l'agilité de l'adversaire pour les éviter ou les contrer. À chaque rencontre, leurs bras hurlaient de douleurs, leur torse et leurs jambes encaissaient chaque assaut douloureusement. Mais ils ne ralentissaient pas le rythme. Un moment, Zoro aperçu une minuscule ouverture et lança sans tarder une attaque.

**- HIAKU HACHI POUND HOU !**

De ses sabres fusa une puissante attaque qui obligea son adversaire à plonger sur le côté pour l'éviter. Alors que Zoko n'était pas encore à terre, Zoro enchaina.

- **ONIGIRI !**

Cette attaque ne put être évitée et Zoko s'envola dans les airs, accompagné de deux estafilades sanguinolentes en forme de croix sur son torse. Il avait malgré tout réussi à limiter les dégâts grâce à ses réflexes inhumains et ses sabres extrêmement résistants. Sans perdre sa concentration, Zoro se retourna vers son adversaire et continua son attaque.

- **SHI SHI SON SON !**

Il sentit une certaine résistance et grogna en comprenant que son attaque avait été contrée. En effet, Zoko avais réussi à placé ses katanas de manière à ceux qu'aucune lames de Zoro ne puisse l'atteindre. Il atterri quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Zoro ne le laissa pas fuir, et ce précipita sur lui. Les échanges de coups rapides recommencèrent. Profitant d'une faiblesse de l'adversaire, il passa derrière lui, tel un fantôme passant à quelques millimètres de la mort.

- **TORO NAGAKISHI !**

Mais Zoko balança ses épées sur le côté, coupant l'attaque de Zoro, qui fut obligé de reculer. Cette fois, ce fut Zoko qui se précipita sur son adversaire. D'un point de vue éloigné, un spectateur quelconque aurait simplement vu les reflets d'aciers des lames, et le bruit si caractéristique du vent que l'on fend. Ce ballet aurait pu durer longtemps si, alors qu'ils se déplaçaient de nouveau, ils n'étaient pas tombés sur une autre de ces routes pavés. Ils avaient stoppé leurs assauts et s'étaient jaugé. Ils étaient presque à égalité. Si Zoko était moins fatigué, car il n'avait pas d'énergie propre, ses blessures, elles, étaient bien plus graves. Sentant que la fin du combat était proche, Zoro se mit en position. Il leva les bras, ses deux katanas tournoyant entre ses mains comme faisant partie de sa chair.

- **SANTOURYU…**

Il vit que l'autre se mettait aussi en position. Le temps sembla se figer entre ses deux adversaires tant leur concentration était profonde. Ils s'élancèrent.

- **SENSEN SEKAI !**

Ils étaient dans le dos l'un de l'autre. Sans bouger, et personne ne respirait. Soudain, une des silhouettes sembla se dilater et disparut dans un souffle. L'autre passa sa main sur sa tête et retira le bandana qui cachait ses cheveux. Un sourire carnassier s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Finalement, les copies ne valent vraiment pas le coup.

Renouant son bandana sur son bras, il soupira en regardant les alentours.

- Bon. Je suis où là ?

Alors qu'il partait dans la direction opposé à la cité, le monde fut engloutit dans les ténèbres, et il sentit le sol partir sous ses pieds.

* * *

Un souffle, une respiration.

Puissant.

Souffle imperceptible.

Plus fort qu'un ouragan.

* * *

Tout le monde se taisait. Ils avaient écouté Zoro en silence, et les larmes s'étaient taries. Mais maintenant, plus personne ne comprenait rien. S'il avait bel et bien vaincu son adversaire, pourquoi Luffy n'était pas là ? Ils entendirent alors un rire qui les fit frissonner. Sans que personne ne l'ai vue, Dame Sourire était accoudée sur le bastingage, en train de les observer. Ils se relevèrent tous et se mirent en position d'attaque. Ils en avaient vraiment plus qu'assez d'elle, de son île et de ce qu'elle avait causé. Bien qu'étant parfaitement conscient de n'avoir aucune chance face à cet être, ils n'hésiteraient pas. Elle posait des questions ? Eux voulaient des réponses. Et vite.

D'une voix plus glacée qu'un iceberg, Robin commença.

- Où est Luffy.

Dame Sourire eu la vague pensée que si elle était humaine, elle aurait pu succomber aux regards qu'ils lui lançaient. Ça augmenta son sourire, mais ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde.

- À sa place.

Malgré la colère bouillonnante en eux, ils ne purent qu'être surpris qu'elle ait répondu. Et de sa réponse. À sa place ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Franky.

D'un geste nonchalant, elle les désigna.

- Vous êtes ici, sur le pont. C'est votre place, c'est ici qu'a commencé votre voyage. S'il n'est pas sur le pont, c'est que son voyage à commencé ailleurs.

Il y eu comme un flottement entre les Mugiwaras, et deux cris. Le cri d'Usopp et de Chopper. Ils avaient compris cette nouvelle énigme en même temps et c'est dans ce même élan qu'ils se précipitaient sur le pont supérieur. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les autres comprirent à leur tour. Eux, ils avaient été transporté depuis le pont, mais lui avait disparu bien avant.

Usopp arriva le premier sur la proue, et sentit son cœur bondir de joie en apercevant d'abord son chapeau de paille. Il se pencha un peu plus et le vit. Il était en train de dormir tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Chopper arriva de l'autre côté, et le vit aussi. Seulement, il était tellement heureux qu'il se précipita dans les bras de Luffy, toujours endormis.

La proue du bateau était une magnifique tête de lion. Ronde. Et bien sûr, Chopper avait pris assez d'élan pour faire tomber Luffy dans la mer. Usopp essaya vainement de les retenir, mais Chopper y était vraiment allé de tout son cœur. Les autres membres de l'équipage alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur tour sur le pont supérieur, entendirent un cri de joie, d'abord, et puis.

- Non ! Chopper ! AAAAAAH !

**_*PLOUF*_**

Et virent Usopp tomber à la mer, comme entrainé par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Sanji et Zoro se préparaient à plonger, Franky étant trop occuper à retenir Brook qui avait encore oublié que lui non plus ne pouvait pas nager. Mais à peine avaient-ils posés un pied sur la rambarde qu'ils furent projetés violement contre le pont, par une brusque embardé du bateau.

- Woh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Nami-san ?

- Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas normal, fit cette dernière, accroché au garde-corps à côté de la barre.

Avec de Franky, elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle du bateau, mais sans qu'ils n'eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, une immense colonne d'eau jailli de bâbord et les éclaboussa généreusement. Puis, une exclamation apeurée. Venant du lieu de l'explosion.

- M-M-M-Mais ! Q-Q-Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Ils se ruèrent vers la source de ce bruit et en restèrent bouche bée.

* * *

Une existence.

Aussi vieille que le monde.

Un iris doré.

Plus profond que les océans.

* * *

Usopp, Chopper et Luffy se tenait sur une bosse de couleur bleu marine, lisse et brillante. Elle était de la hauteur du bastingage du pont inférieur, peut-être un peu plus. Effilée, elle se terminait par une gigantesque queue qui rappelait ceux des dauphins. Mais en bien plus gros. Et cet être n'avait pas de nageoire dorsale. Il ressemblait a un mélange entre le dauphin pour se forme, et la taille d'une baleine. Mais plus que son apparence, c'est quand ses yeux se tournèrent vers nos pirates qu'ils se figèrent. Un œil mordoré, facilement reconnaissable. Et puis, une voix, qui retentit de partout.

_"Soyez heureux que je vous aide, humains. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes…"_

Brook jeta un rapide coup d'œil là où se tenait Dame Sourire. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait disparu. Avec son habituel élégance, il lui demanda :

- C'est donc vous, Dame Sourire… Mais pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous-êtes vraiment ?

_"Vous me donnez le nom de Dame Sourire, c'est donc ce que je suis. D'autres m'ont appelée Reine des Océans. Mais peu importe."_

Pendant sa réponse, Usopp essayait désespérément de se remettre debout, mais ne cessait de glisser, et c'était un miracle s'il n'était pas encore tombé à l'eau. Chopper lui avait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps et se contentait de resté immobile. Et d'écouter attentivement cette créature. Il la sentait vibrer sous lui. Et malgré le fait qu'il venait de tomber dans l'océan, ce contact le calmait, l'apaisait. Dame Sourire continua de leur parlé. Et même si la voix était différente, nos Mugiwaras ne purent s'empêcher de voir dans leurs esprits l'image de la jeune fille à la robe bleue et aux cheveux d'argent.

_"Je suis aussi venu vous féliciter. Vous avez réussi la dure épreuve que je vous ai imposée."_

Ils gardèrent le silence à ces mots, et elle put sentir que la colère qui les habitait ne s'était pas complètement éteinte. Avec une voix un peu plus moqueuse, elle poursuivit.

_"J'espère que cette fois, vous n'oublierez pas la réponse à cette question."_

Le silence qui accueilli cette remarque était cette fois plus gêné qu'autre chose. Comment pourraient-ils oublier cette aventure ? Elle leur avait apporté beaucoup, mais ils avaient aussi beaucoup risqué… Franky, après un léger soupir posa une nouvelle question.

- Est-ce que qu'on pourrait espérer savoir la raison de tout ça ?

Un ange passa. Et puis, elle provoqua un immense geyser qui fit s'envoler Usopp Chopper et Luffy. Les autres membres de l'équipage eurent juste le temps de les rattraper comme ils pouvaient, que Dame Sourire disparaissait sans une vague dans les abysses de l'océan.

_"Non."_

_

* * *

_

Un petit peu dépassé par les événements, ils ne bougeaient pas. Seul Chopper s'était approché de Luffy pour voir comment il allait. Et personne n'osait déranger le jeune médecin alors qu'il examinait quelqu'un. Ils restèrent donc silencieux sur le pont jusqu'au soupir de Chopper.

- Ça va. Il reprend progressivement des couleurs. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais l'hémorragie est terminée. Par contre la fatigue endurée est grande, et il va dormir un bon moment. Mais aucun doute, il va s'en sortir sans séquelles.

Personne ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Nami prit les choses en mains.

- Bon, Zoro, Sanji-kun, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Ce sera le meilleur endroit pour qu'il se repose tranquillement. Franky, il faudrait voir si le bateau est toujours bloqué. Je ne pense pas, mais je préfère vérifier.

Chopper accompagna Luffy à l'infirmerie, tandis que Brook et Usopp aidait Franky à ouvrir le Dock System du bateau. Robin, songeuse, ne participait pas cette agitation, mais fit une juste remarque à Nami.

- Tu te rappelles au début ? Quand on recherchait Luffy. On était allé sous l'eau pour voir. Et on avait remarqué l'absence de poisson ou de monstre.

- Maintenant que tu le dis…

- Je crois savoir pourquoi il n'y en avait pas, conclu-t-elle en souriant. Que peuvent les monstres marins face à la Reine des Océans ?

- Pas grand-chose, soupira Nami. Tout comme nous, d'ailleurs. On s'est fait baladé du début jusqu'à la fin !

Elles gardèrent le silence un petit moment, goûtant une paix qu'elles étaient en droit d'apprécier. Puis Nami remarqua d'une voix basse :

- Dis, tu crois qu'un jour on saura pourquoi elle à fait ça…

Robin n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à la manière de Dame Sourire.

- Non.

* * *

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas bouger tant que Luffy n'avait pas repris conscience. Chopper avait jugé qu'il lui faudrait peut-être une semaine de rétablissement, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas en être vraiment sûr.

- C'est une estimation pour les humains.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Leur Capitaine était très loin d'être humain… Et en effet, il ne lui fallu que deux jour pour reprendre connaissance. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de parler dans la cuisine, la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit soudain sur Luffy. Il se passait la main dans ses cheveux, l'air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite tous ici ? Pourquoi j'étais à l'infirmerie ? Wouah !

Il n'eu que le temps de réceptionner Chopper qui s'était élancer vers lui.

- Luffyyyyyyy !

- Eh, mais-

Sans avoir de réponse à ses questions, le reste de l'équipage s'était aussi précipité pour lui faire bon accueil. Avec tapes dans le dos et grand sourire, ils l'avaient fait assoir à la table. Aussitôt, Chopper reprit ses habitudes de docteur.

- Ça va, Luffy ? Tu ne ressens pas de fatigue ou de douleur à ton bras ?

Surpris, Luffy jeta un coup d'œil à son bras bandé.

- Non, ça va. Rien de spécial, mais comment je me suis blessé ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? S'étonna Brook

- Non, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir trop dormi. Et d'avoir fait un drôle de rêve. Mais c'est trop flou pour que-

Le bruit d'un estomac affamé se fit entendre. Luffy passa sa main sur son ventre l'air dépité.

- J'ai faim… Sanji, prépares moi quelque chose !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est en cour…

Il avait déjà commencé à préparé un plat, prévoyant les réactions de son capitaine. Il l'avait pourtant nourrit tout au long de sa convalescence, et généreusement. Sanji leva les yeux au ciel. Arriver à manger même dans le plus profond des comas, s'était bien digne de cet estomac sur pattes !

- Sinon, Nami, pourquoi toutes les voiles sont relevées ? Il y a eu une attaque ? C'est là que j'ai été blessé ? Je me souviens vraiment de rien…

- C'est peut-être Dame Sourire qui lui a effacé la mémoire ? Suggéra Robin

- Dame Sourire ? C'est qui celle la ?

Rigolant de l'air éberlué de Luffy, ils décidèrent de lui raconter l'histoire d'une île mystique et des pirates qu'ils y rencontrèrent. Et pour une fois, Luffy resta calme jusqu'à la fin du récit.

* * *

Luffy était de nouveau à sa place préféré, sur la tête du Sunny. Il goutait avec délice le vent sur son visage. Le bateau naviguait de nouveau, direction l'île des hommes-poissons. Il entendait derrière lui les activités de ses amis sur le bateau. Chopper, Brook et Usopp jouait à cache-cache. Chopper était facile à trouver, car il ne se cachait jamais du bon côté. Brook, par contre se servait sans vergogne de sa minceur pour se cacher à des endroits inaccessibles. Plus haut, il pouvait entendre Zoro s'entrainer dans la vigie. Il comptait le nombre de pompes qu'il faisait, et Luffy pouvait facilement l'imaginer sur une main, avec une gigantesque haltère sur les pieds. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Il reconnut la voix de Robin. Elle et Nami devait s'occuper de l'orangeraie. C'était une activité que Nami faisait avec soin, et peu de personne était habilité à s'approcher de ses précieux mandariniers. Juste en dessous d'elle, Sanji et Franky bavardaient de chose et autres. Il n'écoutait jamais les conversations, mais savait toujours où se trouvait chacun de ses compagnons. Il s'adossa contre la crinière du Sunny.

Quelle histoire, quand même ! Savoir que ses souvenirs avaient été modifiés et qu'il n'avait pas reconnu son propre équipage l'avait d'abord surpris, puis embarrassé. Les autres l'avaient tout de suite rassuré en lui disant que l'équipage factice était vraiment très semblable. Mais qu'on ait pu le manipuler aussi facilement n'était pas facile à avaler. Ils lui avaient ensuite expliqué que toute cette situation était due à une sorte de question qu'ils se posaient. Ça ressemblait presque à un aveu douloureux, et quand ils les avaient regardé dans les yeux, il avait compris. Avec un grand sourire, il leur demanda :

- Et vous l'avez trouvé, cette réponse ?

Ils avaient semblé stupéfaits, s'attendant plus à ce qu'il demande la question. Ils avaient répondu oui. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il avait alors balayé leurs craintes d'une seule phrase.

- Alors c'est que tout ça à été utile, finalement.

Ils avaient compris qu'il voulait les aider à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui les tracassait un peu. Et il avait réussi, ses paroles les avait libérés, et avaient continués le récit sans qu'ils ne se sente fautif.

Luffy soupira. Il aurait quand même aimé savoir cette question. Mais plus que ça, il aurait bien aimé rencontrer cette Dame Sourire. Brusquement, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Mais ce n'était pas un membre de son équipage. Sans hésiter, il plongea son regard dans l'immense pupille qui le regardait. Elle ne faisait pas surface et était entre la limite de l'eau et de l'air. Il comprit, et sourit à cette apparition.

- C'est donc vous, la Dame Sourire.

Il avait murmuré, pourtant certain qu'elle l'entendrait. Il n'eut pas de réponse parlée, mais il la lu dans l'œil qu'elle avait toujours de braqué sur lui.

- J'espère que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Mais je vous serais reconnaissant de ne plus faire subir un truc pareil à mon équipage. Je pourrais me mettre en colère, la prochaine fois.

Il avait durci le ton pour ces dernières paroles, voulant être certain que le message passerait. Sans se sentir réellement en danger, la créature sentit qu'il était sérieux. Elle le fixa encore un moment avant de s'enfoncer pour se dissoudre dans l'océan.

Luffy sourit, et fixa de nouveau l'horizon sans fin. Le vent jouait toujours avec ses cheveux et son chapeau, son équipage était toujours sur ce vaisseau à s'amuser, et ils poursuivaient toujours leur périple sur l'Océan de Tout les Périls. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourra l'échine. Il le sentait, de nouvelles aventures l'attendaient ! Il éclata de rire, ce qui surprit tout l'équipage. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, ils se sentirent entrainés malgré eux, et ils accompagnèrent leur Capitaine dans sa joie sans raison.

Et leurs rires résonnèrent longtemps sur la surface de la mer.

* * *

_**FIN**_

Et oui, il faut bien que ça se termine, non ?

J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié cette nouvelle aventure de nos pirates préférés ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous avez aimez, ou pas. Ça me sert énormément à m'améliorer. Toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises sont acceptées !

…

Bon, si vous ne dites que des choses méchantes, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier complètement… Mais je ferais avec ! XD

_**LASCKA**_


	10. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
